


Nada es eterno, todo se vuelve nada.

by Supereliasibmegaharim24



Series: Sterek: La Historia Completa de un Amor [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supereliasibmegaharim24/pseuds/Supereliasibmegaharim24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek vive la última semana de Stiles en Beacon Hills entre la duda, el temor y el corazón roto, en espera de que el castaño no se marche.<br/>Los amigos de ambos empiezan a notar que algo ocurre entre ellos, pero no indagan más pues un peligro nuevo amenaza el pueblo, y los cazadores se multiplican también poniendo en jaque a los lobos.<br/>Stiles nos muestra otra parte de su vida, de su pasado, de porque vivir al extremo y al constante peligro es parte de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> comienzo con esta segunda entrega, tomando tres historias como base, la primera es "Adiós" la de Derek en el presente narra desde la fiesta de despedida de los alumnos hasta la noche donde se cuela por la ventana de Stiles dejandole una nota.  
> la segunda "Aliados y contrarios" es precisamente lo que vimos en la segunda temporada de teen wolf pero narrada por todos y cada uno de los amigos, familiares o enemigos de la pareja.  
> y finalmente Stiles y/o Derek narraran parte de su pasado, en "Despojos y cenizas". cumpliendo la frase para cada roto hay un descocido.

 

Prólogo

Aliados y contrarios (Derek)

-Ahora soy un alfa, y tengo un deber por realizar. Debo tener una manada.-

Estos días ha estado muy ocupado, primero Jackson, que a pesar de que sea un engreído, un mocoso mimado, lleno de esa egolatría para llamar la atención y ser el centro del universo, peor de molesto que Stiles, puede que sirva para algo. Bueno Stiles es útil, es inteligente y tiene mucho valor a pesar de todo lo que ha visto, así que la comparación no es muy justa. Defendiendo al castaño de su propia corte marcial, es algo que no sucede muy a menudo, pero quizá si lo tiene ganado el chico.

Después Isaac, un chico algo retraído, que sufre violencia por parte de su padre, y que pide a gritos ser salvado, también entró a la lista para formar parte de su manada, este chico se ve distante y se siente diferente a lo que haya visto antes, pero parece ser un buen material para empezar a consolidar su manda, ya que Scott sigue de necio para formar parte de ella, aunque ha visto de primera mano lo que le ocurre a un lobo solitario.

Cada vez que se le cruza por la mente ese chiquillo moreno, también recurre a su memoria, el castaño, Stiles, de verdad le sorprende que este último siempre esté presente en sus pensamientos, parece que le ha dejado una buena impresión, y esto de las buenas impresiones no le ocurre muy a menudo.

-Stiles, Stiles- se repite en voz alta, que tendrá ese chico torpe, inocente e impertinente, para colarse en sus pensamientos, es tan común como corriente, es simplemente un chico que comparte un momento, un… deja de pensar en ese instante, ¿por qué es tan importante darle un lugar a ese chico?

En este momento se está acordando de lo que pasó la otra noche, cuando estaban afuera de la jefatura de Beacon Hills, iban a ayudar a Isaac, y era imposible no irritarse con todas las ocurrencias del muchachillo, es más incluso de tanta palabrería le dio un poco de gracia la inocencia del chico, aunque no se rio, no enfrente de él, pero era saludable para su cordura estar cerca del castaño y escuchar sus locuras y ocurrencias, esa noche quedo comprobado que hacían un excelente equipo, que podían trabajar juntos. Pero porque siente cosquillas en el estómago cuando piensa en eso, cuando piensa que poder estar juntos en una misma misión, en el mismo equipo, en la misma habitación.

Debe recordar también que cuando lo detuvo para que no saliera del auto, siento el toque de su mano, y lo miro extrañado, porqué siente una fuerza extraña dentro de él; que el castaño confundió con molestia e inmediatamente quito la mano de su ropa, aún no se explica por qué sintió eso, porque le agrado ese contacto, por qué aún lo guarda en su memoria.

Y cuando distrajo a la policía que estaba en recepción sintió esa punzada de celos mezclada con desconcierto por parte del chico, y disfruto en verdad sentir eso, como si le reafirmará algo que todavía no descubriera, algo que aún se ocultaba en la oscuridad de su interior, celos, los pudo oler, los pudo sentir como si lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, pero esa descarga que suelta el cuerpo para decir que hay recelo la pudo percibir despidiéndose del cuerpo de Stiles.

-Soy el alfa- fue lo que le respondió después de salvar a ese chico, que estaba asustado detrás del escritorio, viendo como Isaac transformado en hombre lobo, golpeaba al hombre que venía  a matarlo, y que estaba dispuesto a que él fuera el siguiente, pudo ver el alivio cuando todo fue calmado, lo vio en sus ojos, en esos ojos que cada vez que veía se transformaban en algo digno de mirar, algo que no alejaba de su cabeza en las noches.

Tenía el control del beta, había salvado a Stiles y debían escapar de ahí. No había tiempo para más pero se llevó ese recuerdo que cada vez le parece hermoso, la gratitud del chico por haberlo salvado, y el valor de quedarse ahí para dejarles escapar.

-Ese Stiles siempre regresa el favor, es muy leal, muy verdadero, quizá sea mi amigo- se dice el lobo, se lo dice en un murmullo.


	2. Cambios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek sufre desde lo más hondo de su ser al sentir que ha perdido toda esperanza con Stiles.  
> Hace tiempo un pequeño Stiles de 10 años recibió ayuda de un extraño conocido de unos 15 años mas o menos, para saborear unas ricas lunetas.  
> El sheriff nos cuenta que piensa de la obsesión de su hijo por Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como lo trabaje en la primer entrega de esta serie, esta dividida en tres partes, casi siempre serán presente, pasado y lo que vimos en la serie interpretando el nacimiento de esta relación.  
> Espero les guste.

1.- Cambios

 

Adiós

 

En las calles, una sombra se mueve ágilmente entre los techos y azoteas, se mueve como un fantasma, casi no se escucha el sonido de sus pisadas, sólo se logra captar si pudieras poner suficiente atención la respiración entrecortada, y no es por el esfuerzo de correr a toda velocidad, es más bien por el esfuerzo de no querer llorar. Llega al bosque y se en carrera fuertemente, se transforma en lobo, tiene deseos de destruir todo lo que se halle a su paso, mientras que dos amargas gotas de sal y malestar se escurren por su rostro, enmarcando el dolor que se lee en los ojos, en el entrecejo y en sus labios que no dejan de maldecirse una y otra vez; sigue corriendo sin parar, corre y corre aún más fuerte, poco a poco se aleja de la ciudad y se interna en el bosque dejando a su paso solo la esencia del sufrimiento de su corazón roto.

Finalmente se detiene en medio de la soledad del bosque de Beacon Hills y se deja caer de rodillas mientras lanza un aullido desde el fondo de su ser, el más fuerte, el más miserable, el más angustiante, uno que hace tiempo no daba, uno como cuando murieron sus familiares en aquel incendio, uno como cuando a la inocente Paige la tuvo que matar, ahora suena otra vez porque el que ha muerto esta ocasión es él, en manos de aquel chico que hizo polvo su corazón.

El arrepentimiento lo invade, le llena y le pesa enormemente, como es posible que se haya comportado así con el castaño, acaso no quiere estar con él, acaso no quiere tenerlo a su lado, es que han nacido para no poder estar juntos, sólo se recrimina en silencio, deja que el martilleo en su cabeza le ahogue, le desmiembre por dentro, no puede recomponerse, sigue convertido en lobo, pero lentamente la transformación se llega, no porque quiera más bien porque el cansancio es tanto y el hartazgo es lo suficientemente fuerte para no poder seguir como lobo.

Se siente desolado; que el chico lo rechazara, que lo alejara de él, le ha dolido hasta en el alma, Derek creía que Stiles sentía algo por él, pensaba que ese comportamiento de odio-amor, no era normal solo entre camaradas, era una muestra de la fuerte atracción que sentían entre los dos, y que quizá por las situaciones que han ocurrido no podían externalo a viva voz.

Pero lo que ha ocurrido lo ha hecho arrepentirse totalmente porque quizá ahora ni siquiera podrá tener las migas de la amistad del castaño, pues pudo leer en sus profundos y hermosos ojos castaños, esa mirada llena de reproche, de frustración, de odio… los porqué lo agobian, porqué lo hizo, porqué creyó que podía funcionar, porqué pensó que el chico estaba enamorado de él, porqué se enamoró de él, precisamente de él, nunca se había topado con esos sentimientos hacia un chico, ahora ya había asumido su bisexualidad, sólo por ese castaño, pero con lo que acaba de ocurrir se arrepiente de haber hecho todo lo que había hecho. Se arrepiente y la culpa le carcome.

Su primer amor fue Paige y la lleva en su corazón, siempre creyó que ella sería la única mujer que amaría y que nadie más ocuparía su lugar, pero ahora que es mayor que han pasado más de 10 años desde la muerte de Paige, sabe que el dolor que sintió al perderla no se compara con lo que siente ahora, pues el chico del que está enamorado lo ha rechazado, pero antes le hizo creer que si correspondía a sus sentimientos,  parece que ha jugado con él, pues no encuentra otra explicación a que quisiera hablar sobre lo ocurrido la otra noche, cuando Stiles casi muere y él en la desesperación por perderle le dijo te amo con un beso lleno de pasión.

Derek se levanta de donde se haya hincado, se limpia los ojos con el dorso de la mano, en un movimiento fuerte y firme, no tiene tiempo para esas estupideces sentimentales, se dice para empezar a caminar, pero el agujero en el pecho es enorme y a cada paso que da, aumenta su tamaño, quisiera quitar todo lo que siente por el castaño, pero es imposible se ha arraizado en su alma, en su corazón, en su mente, en todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

Lo primero que siempre captaba del chico era su aroma, esa dulce esencia que lo transportaba al paraíso, nada se comparaba con ese olor, que lo llenaba de luz, de magia, de placer, esa fragancia que siempre guardaba en su memoria para cuando estaba solo, recordarlo y creer que el chico estaba con él. Le encantaba cuando el chico se acercaba y lo tocaba, aunque el contacto no durara mucho tiempo, pues el aroma del castaño se impregnaba en su ropa y podía olfatear esa pequeña parte que había tocado Stiles para sentirlo cerca.

Lo segundo era su sonrisa, su vista se deleitaba con esos labios rosas, delgados y suaves que nunca dejaban de moverse, y decir incoherencias y barbaridades, que a pesar de todo lo malo que les pasara no daban paso a borrar esa linda y traviesa sonrisa que en algún momento se formaría en su rostro, esa sonrisa era el aviso de que todo había acabado, de que habían ganado y que seguían juntos. Pero también le hacían pensar en lo bien que sentirían esos labios en conjunto con los suyos, tan cerca, tan pegados, danzando en el tiempo, en el espacio, jugando entre ellos y formando un solo ser, una sola voz.

Los lunares del chico igualmente eran algo que le fascinaba, le hubiese gustado contar cada uno de ellos, acariciarlos, sentirlos y poder colocar sobre ese cuello enmarcado por esos círculos oscuros sus labios y su nariz para dejar su huella y que nadie, absolutamente nadie lo reclamará después de él. Quería clavar su rostro en el cuello del castaño y quedarse por siempre ahí, oliéndolo, sintiendo su suave y tersa piel, posar sus manos sobre su cintura, y que el mundo se apagara a su alrededor, pues estando solo con el chico nada más importaría.

Ahora lo único que podía tener del castaño era su ausencia, el hueco que sentía en el pecho y que quizá nunca volvería a ocupar después de su arrebato de hoy, Derek camina despacio, dejando que unas gotas surquen su rostro, dejando que su corazón se parta en mil pedazos, dejando su alegría en manos de aquel que también ha destrozado su amor.

 

Despojos  y cenizas

 

El pequeño se ha quedado solo, ya ha entrado la noche, y el número de personas que se movían por todos los pasillos ha disminuido, después de que su amiga Cora lo fuera acompañar un rato y a despejarlo de su ensimismamiento, Melissa se ha acercado a comentarle que su padre no podrá ir por el pues tiene un trabajo que no lo dejará libre durante unas buenas horas, por lo que cuando ella salga de su turno se lo llevará a su casa, en donde ya de seguro esta Scott cenado y hecho la tarea, su padre ha sido el que se ha encargado de él durante la tarde.

Stiles no quisiera irse, pero no puede decir nada pues cada vez que lo intenta siempre la razón la tienen los adultos, y que lo mejor para su madre es que no la interrumpa o la altere pues necesita reposar, por eso no debe de entrar a verla, ese es el argumento que le dicen para que deje de insistir en eso de entrar a ver a Claudia.

El pequeño se desespera y trata de alejarse en su mente del lugar, al principio funcionaba, pero cada día es más difícil, pensar en otra cosa, pues el único lugar donde se sentía seguro era el bosque pero también ese lugar le trae a la memoria a su madre, por lo que no funciona del todo eso de pensar en su lugar favorito, después de varios intentos fallidos por tratar de dormir, el chico se levanta de donde se halla sentado, se revisa en sus compartimentos del pantalón y saca unas monedas que lo han acompañado durante toda la semana, se decide usar para sacar un chocolate de la máquina expendedora que está en el hospital.

Despacio se desplaza por los pasillos desiertos del hospital, no quiere que le pregunten a donde va o si se siente bien, o si necesita ayuda, por lo que con la mayor cautela pasa enfrente de la recepción dónde Melissa se haya de espaldas acomodando unos papeles, rápidamente cruza los últimos metros que lo separan del pasillo que lo llevará a la máquina, cuando ya está fuera de la vista de las enfermeras, camina nuevamente despacio, jugando con la moneda entre sus dedos, tratando de que se deslice entre todos los dedos como vi que lo hacía un mago en la televisión pero sin lograrlo.

Cuando se da cuenta ya está frente a la expendedora, observa detenidamente todos los productos y se decide por unas lunetas que están marcadas por un C4, el pequeño introduce la moneda y presiona el código de las lunetas, la maquina trabaja despacio, muy despacio para su gusto, pero cuando casi esta por soltar el empaque con su golosina se detiene, se ha atorado y las lunetas no caen. Stiles golpe despacio el cristal pero no pasa nada, después lo hace con más fuerza, pero no logra mover nada ni un centímetro, se enoja y lo hace con más  ímpetu, pero el resultado es el mismo, Stiles se entristece parece que todo le saldrá mal a partir de ahora, que el universo no se conforma con que este solo en el hospital, aburrido y sin poder ver a su madre, que ahora no puede obtener ese miserable dulce.

-Deja, yo te ayudo- se escucha una voz masculina a sus espaldas que se acerca lentamente.

El castaño se gira sobre sus talones y descubre al hermano mayor de Cora frente a él, el moreno toma la máquina expendedora y la mueve con mucha facilidad hacia enfrente, la sacude un poco y las lunetas que estaban atoradas caen suavemente, el muchacho acomoda nuevamente la máquina, se agacha para sacar las lunetas y se las entrega al chico, que está muy contento, abre los ojos enormemente y le agradece con un abrazo.

El moreno se siente un poco incómodo con el contacto, no está acostumbrado a que invadan su espacio personal, eso sólo lo hace Cora y a veces Laura, ni siquiera sus padres se acercan tanto a él, pero no lo aparta pero tampoco le corresponde el abrazo, se queda parado mientras piensa que ha sido mala idea, hacerle caso a su pequeña hermana.

Cuando regresaron del hospital, Cora iba guardando silencio, y eso le pareció extraño a Derek, no  es que la niña fuera una chica muy habladora, pero sentía esa energía que emanaba con una tonalidad gris y con sabor a melancolía, así que antes de entrar a su casa, se detuvo, deteniendo por inercia a su hermanita, la tomo de los hombros y se acurruco a su lado.

-¿Estás preocupada?- pregunta el moreno tratando de ser lo más sensible posible.

-Stiles se quedó solo- sus ojos expresaban una tristeza profunda –no creo que haya sido buena idea dejarlo- termina de decir la chica mientras mira la punta de sus zapatos.

-Pero sabes bien que no podíamos quedarnos más tiempo- dice el chico mientras le acaricia el cabello –además no teníamos permiso de ir- termina con un puchero en los labios.

-Lo sé, pero quisiera que no estuviera solo- termina de decir la chica mientras se acerca a la puerta para abrirla. El moreno se pone lentamente de pie.

-Si quieres puedo ir a verlo –dice rindiéndose el mayor, haciendo que su hermana se gire con sorpresa en su rostro- cuando se hayan dormido- suelta mientras mira hacia una ventana que se haya en la parte izquierda de la casa, la ventana de la habitación de sus padres.

-¿Harías eso?- pregunta la niña sin poder esconder la sonrisa que se ha formado en su rostro, Derek afirma solo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Por mi hermanita favorita, haría lo que fuera- la niña lo abraza y el solo con la mano derecha le hace presión en la espalda para corresponderle el gesto.

-Gracias- logra susurrar la pequeña.

-Pero…- la separa de su cuerpo y se vuelve a agachar -pero debes prometer que cambiaras esa cara de tristeza para que no sospechen nada- la niña asiente con la cabeza –bien ahora entremos-.

Stiles lo suelta y le dice gracias en voz alta, el moreno solo corresponde con una mirada suave y lo ve alejarse feliz con su envoltura sonando musicalmente mientras corre en dirección de la sala de espera. El castaño se detiene antes de cruzar frente a las enfermeras de recepción como si se le hubiera olvidado algo, se gira y ve en dirección de la expendedora, pero no hay nadie, se extraña, mira en varias direcciones, pero no logra ver al héroe de sus lunetas.

-¿Dónde andabas?- le dice Melissa, mientras le coloca su chamarra y le da a que cargue su mochila, pues ella lleva sus propias cosas y no puede llevar todo –sólo firmo y nos vamos-.

-Si- contesta el pequeño, aunque él no se siente pequeño a sus diez años, se vuelve a desanimar pues se tiene que ir de lo más cerca que puede estar de su madre, pero ya no hace berrinche, pues sabe que de todas formas no se quedará –voy al auto- dice secamente mientras sale del hospital ya estando fuera abre sus lunetas, y camina hasta llegar al coche de Melissa, se echa unos puñados a la boca y los mastica disfrutando cada una de las sensaciones que le dan los sabores, los colores y de morderlos en conjunto, cuando esta frente a la puerta del copiloto, siente algo en su nuca y se gira, no ve nada, pero en la distancia parece que se descubre algo, Stiles espera pero no ve nada, o a alguien.

-¿Qué ves Stiles?- le pregunta Melissa mientras abre el auto y coloca sus cosas en la parte de atrás.

-Nada- contesta el castaño, pero no deja de mirar hacía ese mismo punto, después de que Melissa se ha sentado en su asiento, el castaño se mete al coche, pero no deja de ver hacía esa dirección.

Cuando el auto se mueve logra ver dos puntos que brillan por solo un segundo, Stiles se ríe parece que son un par de ojos que lo ven, como si lo cuidarán, como si fueran dos luces que se posan sin descanso sobre él.

 

Aliados y contrarios

(Sheriff Stilinski)

 

Obsesión, obsesión rayando la locura criminal, es lo que le cruza por la mente al padre de Stiles, cuando es interrumpido por este.

-¿Alguna otra descripción?- pregunta el sheriff al padre de Lydia y a Melissa quienes son los que le han llamado para que busque a la chica, quien ha desaparecido de manera sospechosa y extraña del hospital, lo único que saben es que se ha ido desnuda, después de emitir un largo y sonoro grito, que hasta Scott ha escuchado y eso que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad.

La preocupación del padre de Lydia es visible, pues no tiene una buena relación con la chica y seguramente la madre de esta le echara la culpa de esto, también. Pero sobre todo es su hija la extraviada.

-Mide 1.59, ojos verdes, piel clara y su cabello es rubio rojizo- emite Stiles como tarabilla respondiendo a su padre quien lo mira sorprendido, los ojos de los otros adultos también se posan sobre el castaño, quien no logra captar esa estupefacción con la que le miran.

El padre lo echa del hospital, pues sabe que no es seguro que este ahí, hay un posible secuestro y su hijo como lo conoce muy bien, le gusta meter las narices donde no le llaman, le gustaría encerrarlo bajo llave para que no anduviera metiéndose en problemas, pero el chico es tan listo que encontraría la forma de escapar de ahí, por lo que el padre se conforma con que se aleje lo más posible de ahí.

Nunca ha entendido la fascinación de su hijo por la chica Martin, tiene que aceptar que es guapa, atractiva e inteligente, pero desde que han ido juntos en la escuela su hijo ha quedado embobado por la pelirroja, pareciera que le hubiese hecho un embrujo, pues todo lo que sale de la boca de la chica para Stiles es ley, es la verdad y trata de complacerla lo más que puede.

El padre jamás se ha metido en las relaciones de su hijo, realmente porque nunca ha tenido una, le hubiera gustado que anduviera de novio con la chica Hale, Cora, pues lo que se acuerda de ella es que era dulce, amable, confiable, hermosa y una amiga cercana a su hijo, de hecho llego a insinuarle que serían buena pareja pero después del suceso horroroso que acabó con casi todos los Hale, incluyéndole a ella, ya no la menciona frente al castaño, pues sabe que le afecta mucho.

Esto de buscar a Lydia le ha dado un buen dolor de cabeza al sheriff, pues parece que ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y se ha encontrado con situaciones extrañas y algo perversas. Mientras interrogaba al chico Lahey, Isaac pudo detectar esa mala relación que tenían padre e hijo, incluso preguntó por el moretón del muchacho en el ojo, pero recibió una respuesta evasiva y nada tranquilizadora, además que le haya dicho que del cuerpo que acaban de encontrar saqueado en el cementerio lo único que le hayan quitado fuera el hígado le lleno de asco y repulsión, pero sin duda alguien debería hacer ese trabajo. 

De todas formas la conversación con el chico rubio no dio frutos en su búsqueda de la pelirroja, es más Isaac parecía que quería huir del lugar, como si temiera por algo, como si no pudiese decir toda la verdad. Sin embargo no podía seguir reteniéndolo, debía ir a la escuela, y él tenía que encontrar a Lydia, pues como bien dijo la chica desaparecida estaba desnuda y el frio podría matarla.

Y si esto no fuera suficiente tenía que apartar a los medios de comunicación (que su mayoría eran reporteros amarillistas) del sepelio de Kate Argent, pues todos querían una buena foto morbosa o una buena declaración comprometedora para publicar y desacreditar a la familia Argent, sólo por conseguir vender lo suficiente o alcanzar el puesto soñado. El sheriff los conocía lo suficiente para dudar de las especulaciones sobre la hoy occisa y su plan macabro de incendiar una casa con toda una familia completa adentro, aunque los hecho y evidencias le decían otra cosa, tenía tanta cosas en la cabeza, pero una preocupación que nunca lo dejaba en paz, era su propio hijo, metiéndose en donde no debe y hablando más de lo necesario gracias a Dios que el profesor Harris lo castigo y lo tiene en detención un buen rato o eso fue lo que le escribió su hijo en un mensaje disculpándose de no poder comer con él, en la patrulla como lo hacían casi siempre.

Aunque últimamente desde la llegada de Derek Hale, si mal no recuerda su hijo ha pasado menos tiempo con él, incluso en las noches cuando llega a veces Stiles no está, no sabe muy bien que ocurre con su hijo, no se atreve tampoco a preguntarle, pero tal vez tenga que ver con ese nuevo amigo suyo. Derek Hale.

Pero cantó victoria demasiado pronto, pues su hijo y su inseparable amigo Scott estaban donde no deberían estar, en el sepelio de Kate, observando como delincuentes a la lejanía, no puede creerlo, si no está acosando a la pelirroja, está buscando problemas, que no puede ser un adolescente normal, o es acaso que su rebeldía la lleva al extremo de faltar a la autoridad policiaca. Así que se los lleva a la patrulla y los mete en el asiento de atrás, como castigo esperando que no hablen, no se muevan y reflexionen sobre lo que han hecho.

Tiene la preocupación hasta lo cielos, pues la chica Lydia aún no da señal ni siquiera de estar viva, y están muy lejos de encontrarla, sabe que eso también pode nervioso aumentando la posibilidad de un ataque de pánico a su hijo, por lo que lo trata de mantener al margen de la situación, pero en ese momento le llegue un llamado de refuerzo para atender una ambulancia que ha sido interceptada, y cuando se da cuenta los dos chicos han desaparecido de la patrulla, pero no tiene tiempo para irlos a buscar así que espera que solo hayan regresado a espiar a los Argent.

Pero no tarda en volverse a topar con su hijo que ya lo ha alcanzado en los límites del bosque espiando la ambulancia, es que ese chico de verdad le gusta el peligro, así que lo regaña por enésima vez, tratando de ser lo más claro posible aunque sabe que no funcionará, es como si le hablará a una pared.

-Lydia- dice el castaño interrumpiendo su llamada de atención -Lydia- vuelve a decir el chico, entonces sigue la mira de Stiles y ahí está la chica, al parecer sana y salva, y desnuda, esto lo comprueba cuando ve como su hijo trastabilla y se cae al suelo de la impresión, supone y no quisiera saberlo, pero su hijo sigue siendo virgen, eso es demasiada información para un padre, aparte de endiosar a la chica que lo trata mal, no ha probado suerte con otras mujeres, esto no es halagador para nadie, pero que puede hacer si su hijo lo ha decidido así, y mientras cubre a la chica con su propio uniforme, piensa, que si ahora tiene un amigo mayor como Derek tal vez con él tenga la confianza de salir a buscar mujeres y comportarse normal o al menos, menos extraño de lo que es. Aunque se extraña de haber pensado en ese chico, pero tal vez sea por como ahora Stiles ya no lo ataca como antes y como ya lo supone sean amigos ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben esto e solo por entretenimiento.  
> La partes que más me gusta escribir son cuando son pequeños o cuando sufren por amor ahora de grandes uno por el otro.  
> Comenten y kudos.... gracias


	3. Pasos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el lobo no soporta el rechazo del castaño y se deja consumir por el dolor durante toda la noche, mientras que descubrimos algo más del corazón roto de Stiles mientras su madre se encuentra en el hospital.  
> Isaac nos devela sus observaciones y relaciones con ambos chicos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les vuelvo a recordar viene dividido en tres partes, el presente con Derek como protagonista, el pasado con Stiles contándonos alternadamente con el lobo de sus recuerdos más dolorosos, y ahora es el turno de Isaac revelarnos lo que ha visto de ambos chicos, en una observación poco ortodoxa.

2.- Pasos

   

Adiós

 

Ya ha llegado la mañana, los rayos del sol se cuelan por la ventana que sigue abierta, pues esa fue la vía de acceso a su habitación, el día es cálido, se ve cubierto por una sombra de rocío, que le da al ambiente esa sensación de humedad y belleza a la vez. Pero él no ha dormido ni un segundo, tampoco ha despejado todas las marañas que tiene en la cabeza, la noche se ha ido, pero el dolor aún lo acompaña, nunca se había sentido tan perdido, como si la vida ya no pudiera ser vivida y tuviera que empezar a recoger los fragmentos de lo que alguna vez conoció como felicidad. Unas marcas moradas se dejan asomar por debajo de sus ojos y no sólo es por estar desvelado, es porque mucha agua con sal ha corrido por aquellos surcos de su piel dejando en evidencia el pesar de su alma y su corazón.

Aunque si se pone a pensarlo bien, no se había considerado feliz desde hace mucho tiempo, no recuerda cuando sonrió antes de conocer al castaño, ni recuerda siquiera si alguna vez hizo algo bueno o desinteresado por alguien más sino hubiese sido porque estaba cerca de ese chico y lo inspiraba a ser mejor. Ahora se sentía derrotado como si no valiese la pena seguir caminando por este sendero llamado vida. Se sentía ausente, como si su existencia se hubiera cortado y le hubiera desechado de todo tipo de sensaciones, de emociones, esta arrumbado en un rincón en posición fetal, con temor a que si se mueve se pueda desquebrajar en mil pedazos.

Odiaba la sensación que sentía, odiaba sentirse mal, odiaba tocar su pecho y palpar como su corazón sufría por palpitar cada vez, para mantenerlo con vida, tan roto y despedazado como se encontraba en esos momentos, también detestaba como su cabeza le punzaba mientras le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, que se lo había advertido, que eso no era buena idea, que todo era su culpa y que se merecía sufrir por ser tan imbécil y dejar enamorarse, dejarse ser frágil. Siempre se había conducido por el odio y la ira, y hasta el momento le había funcionado, puesto que con Paige y Kate nada había resultado bien, se prometió que no iba repetir eso, que nunca volvería a intimidar con alguien; se recuerda que cuando empezó a sentir eso por el castaño, se lo negó y trato de seguir su camino, es más cuando tuvo la oportunidad de estar con alguien más la tomó y tuvo graves consecuencias (Jennifer), sabiendo que estaba equivocado y que sólo quería olvidar al castaño y la fuerte atracción que ejercía sobre él.

Y lo que más le dolía era que quizá después de esto no podría ver siquiera de lejos al castaño, pues sólo en seis días desaparecería de Beacon Hills, se iría lejos, muy lejos y no podría volver a mirar esos lunares, no volverá a oler ese suave y dulce aroma, y sobre todo no podría pedirle una última oportunidad, aunque conociéndose sabía que su orgullo le impediría ir tras el castaño y disculparse a pesar de querer hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Se tenía que hacer a la idea de que ese ser que lo hacía llegar al cielo con solo mirarle, de que lo elevaba al paraíso con solo sonreír, ya nunca más estaría frente a él; se sentía abandonado, solo y enojado, demasiado enojado consigo mismo en principio y después con el castaño, pues no le respondió como quería que lo hiciera, como esperaba desde el fondo de su ser.

Qué estará pensando ese chico, qué sentirá en este momento, le cruzaban todas esas interrogantes al lobo, quizá para él, sólo haya sido un mal momento digno de olvidarse, o una estupidez hecha por alguien estúpido, o quizá tal vez y sólo tal vez estaría pensando en ese beso como algo mágico, esas ideas atropellaban su sentido, pues le lastima el pensar que quizá sólo él estuviera sufriendo, y qué a Stiles le diera lo mismo ese encuentro, ese empujón, esa noche, esa ruptura. Las maldiciones no lo dejaban, lo ahogaban, lo trituraban, le impedían levantarse del suelo, en ese rincón de su habitación en el que había decidido quedarse a juntar sus pedazos y tratar de pegarlos con lo poco que le quedaba de ego.

Su celular sonó varias veces desde que el sol alumbraba su habitación y no fue hasta la sexta o décima vez que se cansó de escucharlo, que por fin se movió de ese escondite que había elegido para tomar la llamada. Los pasos que dio para llegar hasta su teléfono fueron torpes e inseguros.

-Te he estado llamando toda la mañana- la voz de Cora se escucha enojada –te dije que te hablaría temprano- continua la hermana ya más tranquila -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no contestabas?-.

Un enorme silencio inunda la conversación, con un peso gris y doloroso, Derek quiere responder lo mejor que puede, como siempre lo había hecho detrás de la máscara que el mismo se fabricaba para evitar mostrar sus verdaderas emociones, pero hoy esta tan mal, tan cerca del suelo, que no logra articular palabras sin que sienta como le quema la mentira en la garganta.

-Nada, sólo me quede dormido…- se calla se recompone y dice -¿Qué pasó?-.

Cora no es tonta, y logra descifrar en el pequeño discurso que acaba de escuchar algo que no es propio de su hermano, algo que lucha por salir, pero que está reprimido. Algo que quiere avanzar con pasos lentos y torpes, pero que se ha quedado varado dentro de su hermano.

-¿Sucede algo?- deja sonar la pregunta en el aire, esperando al moreno que diga algo – ¿Derek? ¿Sigues ahí?- dice después de unos segundos que no escucha nada.

-Nada- responde enojado el lobo, ya con más ímpetu -¿qué quieres?-.

Cora no se convence, pero le empieza a relatar la razón de su llamada, sin dejar de pensar en lo que le ocurre a su hermano, al colgar se queda preocupada por Derek, así que decide comunicarse con Peter para pedirle que lo vaya a ver, que lo observe y luego le informe que pasa con su hermano, por si tiene problemas o en qué anda metido. Cora quisiera visitarlo pero está muy lejos y hay mucho que hacer en dónde está ahora. No puede descuidar su deber con la manada, por ahora o hasta estar segura de que se trata ese asunto que tiene atontado a su hermano.

Derek se ha despabilado, la llamada lo ha ayudado a ponerse de pie, a ganar algunas fuerzas para vivir un día más, se mete a la regadera, con agua fría se da el baño que tarda el doble de lo que siempre se tarda, pero no le molesta que el agua caía sobre él, limpiando los rastros del bosque, los vestigios de tierra y hierba; sale del baño, se viste despacio y cuando ve su reloj ya ha pasado de medio día, es domingo, así que no tiene nada que hacer hasta la tarde que ha de ver a Scott y a Isaac quien ha regresado a la ciudad y quiere verlo, dijo en su mensaje de texto pasarlo a saludar. Aunque ahora él no tiene ganas de nada, si por él fuera se tiraría en el piso o mejor saldría a golpear y destrozar árboles o algún tipejo que se e ponga enfrente. Pero recuerda a Stiles y decide que golpear a cualquiera no, sólo a los malos, como dice el castaño, ese recuerdo lo hace sonreír. Pero inmediatamente lo censura de su mente, el chico se cuela en su mente hasta en esos momentos, incluso cuando quiere olvidarlo, este llega para no dejarle solo y seguir atormentándolo, que destino tan cruel que está jugando con el lobo.

Al mirarse al espejo nota que se ha puesto por inercia una de las dos chamarras de cuero que al castaño le gustan, alguna vez le comentó que esas le daban un aspecto de chico malo, de un lobo malo y feroz, pero dejó entrever  que le gustaban ese estilo de chamarras y que se le veían muy bien al lobo. Cuando Derek escuchó esas palabras, no pudo evitar sonreír halagado y satisfecho de que el chico lo viera y lo admirara. De que lo viera…

Pero hoy ninguna sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, es más se quitó de prisa esa chamarra y se puso otra más nueva, que el castaño no había admirado ni visto, al verse nuevamente al espejo se aprobó el aspecto que tenía pues ya no le recordaba en nada al castaño, y se dispuso a salir, tomó sus llaves, su celular y vi un mensaje que tenía apenas hace unas horas, se extrañó de no verlo cuando le contesto a Cora, pues tenía 6:24 de la mañana como hora, y el remitente era Stiles, al leer el nombre, el aire se le corto, la esperanza empezó a nacer nuevamente pero decidió guardar la compostura, de seguro el chico lo iba a mandar muy lejos por lo de ayer o alguna estupidez que evidencie que no le importó lo de ayer. Así que sin leer el mensaje, lo borra. Sale al día que lo recibe con un sol muy brillante y decide manejar al otro extremo de la ciudad, lo más lejos de la casa Stilinski, buscar consuelo en algún otro lado. Dar pasos al lado contrario suena tentador, alejarse de las huellas que lo pisotean y buscar en otro lugar el olvido.

 

Despojos  y cenizas

 

Derek regresa a su casa después de ver que el auto McCall llega sin inconvenientes a la casa Stilinski, observa como el pequeño Stiles baja dando traspiés del auto, toma sus mochila y se apresura a entrar a su casa, lanzando una despedida rápida a su conductora, el cielo amenaza con llover, unas gotas ligeras van cayendo, pero está tan nublado y negro allá arriba que de seguro viene una tormenta, por lo que Melissa se apresura a despedirse del señor Stilinski que acaba de llegar en la patrulla, quién agradece que haya llevado al chico, de última hora se desocupó y le propuso a Melissa pasar por el chico a su casa para que ni manejara y dejará más tiempo solo a Scott, pero como Melissa ya estaba en al auto con Stiles, le preguntó que a donde quería ir, si esperar a su padre con su hijo o en su propia casa, el pequeño hizo muecas de estar pensándolo hasta que le contestó que en su casa, en su propio cuarto. Por lo que Melissa le avisa a su padre que se lo va a llevar a su casa. Y aquí están despidiéndose y él agradeciéndole por todo lo de hoy.

Stiles sube a su habitación corriendo en las escaleras después de saludar rápidamente a su padre y contestarle que ya ha cenado en el hospital, se encierra tras la puerta de su habitación, en estos momentos prefiere la soledad, no tiene ganas de hablar, ni llorar, ni de comer, ni de nada, se siente extraño pero no se deja derrumbar o al menos trata de no hacerlo frente a su padre, quien está muy atosigado por la situación de Claudia, y el pequeño no quiere aumentar su pesar con sus propios sufrimientos. El castaño es un buen hijo siempre piensa en sus padres, descuidándose un poco a sí mismo, esto es un rasgo que nunca dejará de hacer, ni siquiera cuando se va a la universidad y está muy lejos del ahora sheriff.

Se acurruca en su cama, para terminar acostado en forma fetal, abrazando su peluche favorito, cuando era muy pequeño su madre se lo regaló como símbolo de la libertad de jugar en el bosque de su sitio preferido, el pequeño Stiles no se acuerda cómo fue pues tendría 2 años más o menos cuando su madre lo sorprendió con un lobo, canis lupus como le dice de cariño a su peluche, hace tiempo que lo tenía acomodado en su repisa, pero desde que su madre está en el hospital, todas las noches se hace compañía con el lobo color caramelo. Escucha que su padre ronda afuera de su habitación, pero no se atreve a entrar, cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, se hace el dormido, su padre lo observa calladamente intenta acercarse a la cama pero se detiene y decide dejarlo en paz, se aleja bajando por las escaleras hasta la cocina y abre una cerveza. Desde que Claudia ha estado en el hospital, decidió no dormir en su habitación pues le trae recuerdos sobre todo malos, por lo que ahora duerme en el sofá, si es que puede dormir, porque muchas veces amanece y él no pega ojo pensando en su esposa, en su hijo, en lo que les espera.

El lobo se da una idea de todo lo que pasa en esa casa, pues está lo suficientemente cerca de la casa y puede oler las emociones que inundan el ambiente, sobre todo desde la ventana de Stiles, puede percibir como el sentir del chico es tan fuerte, tan marcado, tan profundo, que se tiene que retirar para no comenzar a llorar por los sentimientos tan puros y verdaderos del pequeño.

El lobo tiene una conversación pendiente para mañana temprano rumbo a la escuela pero omitirá mucha información cuando le cuente a su hermanita lo que ha visto, hay algo en el pequeño Stiles que lo desconcierta, algo que lo atrae, pero a la vez le molesta, no entiende que es, quizá sea el dolor que lo rodea o sus ganas de seguir viviendo a pesar de que tiene todo en contra, quizá solo sea su imaginación y empieza a pensar en tonterías pues ya es tarde como para andar en el bosque solo y sin permiso de sus padres, esto último lo regresa a la realidad, ya en su habitación y después de correr bajo la lluvia observa su escritorio donde todavía lo esperan sus pendientes para cuando regresa a clases, pero es tan tarde y está demasiado agotado como para hacer algo así que se dispone a dormir de una vez por todas.

La casa Stilinski está en silencio, todo parece tranquilo, la lluvia ha amainado después de dos largas horas de truenos y relámpagos pero en una habitación, una pesadilla no deja en paz a un pequeño, que se mueve en su cama tanto, y tan desesperado tratando de mantener la calma e intentando despertar.

El chico se ve así mismo pero unos años mayor, al parecer ha de tener unos 18 años, está caminando por un sendero oscuro, tiene miedo pero sigue adelante, sus pasos no son seguros, siente la soledad que envuelve todo a su alrededor, sólo puede ver hacía enfrente aunque intenta mirar hacia otros lados, pero no puede como si una fuerzo lo obligara a caminar de frente, sin opciones, sin elección el chico sigue avanzando, puede escuchar un murmullo que poco a poco se hace más fuerte, como si alguien rezará o maldijera, no escucha ni entiende lo que dice, pero está claro que hay alguien más ahí.

El castaño trata de hablar pero no tiene voz, como si la garganta estuviera seca, se toca el cuello y se lo soba, y vuelve a intentar decir algo, pero las palabras no salen, eso lo atemoriza aún más, no entiende lo que pasa, pero siente que alguien lo mira, unos ojos se posan sobre él, pero Stiles no detecta de donde vienen, o de quién son, intenta seguir caminando, pero cada paso se vuelve más pesado, más difícil, siente que desfallece, hay una luz muy lejos he intenta llegar a ella, pero el ambiente lo empieza a sofocar un poco más.

-Hijo… hijo… hijo…- una voz se escucha de donde viene la luz, Stiles trata de acercarse –hijo… hijo… hijo…- la voz no se calla, pero se escucha más lejos.

El castaño, la busca desesperado, y empieza a correr con todas sus fuerzas, cada vez el esfuerzo es mayor, pero no cede ante el cansancio o el abatimiento, lo hace con más fuerza, como si fuera lo único en su vida, la voz empieza a desaparecer, y el chico enloquece, porque quiere seguir escuchándola, quiere que le siga guiando en su camino, no quiere sentirse solo, no como se siente ahora, no quiere sentirse nunca como se siente hoy.

La carrera no termina y los ojos que lo vigilan empiezan a correr a su lado, como si lo persiguieran, el chico se asusta y corre más rápido, más de lo que sus propias fuerzas le pueden dar, la desesperación lo consume, lo agobia, no puede creer que ahí termine todo, que ni siquiera pueda decirle algo a su madre, su garganta sigue seca, la voz esta ronca y no sale nada de palabras, ni siquiera gemidos, se siente horrible, siente como el peso del cielo se le viene encima y de pronto ese chico de 18 años, empieza a perder edad hasta llegar a la actualidad, al pequeño niño que es, siente como el cielo se despedaza y cae encima de él, impidiendo su avance y aplastándolo, asfixiándolo, reclamando su vida, el chico intenta por todos los medios salir a flote, pero no lo logra, lo intenta cada vez más, pero las fuerzas lo traicionan y siente como empieza a perder, a derrotarse ante ese mundo cruel que se desquebraja a su alrededor, pero los ojos que lo vigilaban ya están muy cerca de él, invadiendo con miedo su cuerpo, y lo único que puede hacer es dar un último respiro y lanza un grito desde el fondo de ser.

Su padre corre desde el sofá lo más rápido que puede hasta la habitación del niño, irrumpe empujando la puerta, y lo encuentra sentado en medio de la cama abrazando al lobo de peluche, emitiendo ese grito largo y lastimoso, empapado en sudor, con lágrimas a borbotones, sin poder moverse, el adulto lo abraza muy fuerte y le dice palabras para calmarlo, lo abraza para disipar las pesadillas, para hacerlo sentir seguro, para que olvide el sufrimiento que tiene, para que pueda respirar y deje de llorar, pero tarda mucho tiempo en lograr que el pequeño cobre la compostura y el sentido, no lo ha soltado y se promete que nunca abandonará a ese pequeño.

Una hora y media más tarde ya está calmado, pero las lágrimas siguen escurriendo como si de una fuente se tratará, está abrazado de su padre, no lo ha soltado desde que pudo moverse y se ha adherido a él para sentirse seguro y lejos de todo el mal que lo aqueja, su padre le besa la cabeza y lo arrulla despacio, lo trata de calmar sin mucha suerte, el pequeño aún tiene fresca en su mente la imágenes de su pesadilla, los pasos que daba para acercarse a la voz de su madre, las voces que lo atormentaban y aquellos ojos que no dejaban de verlo y lo perseguían por la eternidad.

Después de mucho tiempo empieza a hundirse en su inconciencia y se queda dormido, su padre se ha quedado a su lado por cualquier cosa, es la primera vez, que se levanta gritando de una pesadilla, últimamente lo habían estado aquejando, pero no había pasado lo de hoy, y eso asusta a su padre quien no se separará de esa cama hasta que vuelva a ser de día, sólo faltan tres horas para amanecer.

Antes de perderse en el sueño otra vez, le llega a la mente la imagen de ese Stiles de 18 años que vio, un chico delgado pero atlético, con el cabello corto peinado hacía adelante, no como lo tiene ahora que le llega casi hasta los ojos,  de playera blanca y camisa rayada, con pantalones de mezquilla índigos, y con el dolor muy enterrado en los ojos.

Derek se despierta de sobresalto, algo le incomoda, algo le molesta pero no entiende que es, se siente extraño, se levanta de su cama, y se dirige a su ventana que está abierta, por donde entró para que sus padre no lo escucharan, se deja encantar por lo que miran sus ojos , por la luz azul que reflejan la luna y las estrellas y observa para afuera, hacía al bosque, a la inmensidad de la oscuridad, ahora que está sólo y ve lo hermoso de la luna, se acuerda de Paige, hace un año estaban juntos pero ahora todo se había terminado, recuerda como ocurrió todo, cómo se desvaneció entre sus brazos, será que la vida es cruel incluso hasta con un pequeño niño de diez años.

 

 

Aliados y contrarios

Isaac

 

Lo conoce de lejos a decir verdad, han estado juntos desde la primaría pero no se han acercado tanto como para llamarse amigos, hubo una época cuando el castaño perdió a su madre cuando ellos se volvieron algo íntimos, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, que de seguro Stiles ya ni se acuerda del tiempo que Isaac le dedicó para hacerlo sentir acompañado y despejarle un poco la mente, pero actualmente sólo son conocidos y compañeros, quizá se deba a que el rubio casi no habla, es reservado, algo tímido, de hecho no tiene amigos y a que Scott es muy celoso con el castaño, no deja que se le acerquen demasiado, como si el hablar con alguien más le fuera a aminorar la amistad que tienen. O esa es la idea que tiene el chico de ellos. Pero a pesar de todo el castaño le agrada, tiene esa aura juguetona y amistosa que consigue caerle bien a todo el mundo, sacarles una sonrisa socarrona bueno a casi todo el mundo, pues a Lydia le sigue pareciendo algo molesto y está lejos de parecerle atractivo. Porque como todos saben Stiles está perdidamente enamorado de la pelirroja, sin embargo está tiene otros intereses, muy distantes del castaño; de hecho al rubio ella le cae algo mal, por su actitud soberbia y egocéntrica, no entiende cómo es que a Stiles le agrada ella, y quisiera ser su novio, algo raro que no puede descifrar, Isaac piensa que son dos puntos que nunca estarán juntos, no les ve futuro.

El rubio lo ha observado de lejos, es un buen chico, y ahora que se ha transformado en lobo, sus sospechas son ciertas es un excelente tipo, bueno eso lo constata con el aroma que despide que es puro, agradable, sencillo y lleno de energía que lo marea un poco cuando está cerca de él, esa es una interrogante pues cómo Scott puede tenerlo carca y no darle vértigo, quizá por eso son amigos soportan los defectos y actitudes (y olores) del otro. Pero se mantiene a raya por hacerle caso a su alfa, Derek, puesto que debe estar alejado de los demás especialmente de esos dos cabezas duras según palabras del alfa.

El rubio ha sufrido mucho con su padre desde que perdió a su madre, no se puede decir que sean una familia, pues él lo trata mal, no lo escucha, no le entiende y le golpea a más no poder y por razones tan simples y estúpidas, esto merma la conducta del chico lo hace temeroso y con mucho rencor en su interior además tiene esa sensación que está perdido, como abandonado y al encontrase con Derek decide arriesgarse a que lo muerda con la posibilidad de morir en el intento pues no tiene nada por que existir y le gustaría sentirse vivo aunque sea una vez; pero todo sale bien al principio y sobrevive, se vuelve fuerte, es parte de una manada, tiene alguien en quien confiar, pero sólo dura unos segundos, pues su padre aparece muerto y todo se derrumba otra vez. Pero pensándolo mejor todo ha mejorado esta vez, él que su progenitor ya no este con él cambia el juego, cambia su destino, le transforma la vida.

Ha estado escuchando a Stiles y a Scott durante todo el entrenamiento de lacrosse, para saber que planean pues es una de las enmiendas de Derek, ser sus ojos y oídos en el instituto,  al enterarse de que Scott lo ha olido se altera un poco, pero también sabe que Jackson ha sido transformado, así que quizá se puedan confundir, pero ahora que está en el campo frente al moreno, se deja fluir por la adrenalina, esa adrenalina que siente, pues el lacrosse saca el instinto de supervivencia y de lucha de los jugadores, transformando en máquinas de matar a los hombres lobo.

Ve fijamente a los ojos a Scott que está en la portería y quien es su rival, se miden desde lejos y el silbato del entrenador es el pie, para que ambos se lancen contra el otro en una lucha encarnizada y llena de furia y fuerza, un espectáculo que admirar por todos los compañeros del lacrosse. Estando en la fila puede sentir las emociones que tiene el castaño quien está formado detrás de él, puede oler la sospecha, la duda y la conexión que entabla con Scott, puede oler que sospecha de él, -Qué inteligente- piensa para sí el rubio. Se escucha el silbato que lo saca de sus pensamientos lanzándose en carrera contra el otro lobo, cuando sus cuerpos chocan se oye un estruendo seco y hueco, pero a ninguno le dolió. Se miran fijamente a los ojos retándose. Pero son interrumpidos por la policía quienes retiran del campo al rubio por ser el principal sospechoso de la muerte de su padre para hablar con él.

A pesar de ser entrevistado por el sheriff, Isaac logra escuchar la conversación que tienen Stiles y Scott sobre él, el castaño muestra preocupación y algo de empatía con su situación, quizá porque los dos son huérfanos de madre,  y sabe lo que es no contar con esa figura que puede dar cariño y mano firme a la vez, esa figura que es todo amor y pasión, que puede regañar con furia pero que lo hace por ama, esa figura que ambos no tienen en su vida y desconocen ahora de adolescentes, pero también puede escuchar como el castaño deduce muy rápido que si lo encierran en una celda estará en problemas, pues esta noche hay luna llena, ese castaño siempre tan perspicaz, piensa para sí el rubio.

Mientras estaba encerrado en la celda, antes de que la luna estuviera alumbrando el paisaje citadino de Beacon Hills, Isaac tuvo tiempo para meditar sus razones para confiar en un desconocido, puesto que eso era Derek, un total y completo desconocido en quien había puesto su confianza, realmente nunca había hablado con él, ni siquiera cuando compartía clases con su hermana Cora, tenía una imagen reservada y rebelde del moreno. Le parecía de esos chicos que buscan problemas sólo para sentirse vivos, sólo para desafiar a la autoridad. Las dudas lo asaltaban pues no veía una salida y al parecer el moreno no aparecería para ayudarlo aunque en la tarde cuando fue a hablar con él le afirmó que estaría al pendiente de él.

El moreno se acercó a él aquella noche en el cementerio, le ayudó y le mostró un mundo desconocido, lleno de poder, de fuerza y de independencia, eso era algo que el rubio anhelaba cada día, todos los días, pues en su casa se consumía entre las paredes y los terribles castigos que su padre le daba. La promesa de ser otro, fue un motivo muy fuerte para aceptar que el alfa lo convirtiera, sin que le importará los cazadores, la sed de matar, el ansia de lo salvaje, el descontrol que implicaba la luna llena y el estar regido por sus emociones y sentimientos más viscerales a todas horas.

Pudo leer en los ojos del alfa el poder, y admiró la seguridad y la libertad con la que se movía, hablaba y caminaba por el mundo, y quiso eso para él, aunque en estos momentos cuando no puede mantener el control de su cuerpo la idea de ser lobo no es tan atractiva y disfrutable como lo era en un principio.

El instinto se despierta en Isaac puede sentir como se apodera de su cuerpo, ya no se distingue entre el lobo y el humano, todo lo que pasa por su mente es la necesidad de enterrar los dientes en algo vivo, sus sentidos se agudizan pero no así su capacidad de discernir. Dos olores le llegan al cuerpo uno conocido y otro que nunca lo abandonará a partir de ahora, el último es un aroma salado y óxido, es sangre, alguien que está cerca se está desangrando puesto que la esencia se esparce rápidamente invadiéndolo completamente, el otro olor es el de Stiles, esa fragancia dulce, energética y en este momento opacada por el miedo.

El sonido de la alarma contra fuegos lo aturde, le vuelve loco y lo altera más de lo que está, ya no hay rastro del chico inocente y callado que se sienta en la última fila del salón, todo lo que lo rodea es en ese momento su lobo hambriento de sangre, las celdas como bien dijo Stiles no lo podrían contener mucho tiempo, así que ya está afuera esperando a su primer víctima, que resulta ser ese policía, con quién forcejea salvajemente, el chico tiene tanta fuerza y tanta ira que lo aniquila en un par de segundos, se vuelta para encontrase con Derek quien lo ve atento, pero el rubio también percibe a Stiles quién está tirado en el suelo en un rincón espantado con los ojos dilatados, la respiración entre cortado y el corazón agitado,  ese sonido y ese olor lo impulsan para lanzársele encima y arrancarle el cuello de un mordisco. Su parte humana sólo es una espectadora de sus acciones, aunque quisiera no puede detenerse, así que lanza con un grito tras el castaño, que lo mira temblando de miedo.

El aullido del alfa resuena en su interior, una orden no dicha surge del pecho de Derek haciendo que el rubio se retracte de su intento de atacar al castaño, y termine por transformarse de nuevo en humano, un humano asustado y empapado de sudor, no sólo ha sido una orden del alfa que acata, ha habido algo más detrás de ese aullido, algo que no pude descifrar, algo que se oculta debajo de la voz lobuna de aquel moreno. Tiempo después entenderá que ese impulso que escuchó y le ordenó no atacar al castaño, es una especial y única conexión entre Derek y Stiles, un lazo más fuerte que sólo la amistad o el amor, un lazo que los volverá una unidad, este secreto que Isaac irá desenredando y descubriendo mientras camina al lado de estos dos hombres que nacieron para estar juntos y ser uno solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeramente gracias por leer, comentar y dejar kudos, espero que les guste, me tarde un poco por el tiempo que no tengo mucho, pero prometo al menos subir un capitulo cada semana. suerte y un abrazo.


	4. Soledad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos descubriendo a la pareja en tiempos y momentos diferentes, pero como bien lo dice el titulo daremos un vistazo a esa soledad que los inunda y que los acerca aun más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primer parte habla un poco de Derek y un poco de Stiles en esa semana terrible para ambos antes de separarse.  
> El segundo apartado nos lleva a un Stiles que está a punto de perder a su madre y encuentra en Isaac un compañero de dolor.  
> Finalmente Érica nos cuenta porque se sintió atraída por ese simpático castaño.

3.- Soledad

Adiós

La noche fue dura, pero al menos pudo dormir un poco después de ese sobresalto nocturno, cuando creyó escuchar el aullido lastimero de un lobo, agudizo el oído pero no volvió a escuchar ese grito que le erizó la piel, descartándolo después de un segundo, pues no había peligro alguno en Beacon Hills, si lo hubiera Scott ya los hubiera alertado o cualquiera de la manada lo hubiera hecho, ya están preparados para cualquier situación. Por lo que se volvió a acostar alejando las imágenes que ese aullido le habían producido, pudo dormir un poco, alejándose de los recuerdos de lo sucedido esa noche en el estacionamiento, se sume despacio en el sueño, en un sueño habitual que primero comenzó como una pesadilla hace tiempo cuando su madre estaba en el hospital muy grave, pero ahora entiende el por qué tenía ese sueño, ahora se siente seguro cada vez que sueña eso.

Stiles despierta en automático y ve su reloj, es muy temprano pero ya no pude seguir dormido, tiene la boca salada, el cuerpo cansado como si hubiera corrido un maratón, se sienta en su cama, se talla el rostro con ambas manos para despejarse la mente y se queda observando su cuarto, una sensación lo invade, se siente un desconocido en ese lugar, medita sobre todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que ha hecho, ha investigado, ha descubierto y ha escondido en ese lugar, que ya no es el mismo, tiene su propia historia, es como un mundo aparte de la realidad, su realidad, se siente extraño, raro, porque va pasar mucho tiempo antes de volver a estar en ese cuarto, sabe que dentro de algunos días se marchará, que debería aprovechar todos y cada uno de los momentos que tiene en Beacon Hills pero ahora que tiene el adiós muy cerca le llega la nostalgia, la melancolía y la soledad, todo lo invade, lo alegra y lo entristece.

Mientras experimenta la soledad, un rostro cruza su mente, un rostro herido y maltrecho, un hermoso rostro que él no quiso lastimar pero que lo hizo, lo lastimo de verdad, se siente mal, pésimo por como trató al lobo, y porque sabe dentro de sí que quería continuar ese mágico beso, que quería escuchar un “te amo” de los labios de Derek, y quería corresponder con un “también yo te amo” pero tenía tanto miedo de eso que le ocurría que decidió destrozar lo que amaba. Su mente y su corazón se peleaban por tener la razón, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de dos cosas, algo le ocurría con ese chico Derek desde hace mucho tiempo, sin darse cuenta fue cayendo en las redes del amor con él y lo estaba negando, lo segundo debía buscar el perdón de aquel chico, pues se sentía herido por recordarle tan lastimado, además no podía soportar la idea de que el lobo estuviera así, con esos ojos llenos de dolor, tan frágil, tan débil y todo por su culpa. La noche anterior y todo lo sucedido le recordaron la vez que Derek estaba frente a Jennifer, cuando descubrió toda la mentira que ella había creado, esa ocasión fue una decepción grave para el lobo donde expuso la vida de toda su manada, cuando aún era alfa pero no se comparaba con lo que él le hizo, le acababa de hacer, ahora vio claramente cómo lo había matado de tajo, como lo había vuelto un zombi y todo por su miedo a aceptar lo que le ocurría, lo que sentía por él.

Stiles tomó su celular y buscó el número de Derek, lo iba a llamar pero se arrepintió, lo intento otras seis veces, ya estaba por marcar la tecla verde pero decidió que tal vez era mejor mandarle un mensaje, porque no quería escuchar su voz rota o enfadada, le daba miedo conocer la reacción del moreno, que tal si lo lastimó tanto que no le volvería a hablar nunca más, o lo trataría con la punta del pie como si fueran enemigos o quizá haría como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, esto último sería fatal, así que optó por enviarle un texto, verdadero pero concreto, escribió y borró varias veces el discurso, ninguna palabra le gustaba para expresarle lo que quería decirle, hasta que después de muchos intentos y varios minutos encontró las palabras perfectas según el castaño , suspiró, lo leyó una última vez y apretó la tecla de enviar.

Después sólo empezó a temblar, primero sus manos tenían ese movimiento constante que parecía un ataque de pánico, luego los brazos y el rostro para finalizar con todo el cuerpo en ese movimiento trepidante pero sólo era que acababa de descubrir algo para sí, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, y despertara de sopetón a la realidad, soltó el teléfono, lo dejó caer entre sus dedos y se alejó despacio de donde estaba sentado en la cama, hasta llegar de espaldas hasta la ventana, la luz solar era muy tenue, había algo de frío afuera, pero en su interior la temperatura había subido unos grados, el corazón estaba amenazándole con salirle del pecho latiendo muy agitadamente, el alma la tenía partida en dos y todo su ser le dijo:

-Stiles eres un estúpido, ese no era el mensaje que querías enviar, tu mensaje debería decir simplemente “lo siento, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo, no sé cómo tratar o comportarme con la única persona que en verdad amo y amaré toda la vida”-.

El castaño soltó una lagrima oscura que rodó por su mejilla dibujando un camino borroso como su mente, al sentir el viento rozando su espalda dejó de temblar, giró la cara para ver el bosque que se iba iluminando por los rayos solares.

Derek se halla ya muy lejos de Beacon Hills, ha dejado tierra de por medio de ese sitio que por donde mira le recuerda a ese castaño y ya no quiere seguir pensando en él, lleva dando vueltas por las calles de un pueblo a un par de horas del suyo que no se le hace nada conocido por más de media hora, cuando por fin decide bajar del auto y entrar a un café, ha retrasado su cita con Scott y Isaac unas tres horas, para poder estar a solas un rato, sabe que con un poco de tiempo, algunas miradas que aumenten su ego y algo de liberación de testosterona (o mucha liberación en este caso) puede sentirse mejor, no piensa que se recuperará de verdad pero al menos distraerse aliviará el ardor de su corazón.

Entra a la cafetería se siente en una mesa estratégicamente para observar todo el lugar, hay tres mesas más ocupadas, dos de ellas son parejas; los que están más lejos de él se ven acaramelados ambos son rubios, ella de cabello largo y rizado, él con el cabello muy corto, no se sueltan en ningún momento, eso le desagrada al moreno así que gira la cabeza, la otra pareja que está más cerca está compuesta por un chico que parece juega americano por su masa muscular tiene el cabello casi a rape y es más alto que él, la chica es pelirroja casi tirándole a naranja ellos solo están tomados de la mano mientras toman muy encandilados de una misma malteada, no se puede ser más cursi, es lo que le cruza a la mente al lobo. Finalmente la última mesa está repleta de varios chicos y chicas que hacen mucho escándalo, parecen de preparatoria, pero nadie que le llame la atención, además prefiere mantenerse alejado de los preparatorianos, con sus conocidos de Beacon Hills le basta, mucho drama, además el chico del que se enamoró equivocadamente acaba de egresar de la prepa, porqué todo lo lleva hacía ese maldito castaño, se pregunta, aunque luego se arrepiente de haberlo maldecido.

Lo atiende el mesero al que le pide hosco un frappé, sólo miró la carta y lo primero que vio fue lo que pidió. Mientras espera a que le lleven su orden, saca su teléfono para ver la hora, al tenerlo en sus manos, se acuerda del mensaje del castaño, se arrepiente de haberlo borrado, quisiera saber que le quería decir aquel chico, suspira enfadado consigo mismo, pero luego sacude la cabeza diciéndose que es mejor no ponerle sal a la herida, porque de seguro el mensaje diría algo como “Derek es un estúpido, mantente alejado de mí” o quizá “Derek siento no poder corresponderte pero nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a mi” o peor aún “Me das lástima lobo estúpido, creías que sentía algo por ti, aléjate de mí y nunca me busques pervertido”. Pero conserva una pequeña esperanza donde el mensaje tal vez diría “Lo siento Derek, no era mi intención lastimarte, pero estoy confundido, quiero verte para hablar, no quiero perderte”. Guarda el celular y se apoya en la mesa tapándose el rostro, por qué aún guarda una esperanza.

 El mesero le lleva su orden, el lobo recobra la compostura de chico malo mientras que la puerta del café se abre haciendo que suene una campanita que indica que ha entrado un cliente, esto despeja de sus pensamientos al lobo. Unos ojos azules enormes pasan a su lado,  lo miran con una sonrisa coqueta e insinuante, a lo que el lobo responde con un gesto seductor, es un rubia que se acerca a la barra a pedir una bebida y que no muy disimuladamente lo observa, el moreno ve su oportunidad y la sigue mirando entre sonrisas y ojitos, se deja llevar por el impulso, y le hace seña de que se acerque.

-Hola, ¿por qué tan sola?- espeta el lobo con una mirada pícara, cuando la chica ya está frente a él y lleva en sus manos su café para llevar.

-Sola no estoy, pero puedo estarlo- contesta la rubia mientras enrolla entre sus dedos un mechón de sus cabellos y desliza su otra mano por el hombro del moreno.

Derek deja escapar una sonrisa -¿Con quién estás? Para saber a quién mandamos temprano a casa- invitándola a que se siente a su lado.

-Con unas amigas que no se molestarán si me quedó un rato contigo- se siente y se acerca despacio al moreno con una risita tonta.

-¿Segura?- pregunta juguetón –porque también podrías presentármelas-.

La chica se sonroja y ríe en voz alta, tapándose la boca -¿Podrías con todas?- enmarcando el doble sentido de sus palabras.

-Te sorprenderías- contesta el lobo ya transformado en todo un casanova.

-Muéstrame, que si quiero sorprenderme- mientras desliza su lengua por los labios.

-Entonces…- en ese momento entran dos chicos un moreno y un castaño, ambos delgados, altos, parecen que acaban de salir de un partido de futbol o algo así, pues van en ropa deportiva mojada de sudor y transpiran cansancio, hablan muy plácidamente entre ellos, van tomados de la mano, y cuando llegan al mostrador el castaño extiende su brazo por la cintura del otro, esto detiene en seco al moreno que se queda congelado, así le gustaría verse con Stiles.

-Decías…- espeta la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Perdón…- comenta el chico sin poder apartar la vista de los chicos.

Ella lo atrae suavemente hacía ella con las manos en el rostro–decías que nos íbamos a tomar un café juntos y luego iríamos a divertirnos- ya cuando tiene su atención completa se acerca más a él.

Derek se aparta y se pone de pie, un poco atolondrado, sorprendiendo a la rubia que también se levanta de su lugar, mientras no deja de mirarlo extrañada. Derek toma su chamarra del respaldo de su silla saca un billete de su cartera mientras le dice a la chica.

-Acabo de recordar que no puedo- se pone la chamarra –otro día- y sale rápidamente de ese sitio. La chica lo ve alejarse como si ese chico estuviera loco.

Derek se sube a su auto y se queda sentado en el volante, se queda ahí un buen rato observando directamente a través de los ventanales que contienen el nombre del lugar y las especialidades de la cafetería a la pareja que ya están instalados en una mesa y platican muy contentos, de vez en cuando se dan un beso, al moreno le dan celos, no sirve de nada estar fuera de Beacon Hills si en todos los lugares va a ver personas valientes que se aman y que no dudan en mostrárselo la una a la otra, el tiempo avanza y él se queda ahí, su celular suena pero no lo contesta, hasta que la pareja sale por fin del café y tomados de la mano suben a un jeep (que no hay más autos) estacionado al otro lado del estacionamiento.

Derek toma el teléfono cuando ya no ve en el retrovisor ese jeep negro que se llevó a los enamorados. Maldice al amor, maldice a las parejas y maldice ese teléfono que no se calla.

-¿Dónde estás?- es la voz de Scott enojado –tienes más de una hora de retraso, te he estado marcando ¿Por qué no tomas la llamada?- el moreno no contesta –Isaac ya está aquí también vienes ¿o qué?- deja la pregunta irritada en el aire.

-Llegó- contesta secamente el lobo, cuelga y pone en marcha su camaro, la calidad con que arranca y se desplaza por las calles, es muy hosca y ruda, no porque quiera llegar pronto con los chicos, sino porque aun siente dentro de sí la envidia y el dolor de ver el amor volando a su alrededor y que el suyo lo haya desechado de su lado.

 

Despojos y cenizas

 

La escuela no cambia, es como una cárcel que le impide correr o alejarse del dolor, sus paredes parecen manos y brazos que lo asfixian sin poder hacer defenderse, se siente un chico desprotegido a la merced de un gigante que es el dolor, no hay algo en esos muros que lo animen o al menos que lo distraigan, el castaño ya dejó de luchar por aparentar estar bien, desde que su madre entró nuevamente al hospital después de esa segunda y terrible recaída se mantiene callado, no participa, además tiene dos enormes sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos que le han ocasionado el desvelo y las lágrimas, pues a partir de aquella noche que tuvo esa horrible pesadilla, no ha parado de soñar con cosas terribles, ni de escuchar la voz de su madre que sólo le repite “hijo… hijo…”, que nunca puede encontrar por más que se esfuerce por alcanzarla y ya se hartó de verse de 18 años perseguido por esos ojos que parecen de algún animal y que cuando está por ser atrapado por esa detestable mirada se despierta envuelto en sudor y lágrimas emitiendo los gritos más desoladores que nunca había lanzado desde su pecho. Siente como si la oscuridad amenazará con tragarlo y apagar toda su luz.

Cora y Scott han estado muy juntos al castaño evitando que pase tiempo a solas, como buenos amigos impiden que piense en ese dolor que lo ha ido carcomiendo cada día también Isaac ha sido de mucha ayuda, cuando puede y sobre todo cuando el moreno o Cora están ocupados en sus otras clases o trabajos, este último ha sido el que le hace compañía, una compañía silenciosa. Aunque a decir verdad Stiles siente algo de compasión y mucha lástima por ese rubio, (a pesar de su situación sigue pensando en los demás) la madre de Isaac ha fallecido hace tiempo y eso es algo que nunca se borra en los hijos, se le pude leer en la mirada o cuando camina, son huellas que se quedan grabadas en uno, por ejemplo, Isaac cambió drásticamente desde aquel suceso, nunca había sido muy parlanchín o extrovertido, pero ahora se conduce en el silencio y la soledad, era muy amigo de Érica otra rubia con la que comparte unas clases y de Matt, un niño muy risueño que de grande quiere ser cineasta, pero se ha ido alejando de ellos.

Aunque siga siendo un niño, Stiles es muy inteligente y receptivo de todo lo que ocurre, hace algunos años por su hiperactividad le dieron adderall para controlarlo, por lo que ahora puede estar más consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor sin necesidad de estar todo el tiempo hiperactivo, pero en esta época desolada no necesita del todo del medicamento para mantenerse quieto lo sigue tomando para no entrar en depresión aguda, la soledad es un enemigo que debe combatir, pero nunca esta solo pues Isaac aunque no habla con él, casi siempre se sienta a su lado cuando sus amigos no están tratando de animarlo; juntos observan a la hora del recreo a los demás niños correr, jugar y gritar, como si ese universo les fuera velado, como si su mundo fuera otro, uno oscuro y lleno de dolor.

Al castaño le gusta la compañía del rubio, pues es el único que entiende cómo se siente en esos momentos, aunque Scott intente comprenderlo nunca sabrá lo que es estar alejado de su madre, y no conocer lo que está ocurriendo. Nadie le ha mencionado la situación acerca de cómo se encuentra su madre, si está mejorando o si estará más tiempo en el hospital, pero algo dentro en su interior le hace pensar y sentir lo peor, él no quiere sentir esa sensación que lo embarga de desolación, pero en cualquier momento puede pasar y lo que más le duele es no poder ver a su mamá, no poder escucharla una vez más, no poder platicar y disfrutar de las tardes juntos, no poder jugar con ella en los bosques y caminar por aquellos árboles que ahora se ven amenazantes, distantes y tristes.

Mientras ambos chicos observan como los demás corretean tras un balón o alguna pelota, Isaac le extiende un trozo de su sándwich, el que se estaba comiendo a su lado, es de jamón con queso amarillo, tienes unos jitomates algo marchitos con lechuga. Stiles observa el emparedado y después de unos segundos de vacilación lo toma y le da un mordisco, el castaño lleva su propio almuerzo, bueno se lo preparó la mamá de Scott y este se lo dio antes de empezar el recreo, pero el chico no lo ha sacado de su bolsa, no tiene hambre pero debe comer y eso es algo que entiende el rubio por lo que se contenta al ver a Stiles darle un buen mordisco a su sándwich. Isaac ya llevaba rato observándolo detenidamente y se percató de que no comía pensó que no tenía almuerzo, pero cuando ve al castaño masticar el emparedado se da cuenta de la bolsa que tiene entre las piernas, suponiendo que es el lunch de Stiles.

El padre del rubio es muy rudo con él, le regaña, le castiga y lo hace que se esfuerce el doble de lo que puede en todo lo que hace tanto en la escuela como en la casa no le hace cariños y nunca le ha dicho que lo quiere o le ha dado un abrazo, el chico está creciendo en un mundo alejado de la confianza, de la comunicación y de la amistad. Isaac casi no ríe pero en este momento con Stiles pude sentirse de cierta forma que puede llamarle bien, alejado de aquel ser que lo maltrata y lo hace sentir culpable por la muerte de su madre.

Isaac duda un poco para abrir la boca, quiere formular una pregunta pero se calla, el castaño se percata y lo anima con una sonrisa a que la haga, Isaac se acobarda un poco y sonrojándose aparta la mirada, pero puede sentir que Stiles está atento a él con la mirada sobre su espalda, después de unos segundos nuevamente lo ve al rostro y ve esa expresión en Stiles que le pide hablar, decir lo que quiere decir. El rubio se siente tan bien al lado del castaño que formula la pregunta.

-¿Te gustó?- las palabras se escurren por sus labios de forma temerosa, casi inaudible sin fijarse en Stiles viendo únicamente sus manos en su regazo.

-Sí, gracias- contesta con una sonrisa pequeña, mientras le da un segundo mordisco al sándwich,  el castaño lo observa detenidamente no lo ha dejado de ver, ni tampoco Isaac ha soltado el contacto visual, satisfecho con la respuesta de Stiles, quien termina de mascar el trozo que ha mordido, se lo traga y suelta una pregunta afirmativa -¿Tú la hiciste, verdad?-.

-…Sí- está vez la respuesta es más audible y el rubio lo voltea a ver a los ojos con un ceño marcado en el rostro, esperando que el castaño comente algo; Isaac está acostumbrado que varios de sus compañeros  se burlen de él porque parece huérfano a pesar de tener un padre, pues tiene que valerse por sí mismo en muchas cosas de la escuela o personales, a veces tiene que llevar materiales remendados o no llevarlos, incluso su padre casi no va a las reuniones para padres, por lo que se siente desprotegido, y el que él mismo se prepare su almuerzo con lo poco que hay en su casa le empuja a una tristeza callada. Pues el pan está algo rancio porque se quedó el empaque destapado toda la noche, el jitomate ya estaba algo mallugado, la rebanada de queso que eligió era la que se veía más comible además tiene olor a refrigerador y la lechuga… al menos la lechuga está fresca porque la consiguió ayer con el poco dinero que tenía, por lo que Isaac siempre comía aparte para no ser molestado.

El castaño muestra una sonrisa limpia para complementar con –yo no sabría prepararme nada- levantando los hombros suavemente y volviéndolos a bajar de golpe –qué bonito que tú si puedas hacerlo- al terminar la frase le da otra mordida al emparedado, porque si tiene hambre y no importa el sabor del sándwich.

Isaac se siente extraño, una sensación inunda su pecho, avanza despacio del centro de su corazón por todo su cuerpo, es orgullo, un pequeño atisbo de orgullo en su interior ya no había sentido eso desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que su madre lo animaba en las competencias de natación cuando era pequeño y no podía llegar en los primeros lugares, a pesar de eso, su madre siempre le decía que era un excelente nadador y que algún día lo vería ganando una medalla, haciendo que el pequeño Isaac se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo. Un recuerdo que lo entristece un poco, pero que también sabe dulce pues la compañía de Stiles le aminora esa soledad que carga en el alma.

El rubio le contesta con una enorme sonrisa y también alza los hombros. Stiles toma la bolsa de su propio almuerzo después de terminar el último pedazo de aquel emparedado que sabía algo pasado pero con un toque especial de comprensión, amistad y confianza, que era justo lo que más necesita en estos momentos toma uno de los emparedados que vienen dentro y se lo extiende al rubio, quien lo recibe sin chistar pues aún tiene hambre, apresuradamente lo destapa y sonriéndole al castaño empieza a comérselo, al morderlo descubre que es de paté, hace mucho que no disfrutaba de ese sabor.

Stiles toma el otro sándwich que es de cajeta le da un pequeño mordisco y lo masca muy despacio, para cuando se da cuenta Isaac ya ha terminado el suyo y juega con la envoltura del emparedado haciéndolo una bolita que desliza por toda la mano, el castaño le ofrece de su emparedado, Isaac le da un mordisco y en su ojos se ilumina la ilusión y la alegría hace mucho que no comía cajeta, en su casa su padre dejó de comprar todo eso que cuando eres niño te gusta comer y degustar, ahora en su hogar si es que se le podía llamar así había sólo comida para adulto, como el rubio le decía aburrida y con sabor feo.

Los chicos juegan con las bolitas que han hecho de las servilletas de sus respectivos almuerzos cuando descubren que el patio está casi vacío, ha sonado el timbre y ellos no se han dado cuenta de que ya deben entrar a clases, se miran y sueltan una carcajada verdadera, es como un remanso en esa terrible tormenta que es la vida, la compañía del otro les hace bien, hace mucho que Isaac no reía de verdad, y no es que no quiera estar con sus amigos Érica y Matt, pero al parecer estos no lo entienden o no saben cómo ayudarlo, por lo que se han ido separando incluso entre ellos, de hecho la rubia se ha estado juntando con otras niñas del salón, cosa extraña pues no le gusta mucho la convivencia femenina.

Rápidamente se levantan y se echan a correr para llegar a tiempo a sus respectivas clases, hombro con hombro van acercándose a la entrada, aún tienen sus bolitas de papel que se avientan entre ellos mientras sonríen y ríen alocadamente cuando un enojado Scott sale a su encuentro, los observa con algo de celos en los ojos y toma a Stiles por el hombro y lo encamina al salón de clases, mientras se alejan el moreno voltea a ver al rubio entrecerrando sus ojos, como si le dijera que ese castaño es su amigo y nunca será del otro modo, Scott vuelve du mirada al frente. Stiles gira el rostro y le regala al rubio una sonrisa hermosa, verdadera y cómplice, conoce a su amigo y sabe que se ha encelado pero también le gusta la compañía del rubio por lo que esa sonrisa es una promesa de que van a estar untos otra vez. Isaac no dice solo los ve alejarse, y cuando ya no los ve extiende la mano derecha para decir un adiós que queda flotando en el aire.

Las últimas horas en la escuela pasan como si nada importara, como si fuera llevado por la corriente y no se opusiera a ser arrastrado, es decir, Stiles está en el salón de clases escuchando la exposición de Lydia sobre la estructura celular y las diferencias entre las células vegetales y las animales, pero para el castaño solo hay palabras y ruidos, nada que comprender o guardar en la memoria, su mente se haya lejos del aula escolar, se hay tratando de encontrar de quien son aquellos ojos que lo observan en sus pesadillas, al principio le causaban mucho horror y miedo, y sólo pensar en ellos le hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, pero ahora ya se ha acostumbrado a ellos, aun les teme pero la curiosidad le mata, quiere saber qué significa ese sueño o al menos saber de quién o qué son esos ojos que nunca lo dejan de observar.

Está tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no escucha cuando Danny le habla por su nombre, las dos veces que lo hace, advirtiéndole que la maestra le ha preguntado algo sobre la exposición, despierta de su ensoñación hasta que ve frente a sí a la catedrática con una expresión entre enojada y preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- la profesora se quita los anteojos y lo mira directamente.

-Sí…- se apresura a decir el chico.

-Sí necesitas algo dime ¿entendido?- la maestra coloca su mano sobre su hombro en signo de apoyo y prosigue con la clase, Stiles se siente extrañado, creyó que fueron unos segundos los que se fue en sus cavilaciones, pero la clase está por terminar, de hecho, suena el timbre anunciando que el día de hoy su estancia en la escuela terminó.

El castaño recoge sus cosas y al salir al pasillo se encuentra con Isaac quien va caminando hacía la salida, Stiles se apresura para alcanzarlo, cuando va detrás de él, le dice desde su corazón -Gracias- el rubio gira la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos, es unos centímetros más bajo que él, los ojos claros se le iluminan y contesta –cuando quieras- los dos se ven, cómplices de un secreto, de una amistad y se alejan cada uno rumbo a sus respectivas casa, Isaac por su bicicleta y Stiles a la patrulla de su padre. Un lazo de amistad ha ido surgiendo, pero que la muerte de la madre de Stiles, el incendio en la casa Hale, y los terribles ataques de pánico del castaño harán que ese hilo invisible desaparezca por algunos años.

 

 

Aliados y contrarios

Érica

 

Le tocó escalar la pared al lado de Stiles, lo primero le daba miedo, nunca fue buena con eso de la altura, y el hacer ejercicio era algo espantoso pues al padecer epilepsia, no podía hacerlo como se debía o al menos lo más decente que se pudiera; siempre había recibido su calificación por parte de los maestros de educación física y deportes como “especial”, es decir, sólo tenía que asistir a las clases para ser aprobada pues su condición le impedía realizar mucho de los ejercicios que sus demás compañeros realizaban en clase.

Lo segundo le daba pena y vergüenza, tenía que escalar hombro con hombro con el chico que le atrajo desde hace algunos años, Stiles, ese castaño simpático, alegre, verdadero y con un carisma enorme, que nunca se había fijado en ella, todo por culpa de esa pelirroja que lo traía atontado y que a pesar de tener un novio, Stiles no perdía la esperanza de conquistarla, Érica se mortificó al escuchar la orden del profesor Finstock de que subiría esa pared que desde su punto de vista era enorme, un verdadero obstáculo. Ahora ya no sentía esa fuerte atracción por el castaño, pero seguía gustándole su forma de ser y le apenaba estar cerca de cualquier chico guapo.

El resultado fue el esperado, no logró llegar ni a la mitad de la pared pues su miedo le impidió moverse, además la tensión la hiperventiló impidiéndole controlarse, y la respuesta de sus compañeros fue la que sabía que ocurriría, se rieron de ella, como si no fuera suficiente la humillación de no lograr escalar y parecer una paria frente al entrenador Finstock, de hecho al entrar a esta clase con él, no le aviso de su padecimiento en ninguna de las primeras sesiones  porque estaba decidida a no seguir siendo la víctima o la más débil de clase, y que le dieran la calificación por lástima. Se había prometido hacer todo lo posible por ser normal, pero cada clase era un martirio y la de hoy fue peor, porque pudo sentir la mirada de todos clavadas en su espalda, sobre todo esa mirada del chico castaño que iba a su lado y terminó rápidamente la enmienda, esa mirada que le dirigía pena y lástima, eso fue lo que más le dolió, que precisamente Stiles la viera como alguien débil.

Escuchó que alguien le dio al entrenador sobre su padecimiento, eso le enojó, pero no pudo reconocer aquella voz femenina, después escucha como el adulto le pide que baje y se rinda de su intento, ella no quisiera pero la presión y el miedo son tan fuertes que decide soltarse y bajar, al llegar al piso lo que quiere es salir corriendo y desaparecer de esa lugar, pues todos los ojos los tiene encima, pero mantiene lo más que pude su dignidad a flote y camina entre las risas y los comentarios burlones, alejándose despacio por el pasillo hasta dejar de escuchar el ruido de sus compañeros.

Érica tenía un sueño, ser salvada por un chico como en los cuentos de hadas, o por un súper héroe como en los comics, le gustaría que algo de eso le ocurriera en su vida, puesto que por padecer epilepsia se perdía de muchas cosas que los demás chicos vivían, y una de ellas era tener novio, un “alguien” que la escuchara y la comprendiera, había soñado con que ese chico fuera Stiles, ese castaño adorable que cada vez que se dirigía a ella, le cortaba la respiración y la hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, la hacía sentir viva, aunque para él, ella no fuera más que la rubia despeinada con problemas de salud, que nunca hacía nada en clases, que se mantenía aparte, sola sin amigos. Aún recuerda aquella época de niña cuando era muy amiga de Isaac y de Matt, pero por asuntos y circunstancias fuera de sus manos, se fueron separando hasta volverse desconocidos, hubo un tiempo que se hizo amiga de unas chicas del salón, pero comprendió que su lugar no era con ellas, pues se comportaban muy similar a esa pelirroja que detestaba y envidiaba en secreto, por lo que los últimos años se ha mantenido sola.

Fue una estupidez y lo sabe muy bien, una horrenda y peligrosa estupidez, intentar escalar la pared, sola sin arnés y sin las medidas necesarias, ahora tendida en la cama del hospital mientras la señora McCall le revisaba, ese pensamiento le cruzaba la mente, pudo haber muerto, pudo haber sido peor, pero por suerte la salvaron Scott, Stiles y Allison o al menos fue lo que le contaron para tranquilizarla. La idea de que Stiles estuviera ahí por ella, le gustó, hacía tiempo que tenía ese deseo pero que con el paso del tiempo quedo atrás, pues llegó a comprender que ese castaño jamás se fijaría en ella, pero hoy, hoy es como un respiro de todas sus decepciones amorosos que no son muchas, básicamente se reducen a algunos chicos antes de Stiles y a Stiles.

Una pequeña esperanza nace en su corazón después de tanto tiempo de estar aletargada, y es que quizá tenga una oportunidad con el chuico, pero ahora es diferente, no es como la pasión o deseo que sentía hace un par de años, ahora es como amistoso, como si importará más el llegar a comunicarse que el de besarse u otra cosa,  Érica pude darse cuenta de eso, el paso del tiempo hace estragos también en los seres que queremos y tal vez en este caso, el corazón de la rubia se cansó de esperar por el castaño tanto tiempo, que ahora que siente nuevamente esa chispa cree que es necesario deshacerse de ella.

Mientras Melissa la revisa y le hace algunas preguntas su mente viaja a través del tiempo, recordando todos los momentos valiosos que ha tenido con el castaño que ha decir verdad son escasos pero como buena chica los guardó en su corazón, le da un poco de sonrojo pensar en todo lo que le hacía querer ese castaño, en todo lo que se aventuraba a hacer para estar presente en la vida de Stiles, pero ahora a la distancia siente que son niñerías, niñerías por una atracción.

Melissa se retira dejándola que descanse, en su mente le llegan las imágenes de Stiles pero ya no lo ve con ese cariño que sentía antes, a hora sólo le gusta, le parece atractivo pero ya no es más su objeto de deseo y de amor, está algo atontada por la medicina que no logra distinguir el movimiento continuo de su camilla por los pasillos del hospital, se da cuenta de que algo anda mal, cuando siente mucha luz, y un chirrido que no cesa, abre los ojos y una mano le impide girar la cabeza para darse cuenta de lo que pasa, una voz desconocida le da una orden y ella la acata por temor a lo que está pasando, no entiende pero obedece, de todos modos no tiene fuerza para pelear o decir algo en contra.

La camilla ya no se mueve y se siente más recuperada por lo que abre los ojos y se incorpora, frente a ella descubre a un hombre de unos veintitantos, es moreno de cabello corto, ojos claros, barba de tres días, fuerte, atlético, más alto que ella, atractivo y endemoniadamente guapo, nunca lo había visto, pero su rostro le trae a la memoria algo familiar, esta exactamente frente a ella, emana seguridad y sensualidad, cuando comienza a hablar mientras sostiene un frasco de medicamentos, al parecer el suyo, puede percibir esa melodiosa voz, suave como el terciopelo que acaricia sus oídos pero a la vez autoritaria como un coronel militar, una voz tranquila y seductora, una voz que le encandila, la hechiza y que le cuestiona por ella, por su enfermedad, por si quiere que todo eso acabe y que se transforme en una nueva mujer.

Érica contesta interrogante pero ansiosa por saber cómo detener esos ataques recurrentes que tiene, el chico la toca y la mira volviéndola un ser hechizado, sin voluntad, está siendo seducida por ese hombre que a todas vistas no es de confiar, pero hay algo que despierta en Érica ese deseo de estar en peligro, de que todo sea diferente. El rostro del hombre está lo suficientemente cerca del suyo como para darse un beso, pero en vez de eso, los ojos de él, cambian de color, inmovilizándola con la sorpresa, el temor y la curiosidad, lo mira detenidamente y parece que cada segundo que pasa con él, se vuelve más atractivo, más guapo, más erótico, más… se queda sin palabras, el hombre le promete mostrarle algo y ella como un venado indefenso frente a un lobo se deja avasallar por esos ojos mortíferos y sensuales.

“Lo mejor será entrar directamente en el comedor, cuando todos estén ahí reunidos, para que todos me vean, para que todos me presten la atención que nunca me han dado” es el pensamiento que tiene Érica en su primer día de regreso a la escuela, después del accidente del otro día, de hecho ha elegido un conjunto que le quite el aliento a cualquiera, una top blanco ajustado, una minifalda de un negro lustroso entallada, un labial rojo pasión, la chamarra de cuero que nunca había usado y unas zapatillas de leopardo que compró justo antes de llegar a la escuela, este día iba a ser memorable, les iba a dejar con la boca abierta, una justa venganza para aquellos que se habían reído de ella, y una pequeña muestra de lo que se pierde y se perderá  el castaño.

Todo ha salido como lo imaginaba, los hombres han quedado impactados por su nueva imagen y las mujeres se mueren de la envidia de como se ve ahora, puede sentir y oler a cada uno de los estudiantes, pero presta atención a Stiles y Scott quienes también se dejan sorprender por su aparición, pero que inmediatamente se dan cuenta de que algo no está bien, puesto que se ha recuperado demasiado rápido y parece ser otra persona. Pero esa no es toda la enmienda, como buen cebo debe atraer al par inseparable, quienes la siguen a través de los pasillos de la escuela hasta la salida, ella está a punto de subir al coche negro que esta estacionado a propósito frente a la entrada, Derek la espera pacientemente; Stiles y Scott caen en la trampa, ven el espectáculo que los deja sin habla, es Érica subiendo al auto del alfa, acción que quiere decir sólo una cosa, la rubia ya es una loba, y es parte de la manada de Derek, la chica puede olfatear la confusión y enojo por parte de Scott y la perplejidad de Stiles combinada con un olor que no debería estar ahí, porque si es efectivamente lo que está oliendo son celos, celos hacía ella pero no por ser loba si no por algo que aún no alcanza a descifrar.

La chica se sube al auto aumentando la boca abierta del par, que la miran asombrados, Derek les dedica una sonrisa de suficiencia, sobre todo para Stiles, que tampoco comprende la chica pero que no hace preguntas, este en su momento y lo va a disfrutar, es hora de que el mundo caiga a sus pies, es hora de una nueva Érica.

Scott la confronta al otro día, quiere saber quién será el siguiente, pues sabe que deben de ser al menos 3 betas en una manada, ella utiliza sus nuevos poderes de seducción y su alta seguridad, pero no logra nada del lobo, como tampoco este logra sacarle el nombre del próximo chico (porque seguramente ha de ser un chico adolescente), que será transformado en lobo, puede oler la angustia y la preocupación en el omega, pero eso no hace que ella diga alguna palabra, además en algún momento Scott fue de los que se rio de ella en sus múltiples ataques de epilepsia, así que está es una forma de vengarse de él, el tenerlo intranquilo y ansioso por no saber qué ocurrirá.

La chica se queda cerca del par para escuchar lo que traman, y anunciarle a Derek lo que harán o cómo piensan actuar, la rubia está atenta a sus muchas conversaciones, que la mayoría eran propuestas y sugestiones algo inservibles o tontas pero algo le llamó la atención, logró escuchar claramente como Stiles se refería a ella como espectacular, que se veía muy bien, por fin había logrado que ese castaño cabeza dura la volteará a ver no como una chica en peligro, sino como una mujer, eso le gustó tanto que dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Pero la orden es evitar que se acerquen a Boyd por lo que sigue al castaño con mucho gusto hasta la casa del futuro hombre lobo, observándolo de lejos puede apreciar porque quedo prendada del castaño, es simpático, no guapo pero si de cierta forma lindo y atractivo, es gracioso y muy nervioso y respetuoso, o al menos eso deja entrever cuando lo confronta de frente, pues el chico sólo le dirige la mirada a los ojos, evitando verle el cuerpo, principalmente los senos, la chica le coquetea y pude escuchar los latidos acelerados del castaño que se esfuerza por controlarse, puede también oler la creciente excitación de Stiles, lo que la divierte mucho, si eso le hubiera pasado hace algunos años, hubiera sido feliz, pero ahora no sólo juega con él, para finalizar el trabajo lo noquea de un puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo caer al piso estruendosamente depositándolo finalmente en un contenedor de basura, ahora así será como tratará a los hombres que la rechazaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Gracias por leer, comentar y kudos.  
> -perdón tarde más de lo debido, pero espero que les guste.


	5. Chapter 5

4.- Presión

Adiós

 

Se ha tardado más tiempo para llegar con los chicos que lo esperan en casa de Scott, pues ha conducido a una velocidad muy moderada para como esta acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero es que quiere retrasar su llegada a Beacon Hills, ese lugar que le recuerda en cada esquina, en cada calle, en cada casa a Stiles, no tiene humor para estar con los lobos en una reunión, sin embargo debe de hacerlo, pues ya les prometió que iban a verse, nada lo motiva así que cuando se estaciona frente a la casa McCall, exhala fuertemente para armarse de valor y colocarse la máscara de chico malo, despacio baja del auto y ya está  a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando un aroma lo toma desprevenido, hace tiempo que no sabía de él, pero le agrada que se encuentre con ellos también, así que le da un golpe a la entrada, Scott abre con un ceño en la frente, pero lo deja pasar sin preguntarle la razón de su retraso.

Se sorprende al ver a Ethan en la reunión, ya lo había olido desde afuera pero verlo con sus propios ojos y estrecharlo le da un valor diferente al encuentro, al ver a Isaac la alegría lo desborda, le tomó mucho cariño a ese lobo, fue el primero que se unió de verdad a su manda, fue el que duró más tiempo en la misma, antes de dejar Beacon Hills y antes también de que Derek se volviera un beta, lo estrecha en su abrazo sin decir palabras, el moreno no es muy emotivo, pero se puede sentir y oler la fascinación de verlos ahí,  que extraña sensación lo invade, parece una reunión de ex manada, los chicos estan muy contentos platicando entre ellos, se puede ver que les ha ido bien, a pesar de las dificultades, pues se ven fuertes, maduros, contentos, llenos de confianza y una fuerza que los acompaña siempre o al menos es lo que puede advertir el lobo mayor.

Todo marcha bien, los muchachos cuentan lo que les ha pasado, como han sobrevivido lejos de Beacon Hills, las historias van desde los más ocurrente hasta lo más dramático de Derek se pueda imaginar, se siente un ambiente de camarería, el moreno la está pasando bien, se está distrayendo justo donde no lo hubiera pensado, Isaac ya habla más, se ve que ha ganado confianza y hasta novia tiene o tendrá cuando esa chica Crystal le haga caso, que será muy pronto según el rubio. Ethan no tiene prospecto por el momento, pero ver a Danny le ha removido el interior, quizá esta vez lo haga bien. Todo marcha tan suave, tan dulce y armonioso para Derek que se haya relajado hasta que Scott hace mención del castaño, y al lobo mayor se le vuelve a tintar el corazón de gris, no es que no tenga dolor cuando no escucha el nombre de ese chico, sólo que si mantiene la mente ocupada (y el cuerpo) puede pasar más fácil el trago amargo que está viviendo, pero no, siempre terminará acordándose o alguien le recordara ese nombre, para quebrar su máscara, y dudar de su corazón y su resistencia al dolor.

La velada sigue pero el moreno ya no está bien, no como al principio así que decide irse de ahí e intentar perderse de la realidad en otro lugar, se despide secamente pero con deseos de ver otra vez a los chicos, quienes le prometen verse mañana antes de que Isaac regrese de donde vino, no les ha dicho dónde ha andado estos años y parece que lo seguirá manteniendo en secreto. Ethan también se va de la casa McCall sube a su moto, bueno a la moto que era de Aiden, desde que lo perdió, ha guardado y ha vuelto propias todo lo que le pertenecía a su gemelo, para tenerlo siempre cerca de él. Derek se sube a su camaro y arranca el motor para tomar una carretera que lo aleje de Beacon Hills.

Stiles se enteró de la reunión lobuna, pero obviamente no iba a asistir por más que su amigo lobo se lo pidió durante todo el día, desde que se despertó Scott (que fue casi a medio día) le empezó a mandar mensajes pidiéndole que fuera, que sería bueno que todos los chicos estuvieran juntos, además aunque no fuera lobo era parte de la manada, de hecho antes de la reunión Scott estuvo con Stiles en el centro de Beacon Hills pero no logró sacar de la negativa al castaño, que no dio explicación para su respuesta rotunda sólo evadía la pregunta a su decisión de no asistir.

Stiles trató de actuar lo más normal posible, para no alertar a su amigo de lo que le ocurría, llevaba su sonrisa (ahora falsa) a todo lo que daba y contaba los peores chistes sin dejar de parlotear de (lo poco que estuvo en) la fiesta, tratando de no contestar al moreno de porque se fue sin despedirse.

Pero al final no podía seguir evadiendo las preguntas por lo que eligió la que menos era peligrosa contestándola a la mitad, el castaño le dijo que se puso algo melancólico y que decidió partir sin avisar, zanjando así una parte del interrogatorio de Scott que medito la respuesta y decidió tomarla como verdadera, también la que le preguntaba por su partida tan rápida de la fiesta era Lydia en varios mensajes nocturnos y matutinos para saber si se hallaba bien. Stiles trató siempre de estar rodeado de aromas fuertes, como la comida o perfumes incluso se puso ropa lavada recientemente con mucho detergente y suavizante, se bañó en desodorante y fragancia, estuvo comiendo nachos con salsa picante, helado y comida mexicana, para que el lobo no pudiera percibir su esencia, además invitó a Lydia para que estuviera siempre acaparando las conversaciones, y lo logró las 3 horas que estuvieron juntos, no pasó nada que le revelara a Scott (ni a Lydia) lo que en verdad le ocurría al castaño.

Al finalizar el encuentro dejó que Scott se marchará sin decir nada, aunque quería darle un mensaje para Derek, pero se lo guardó para sí, dándose una refriega de melancolía y de culpa por no ser valiente, con Lydia platicó poco, ella quería seguir en el centro pero ir a ver mejor ropa con las chicas quienes pronto llegarían, lo que hizo huir a Stiles del lugar, pues sabía que Malia no tardaría en llegar, y eso era otro asunto que debía resolver, por lo que ocurrió durante la noche en el estacionamiento olvidó que había quedado con la castaña para hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando con ellos.

Ahora que se pone a meditar el castaño se da cuenta de que hace algunos años nadie se fijaba en él, pero en este momento tenía que resolver asuntos amorosos con dos personas a las que quería como parte de su familia pero a las que también había entrado en un tipo de relación amorosa rara, con la castaña parecía todo viento en popa al principio cuando se decidieron estar juntos, pero al paso del tiempo la situación se tornó extraña, esto ocasionado por su otro lazo irrompible pero que no era capaz de aceptar, Derek, podía sentir la tensión sexual y sentimental que se formaba cuando estaba con el moreno, pero siempre lo trató de ocultar, aunque nunca dejó de preocuparse por el lobo y siempre trataba de saber dónde estaba, que hacía y con quién estaba.

Derek se aleja de la ciudad a una velocidad media, prende la radio úes el silencio no le hace buena compañía, está hablando el locutor, el moreno no presta atención sólo quiere ruido, escucha que  presenta una canción muy pedida por el público, que al locutor le fascina y trae buenos recuerdos, al lobo personalmente no le gusta pero como no tiene humor para nada la deja pasar, la lluvia empieza a aparecer en su camino, despacio va mojando el ambiente, las calles, los árboles, su auto, cada vez es más fuerte pero eso le ayuda a mantenerse al tanto de la carretera y dejar de pensar en el castaño, al menos un poco. Pocos autos transitan por su camino, soledad es el calificativo perfecto para este momento. Dos canciones más pasan sin pena ni gloria hasta que unos acordes llenan el ambiente, una canción justo para él, para ese momento, una canción que escuchándola ahora le gustaría dedicársela a Stiles.

Al terminar la canción se enoja consigo mismo, nunca había dedicado una canción, nunca había pensado en alguien mientras escuchaba unas notas o palabras a un cierto ritmo, qué le pasaba, ese chico le había robado la cabeza también; no se conformaba con quitarle el corazón, el aliento y la existencia, sino que se llevaba su mente entre sus ojos cafés, perdiendo también la cordura.

Apagó la radio y bajó su ventanilla para que el viento helado le diera en el rostro y lo despejara, el cielo seguía gris, pero ya no llovía, todo el aire se sentía húmedo y frío, aun se podía sentir las pequeñas gotitas que se quedaron rezagadas en la precipitación y salpicaban su chamarra de cuero, su vida había cambiado, ya no era el tipo rudo que se mantenía alejado de las personas y las relaciones con estas, ahora era un hombre con el corazón roto que murmuraba en silencio una canción de la radio, no se había dado cuenta cuando empezó a cantar esa canción, pero justo cuando estaba en el coro se calló de golpe, luego se maldijo por cobarde y continuó cantando a todo lo que podía dar su voz, le estaba cantando una triste canción de amor a Stiles, a ese chico que se había llevado todo su ser.

¿Qué pasaría si le dedicará en vivo esa canción al castaño? Está idea quedó sembrada en su mente, tenía que hacer algo desesperado para luchar por el castaño o dejarlo ir como el agua de un río, esa duda se enterró también en su corazón.

 

Despojos y cenizas

 

Todo a su alrededor lo hunde como si se tratase de un precipicio, en el que está cayendo sin poder evitarlo, es un chico, un niño que pronto dejará de serlo, no porque esté creciendo sino porque el dolor y la muerte le harán madurar a paso veloz, pero siempre tendrá el rescoldo dentro de si de un infante, de ese niño risueño, alegre y simpático que encantaba a todos a su alrededor, ese niño se convertirá en un adolescente muy sarcástico que será su modo de defensa ante el mundo cruel que se extiende frente a él. El tiempo avanza, pero su madre sigue igual,  nada ha cambiado en  hospital, es como un juego de a ver cuánto tiempo dura bien y cuánto dura mal, un cruel juego de la vida que se ha ensañado con el castaño.

-Solo- se dice el chico mientras va en el autobús.

-Solo- se repite después de unas cuadras.

-Solo- es la única palabra que logra articular antes de bajar del autobús.

Camina despacio de la acera hasta su puerta, saca sus llaves, que se las acaban de dar, puesto que pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital y le resultaría contradictorio para su salud, por lo que a su padre le recomendaron mantenerlo alejado de ese lugar lo necesario, de todas formas como sigue siendo menor de edad no puede ver a su madre, la razón fundamental fue las pesadillas con las que el chico se despertaba gritando a media noche, por eso el padre aceptó mandarlo a casa después de la escuela, que se mantuviera lejos del hospital y que se concentrara en otras cosas, en la escuela, en sus amigos, en la vida, que dejara de sentir esa presión sobre él.

Cuando está en casa quisiera no hacer nada, quedarse tumbado en su cama toda la tarde, dejar que el tiempo pase, que se escape por sus dedos, como la arena del mar, como si no pudiera evitarlo, pero sabe muy bien que su padre llegará cansado al anochecer así que tiene que limpiar un poco la casa y la cocina después de intentar nuevamente hacer la cena, cada vez gana más confianza en la estufa, su padre le ha dicho que no se preocupe que puede pedir pizza o comida china, pero el castaño sabe que su progenitor ya está harto de comida rápida y además es malo para su salud, tiene dieta y últimamente la ha descuidado, por lo que Stiles se ha instalado en el papel de papá, invirtiendo los papeles para cuidar al señor Stilinski, esta vez hará arroz siguiendo las instrucciones de la bolsa, del internet y de Melissa que le explicó claro y conciso cada paso. Además tiene que hacer ensalada con lo que tiene en el refrigerador apio, champiñones, un poco de lechuga, col morada, debe de ir a comprar germen de trigo o de soya, del que haya.

Y lo más difícil intentará hacer pechuga de pollo empanizada o frita o asado o como salga, por lo que va al súper tomando su bicicleta a conseguir el germen y lo necesario para las pechugas, mientras pedalea con su mente en otro lado, siente una mirada sobre si, pero al voltear a ver de dónde o quien es, no logra descubrirlo,  se siente un poco molesto por la sensación de desasosiego que le hace el sentirse observado, después de unas cuadras, vuelve a sentir esa mirada posada sobre sí, se detiene y observa a todos lados, no hay nadie, la calle está desierta, por lo que apresura el paso para llegar al súper, está situación le recuerda a su pesadilla por lo que pedalea lo más rápido para alejarse de esa sensación.

Al llegar al súper recuerda el por qué no quería estar fuera del hospital,  todos los que le conocen lo miran como un perrito huérfano, lleno de miseria, por lo que lo observan y hablan con condescendencia, con empatía, con pena,  como si la desventura y el infortunio anidarán en él, todos le preguntan cómo está él, su padre, su madre, si pronto se recuperará, lo ven con ojos que dicen pobrecillo tan joven y se quedará huérfano. El camino de la entrada hasta los estantes y el refrigerador de los que toma sus ingredientes, es una caminata nada agradable, le gustaría gritarles que lo dejen en paz, que ya no lo miren así, que es más fuerte de lo que piensan, que su madre sanará y que no será huérfano. Las lágrimas amenazan con salirse sin su consentimiento, por lo que se golpea en el brazo para ordenarse que debe ser fuerte y no darle la razón a la gente.

El castaño se apresura con las compras y sale del súper no sin antes escuchar más condolencias y palabras de ánimo por parte de la cajera, el que envuelve las bolsas, el policía de la entrada, la chica que se encarga de paquetería  y el chico que acomoda los carritos de compras. De verdad que es un martirio, que no entienden que lo que menos necesita es que lo traten de forma especial, que lo separen como una paria, que lo hagan sentir como un huérfano antes de tiempo.

-A mí también me molesta que la gente me trate así- la voz resuena a sus espaldas cuando está a punto de irse del lugar, gira la cabeza curioso y descubre una chamarra de cuero negra acompañada de unos jeans azules deslavados y unos anteojos solares, es Derek el hermano de Cora quien se haya parado detrás de él.

-¿En serio?- pregunta el castaño, al menos ese chico no le ha dicho nada parecido a lo que todos le dicen.

-Por eso me alejo de la gente- el moreno lo ve a través de sus lentes –deberías hacer lo mismo- concluye dándole la espalda y alejándose de él.

El castaño medita esas palabras, tal vez tenga razón, y la mejor forma de evitar ese tipo de comentarios lastimeros sea que no salga a la calle o al menos lo haga cuando no haya gente. El chico se acuerda de su deber y se apresura para llegar a su casa, ese moreno le está empezando a caer bien, mientras va en la bici por el camino empieza a tararear una canción hace tiempo que no lo hacía,  se siente mejor por las palabras del hermano mayor de Cora, y una sonrisa tímida se dibuja en su rostro.

Derek ha platicado con su hermana de los últimos días en los que ha estado vigilando a su amigo, Cora le agradece fervientemente el favor de mantenerla  informada sobre el pequeño Stiles, pero sabe muy bien por advertencia de su hermano que será la última vez que lo haga, pues sus padres los descubrirían y él está a punto de irse a la universidad, Cora se entristece un poco al recordar que su hermano en un par de meses dejará de vivir con ella, como lo ha hecho Laura hace tres años, en verdad extrañará a ese hermano suyo, un cabeza dura pero que siempre estará acompañándola en todo.

Stiles recuerda su cumpleaños número diez, sabe muy bien que el último cumpleaños hermoso que tuvo fue cuando cumplió 8 años, esa vez todos sus amigos fueron a su fiesta en medio del bosque, incluso Cora pudo ir un rato, desde entonces se volvieron muy cercanos, pero a partir de ahí su madre fue empeorando, recuerda que antes iba al hospital regularmente pues estaba mal, enferma, sólo que poco a poco se fue agravando, su cumpleaños nueve no lo festejaron en el bosque, fue en casa y con pocos amigos, pero el décimo ya no se celebró, estaba en el hospital esperando por ella. Ya casi acaba el ciclo escolar y con él las esperanzas de que todo mejore.

 

Aliados y contrarios

 

Jackson

 

El castaño siempre le pareció molesto, un perdedor en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero si se acordará de las muchas veces que Stiles hizo algo por él, se avergonzaría mucho, el rubio recuerda que cuando llegó al pueblo, fue el nuevo por varias semana y era difícil entablar relación con los chicos de su edad, pues todos ya se conocían y tenían a sus amigos, le llega a la memoria claramente como Stiles se acercó a él para invitarlo a jugar con él, Scott y Danny, invitación que rechazó, pues siendo sincero, envidiaba a ese chico, pues parecía ser el popular del lugar, tenía muchos amigos y amigas como la chica Cora que no lo dejaba solo nunca o la pelirroja con la que siempre se andaba peleando, Jackson no sabía cómo actuar en aquella época, se sentía inseguro pero su orgullo lo mandaba a actuar de la mejor manera o al menos de la manera más conveniente para él y no para los otros.

Al paso del tiempo logró que Danny se volviera su amigo, dejando atrás al moreno y al castaño, se volvió el popular de la escuela por su facilidad en los deportes, además utilizaba su encanto y dinero para conquistar a todos los maestros y compañeros mayores, así que cuando ya estaban en la secundaria, el rey del instituto era él, consiguiendo así como novia a una de las chicas más populares y guapas, Lydia. Todo parecía ser perfecto pero dentro de él sabía que le faltaba algo y que envidiaba del castaño, pues a pesar de que Stiles no era popular, no tenía a la chica de sus sueños, manejar un auto común, que su madre haya fallecido y haber perdido en un incendio a su mejor amiga Cora, seguía teniendo esa luz que manaba dese su corazón como una fuerza atrayente que lo volvía cada vez más interesante, aunque el rubio nunca lo aceptará y lo tratará como un perdedor.

Si Jackson se acordará de su época de kanima recordaría esa noche en el taller mecánico, cuando asesinó al rubio que trabajaba ahí, tuvo que envenenar al castaño por órdenes de Matt, ya que Stiles hubiera ayudado al mecánico, incluso envenenado trató de contactar a la policía, nunca lo dejaba de sorprender el castaño, cómo era posible que en ese cuerpo debilucho se guardará un ser tan valiente y desinteresado, a Jackson siempre le daba celos eso que Stiles era, eso que lo hacía diferente a todos los de la clase.

En su estado de kanima sólo recibe órdenes sin preguntar o dudar, pero al ver a los ojos al castaño y por lo que significa para el humano que es Jackson, hasta el kanima se dio cuenta de quién se trataba aquel cuerpo que se arrastró detrás del cristal que separaba el pasillo del área de trabajo, lo reconoció y tuvo que escapar porque si seguía mirándolo tal vez (y sólo tal vez) Stiles podría averiguar quién era el nuevo asesino de Beacon Hills.

Le encargó a Danny que revisara el video, siempre trataba a todos como sus sirvientes, incluso a su mejor amigo, que a pesar de todo lo quería tal cual mandón era, y aunque Jackson en voz alta no lo aceptará también quería y necesitaba de Danny, la sorpresa fue ver llegar a Matt con su amigo, el reclamo no se hizo esperar, pero lo que este último tenía que decir era de suma importancia, dos horas de su vida habían desaparecido, dos horas en las que no sabe que ocurrió, de hecho el rubio siente que no ha descansado bien desde esa vez, como si hubiera estado despierto de noche, todas las noches, se siente cansado y a veces tiene moretones muy leves pero los tiene, algo que le inquieta es que nunca de los nuncas había soñado con Stiles, y hoy al despertar recuerda claramente esos ojos café que lo veían directamente con algo de miedo y agitación, no le hizo caso al sueño, y con eso de que perdió dos horas de su sueño o de lo que fuera lo inquietaba aún más.

Jackson tampoco tiene consciente esa escena cuando atacó a Derek, a Stiles y a Érica en la piscina de la escuela, pero el kanima lo recuerda cada vez que surge del rubio, cada vez que sale el instinto por complacer a su amo, a la rubia la lanzó por los aires hasta que chocó contra la pared que la dejó inconsciente, al lobo alfa le dio una cortada en el cuello dándole una porción de ese veneno que lo paralizaría en cualquier momento, no tenía escapatoria, sólo faltaba el castaño pero él no era ningún obstáculo, era simplemente un humano en el lugar equivocado.

Pero para sorpresa del kanima Stiles actuó rápidamente ayudando a escapar al lobo, pero por ser muy pesado para andar con él, tiró su celular al suelo al tratar de hacer una llamada y también Derek cayó en la piscina, con el veneno en su cuerpo no se podría mover por lo tanto tampoco nadar justo para que muriese enfrente de él, pero nuevamente el castaño se lanza a salvar al alfa nadando para sacarlo a la superficie y mantenerlo a flote abrazado de él, para el momento el kanima sólo puede vigilarlos a la distancia pues el agua le da miedo, así que pone sus ojos y nariz sobre ellos, puede notar la preocupación, el cansancio de ambos y algo de miedo por parte del castaño, pero también puede distinguir un lazo que los une, uno donde la seguridad y algo como afecto se ven a flote, parece un momento íntimo entre esos dos, pero eso es algo que no le importa al kanima, pero a Jackson inconscientemente le irá armando una imagen de esa extraña relación que tienen esos dos.

Puede escuchar claramente lo que dicen los humanos (bueno el humano y el lobo) no lo entiende como si fuera una persona pero puede percibir la preocupación y la duda que se tienen, puede ver que no confían entre ellos del todo, pero que quisieran confiar, que quisieran creer en el otro, hay algo en esa relación que aún no hace clic pero no sabe que es, en un momento de arrebato ve que el humano suelta al lobo y nada a la orilla, será capaz de dejarlo morir, pero lo duda pues puede oler ese afecto tintado de conflicto, pero afecto al fin de cuentas, algo traman, por lo que trata de atacar al chico pero no lo logra, lo ve hacer una llamada pues lo que ha tomado de la orilla de la piscina es un celular, al que segundos después deja caer dentro del agua para sacar a flote nuevamente al lobo, quien sigue paralizado, llevan más de dos horas así, y puede ver claramente que el castaño ya se ha cansado y que en cualquier momento soltará la toalla, pero antes de que eso ocurre alguien más los salva; estaba tan ocupado en ellos que no vio que otro lobo ha llegado en su ayuda, todo ocurre tan rápido, que cuando se da cuenta ve un reflejo en un pedazo de algo que ha recogido su enemigo en su mano, algo le deslumbra y huye del sitio, escapa a toda velocidad dejando a su agresor y a esa pareja de la que ha aprendido tanto en estas horas, ha descubierto que se aman de una forma extraña, no tiene seguridad si la relación puede ser sexual pero de que ese lazo amoroso o de amistad pero muy fuerte existe entre ellos. Sólo que Jackson no lo recordará en su forma humana.

 Jackson intenta descubrir si la mordida del alfa le ha funcionado, aumentando su fuerza o su resistencia, pero no logra levantar más peso por más que se esfuerce, y lo ha intentado toda la tarde, Danny que estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo, se aburre y lo deja solo en los vestidores para irse a bañar, una vez más el rubio tarta de hacer una repetición con un peso mayor, peor no lo logra en ese momento una mano le ayuda a subir la barra, pero se da cuenta de que es Érica quien lo toma del cuello y lo arrastra hasta Derek.

Jackson tiene miedo, siempre ha sentido ese pavor desproporcionado cuando esta frente a ese lobo ahora alfa, nunca le ha tenido ni siquiera un poquito de confianza, pero todo lo que hizo por él era para conseguir la mordida para ser un hombre lobo, ahora que lo ve amenazante poder sentir la seguridad, el enojo y toda esa aversión hacia él por parte del moreno, nunca se había puesto a analizarlo pero siente que lo conoce de alguna forma, como si ya lo hubiera conocido en otro lugar, tiene la sensación de que lo ha estado observando por horas, aunque descarta esa posibilidad, pues nunca perdería el tiempo indagando en la vida de otros que no valieran la pena como ese moreno, aunque eso si el miedo le recorre todo el cuerpo cuando lo ve acercarse a él con ese pedazo de espejo en las manos, el miedo lo invade pero nota en los ojos del moreno ese signo de no estar equivocado, ni de arrepentirse de lo que hace.

El rubio yace sin movimiento en el suelo después de tragarse esa maldita gota que soltó ese engreído, testarudo y desgraciado lobo, Isaac y Érica no se salvan de sus maldiciones, por haber ayudado a ese animal que lo ha dejado en el piso frío, sin preocuparse por él, poco a poco va recuperando el movimiento de su cuerpo, quiere levantarse y darle un puñetazo en la cara del moreno, pero cuando lo mira directamente a los ojos, deja que el impulso muera , pues aún le da mucho miedo, quizá más, el rubio sale de ahí rumbo a realizar el encargo que le mandó a hacer Isaac, claro bajo amenaza de muerte. Jackson sólo quiere salir de ese endemoniado lugar.

A la mañana siguiente hace el encargo porque siente los ojos del rubio encima de él y pasa a la oficina del sheriff, hace lo que Isaac le ordenó, logrando exonerarlo de ser sospechoso del asesinato de su padre, Jackson ha cumplido con su parte y espera que los lobos no lo vuelvan a molestar nunca.   


	6. Te quiero, te amo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El presente es doloroso. Derek hace algo de lo que se arrepentirá toda la vida y Stiles encuentra un hermoso recuerdo del pasado que lo proyecta a Derek.  
> El pasado es oscuro. el pequeño Stiles puede ver a su madre en una escapada pero lo que encuentra no es lo que esperaba.  
> Allison nos habla acerca de Stiles y de como trata de ayudar a los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -ufffff por fin puedo publicar este capitulo, me tarde mucho sobre todo en la parte de Allison, peor ya está, perdón tengo poco tiempo, pero trato de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, espero lo disfruten y comenten lo que les parece.

5.- Te quiero, te amo...

 

Adiós

El día ha pasado, sí, solo eso, ha pasado, el crepúsculo se avecina y la lluvia fue muy tenue, muy poca, las gotas pintaron el suelo de mojado, de húmedo al ambiente, no duró más de veinte minutos pero ha bajo la temperatura dejando a Beacon Hills sin mucho tráfico, casi no hay gente en sus calles, mientras que la casa Stilinski tuvo algo de movimiento, pues el chico estuvo recolectando, juntando y empacando algo de lo que se va a llevar, de lo que va a dejar o de lo que definitivamente se debe de deshacer, realmente no hizo mucho, puesto que cada vez que encontraba algo se sonreía, y recordaba alguna hazaña o aventura que ese objeto, foto, ropa o chuchería le llevara a la mente, por lo que no se ve mucho avance en eso de su equipaje, cuando estaba en su armario sacando una caja etiquetada con un letrero que dice “juguetes”, lo que primero vio fue un peluche, un lindo lobo, ese animalillo que su madre le dio cuando era muy pequeño, ese animalito que lo acompañaría (y acompañó) para no tener pesadillas, se sonrió por el recuerdo de su madre, lo tomó delicadamente entre sus manos y volvió a sentir esa textura suave y cosquillosa que le resultaba la piel del peluche, no se acordaba de él, hacía mucho que no lo había visto, después al ver los ojos azules del animal, se acordó de Derek, (no es que dejara de pensar en él, pero a veces cuando tenía cosas en la cabeza sobre todo ahora con lo del equipaje y el viaje, el moreno se iba a segundo término) le acarició las orejas y emitió una risita leve.

El castaño se imaginó las orejas lobunas del moreno, algo puntiagudas y un poco ásperas, su rostro transformado en lobo con los colmillos y la nariz chata y grande que le da ese aspecto aterrador y su pelaje oscuro en toda la cabeza confundiéndose con su cabello, se imaginó acariciándolo como si fuera un perrito, un perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia y que solo Stiles podría amansar, criar y amar. Después de este pensamiento la sonrisa se volvió una línea seria en sus labios, pues eso, justo lo que acababa de pensar era cierto, muy cierto para su melancolía, él podría hacer todo eso por el lobo y más aún.

Sabe que lo ha estado pensando todo el día, todos los días desde la fiesta, incluso desde antes, desde que tuvo su época oscura de nogitsune, algo se aclaró dentro de él, aunque no supo qué, siempre disfrutaba pelear con Derek, siempre lo molestaba, siempre discutían, y él lobo lo ignoraba hasta cansarse, lo amenazaba con arrancarle la cabeza pero si tenía que ser valiente y aceptar la verdad ese moreno le hacía estar y sentirse bien, y ahora que no lo ha visto desde el sábado a dos días de ese fatal momento, siente que le falta su dosis de enojo, molestia y riña, que solo puede obtener al lado de Derek. Lo extraña mucho, sabe que hay un vacío en su vida si no se encuentra peleando con ese lobo.

No ha dejado de pensar en todo lo que conlleva ese moreno, no deja de pensar en esas palabras que su inconsciente guardó para la eternidad, cada vez que las trae al presente suenan con la voz de terciopelo que Derek posee, puede imaginar los labios del lobo emitiendo ese sonido que forman esas palabras tan armoniosas y que lo desbaratan por completo “te quiero”, Stiles suspira acunando al lobo entre sus brazos “te amo” las dos frases suenan en la inmensidad de la noche, pues el sol ya se ha ocultado. Y el castaño suelta para sí –te extraño-.

La noche ha llegado a Beacon Hills, muy pronto el último lunes de Stiles quedará atrás como todos los recuerdos que va encontrando en las cajas de su habitación, del sótano y de su armario. Escucha ruido en el piso de abajo que lo saca de su ensimismamiento, es su padre quién grita su nombre anunciando que ya trajo la cena, Stiles estaba tan concentrado en su tarea de empacar que olvidó por completo el paso del tiempo y no hizo nada en la cocina, pero su padre lo conoce tan bien que ha traído pizza a la casa, Stiles grita que ya baja, vuelve a poner la caja dentro del armario pues no va a terminar hoy, pero antes de cerrarlo, toma el peluche y lo deja en su cama justo donde estan las almohadas, hoy ha decidió que dormirá con su amigo pelucho que hacía tiempo que no veía.

La media noche ha llegado y con ella la soledad reina por todas partes, con todos los habitantes de Beacon Hills en sus respectivos lechos durmiendo pero la habitación de Derek se haya desocupada, hoy no ha llegado a dormir a ella, la soledad inunda la cama que sigue sin hacer, todo el ambiente está frío, pasan minutos y solo se puede escuchar el tic tac del reloj que se encuentra en la repisa junto al lecho, una ventana esta semi abierta por la cual se cuela un poco de viento que acaricia las sábanas de la cama, la tenue luz azul de los rayos de la luna entra a la habitación, coloreando el suelo, y una parte del colchón desnudo de una esquina, todo esta tan tranquilo, como si nunca hubiera habitado alguien ahí. Después de un rato, el viento cesa dejando todo en calma como si reposara de estar existiendo, el reloj suena  marcando la una de la mañana, el tiempo pasa lento, un auto se escucha en el exterior que pasa alumbrando las paredes de la habitación como una estela del mundo nocturno con el motor rugiendo por la velocidad, pero el sonido se apaga, las nubes cubren la luna, oscureciendo el ambiente, dejando todo en tonalidad negra, ya no se puede apreciar lo que está cerca de uno, el viento vuelve a soplar con un poco de fuerza, jugueteando con las cortinas de la ventana.

La habitación no ha cambiado, todo está en su lugar hasta que una puerta se abre, se escucha los pasos de alguien, se escucha una respiración agitada, una respiración arrepentida, la puerta del cuarto se abre mostrando a un Derek con unos alcoholes de más, lleva la chamarra en la mano para lanzarla sobre su cabeza dejándola caer en el suelo, torpemente avanza hacia su cama y se deja caer sobre ella, con los pies se quita los zapatos con mucho esfuerzo, pues no está consciente del todo. Ha caído boca abajo por lo que se voltea y mira el techo, que danza con la iluminación de la luna que ha vuelto a escapárseles a las nubes, el moreno se quita la playera blanca que tiene puesta no sin romperla de un costado, pues ha abusado de su fuerza, insultando la arranca de su torso con muchas maldiciones y la lanza lo más lejos de él, después con algo de prisa se afloja los jeans, pero no se los quita, pues no quiere hacer esfuerzo, una lagrima le escurre por la mejilla izquierda, se nota toda su intranquilidad, se nota toda su tristeza, se escucha y se huele su culpa.

Derek ha manejado sin parar después de escuchar esa canción en la radio y se ha puesto algo triste y melancólico, por lo que ha ido a un bar, se ha tomado unas cuantas copas, rodeado de desconocidos que como él buscan apaciguar la soledad y el dolor, para luego cambiar de local y terminar en un club nocturno, donde ha gastado más dinero de lo necesario mientras tomaba y dejaba que las bailarinas le hicieran olvidar su dolor, no recuerda cuantas copas y cervezas ha tomado, ni tampoco a cuantas chicas les ha pagado para que le dieran un privado, pero lo ha hecho sin pestañar, casi es media noche cuando sale del lugar con una botella en la mano, se aleja caminado una cuadras hasta que llega a una avenida donde hay mucho movimiento, puede ver que hay pocos hombres y muchas más mujeres en las calles, ellas van vestidas muy llamativamente, hay coches estacionados pero con el motor prendido junto a varias de ellas quienes se contonean provocativamente, observa como una rubia sube a un auto que arranca velozmente, mientras las demás siguen fumando, cuando llega cerca de ellas, se da cuenta que de ese lado de la calle donde se encuentra son mujeres vestidas con muy poca ropa a pesar del frío, quienes le guiñen los ojos y le preguntan si  quiere compañía.

Derek avanza sin detenerse, no les hace caso, pues ya ha tenido suficiente de ese tipo de cariño, hasta que cruza la avenida y toma una calle hacía la izquierda no sabe dónde se encuentra pero nuevamente ve personas en la calle, esta vez son hombres quienes lo miran con deseo y le repiten la pregunta que las mujeres le hicieron hace tiempo. Derek sigue avanzando como si buscara algo ignorando las manos y los ojos que quieren encontrarlo, casi al final dela calle, logra ver a un chico de cabello muy corto castaño, delgado, lleva unos pantalones de vestir negros entallados, una camisa ajustada arremangada, fumando un cigarrillo, está  recargado en la pared, cuando los ojos de ambos se encuentran, el moreno recuerda algo en su corazón y en su sexo, se acerca a él, tambaleándose y tomando el último sorbo de la botella.

-¿Compañía?- pregunta aburridamente el chico.

Derek lo toma del brazo atrayéndolo a él, mientras el chico deja escapar una risa deteniéndolo antes de que lo bese.

-Se cobra por adelantado- dejando los labios muy cerca del moreno mientras dice esas palabras.

Derek saca su cartera y extrae unos billetes sin contarlos, el chico los toma alejándose un poco de él para contarlos, después se los guarda y sonriéndole al moreno lo atrae a un callejón que no está muy lejos de donde se hallaban, el moreno puede ver a más parejas ocupadas en lo suyo, cuando finalmente se detienen, el castaño le mire directamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- con un tono sugerente.

-Olvidar- contesta el moreno cerrando los ojos.

-No te preocupes estás en buenas manos- dice el chico mientras lentamente se agacha para desabrochar el pantalón del moreno. Dándole algunos besos en el pectoral sobre la playera que lleva el moreno puesta.

Derek se haya en su cama casi por dormirse y aún no recuerda cómo fue que logró regresar a su auto, pues ni siquiera sabía dónde se hallaba, pero de que ya está en casa, ya está, la lagrima ha dejado una huella oscura en su mejilla y ha mojado la almohada, el moreno sigue viendo el techo totalmente arrepentido de lo que ha hecho hoy, quería olvidar, quería dejar de sufrir, pero no ha resultado como esperaba, la conciencia le carcome, su cuerpo le dicta que se siente sucio, y su corazón parece que no late, enojado con el mismo, por haber traicionado a Stiles, pues es así como se siente, como si le hubiera sido infiel, como si le hubiese mentido, Derek deja escapar una risa oscura pensando como si a Stiles le importara lo que hiciera o con quien se cogiera.

Derek se deja vencer por el sueño mientras deja que unas simples y pequeñas palabras surjan de sus labios antes de caer rendido ante Morfeo.

-Te quiero… en verdad… te amo- suspira y finalmente concluye –lo siento…-.

 

Despojos y cenizas

El fin de ciclo escolar ha llegado y con él, muchos cambios en la casa Hale, una de ellas y la más importante es que Derek se ha de ir de casa, pues ha terminado la preparatoria y ha sido admitido en una universidad  a varias horas de ahí. Cora está contenta y triste a la vez, pues su hermano esta emocionado con su nueva etapa, pero sabe muy bien que con su partida se ira su confidente y su amigo, su hermano más querido. La chica fue la primera en ver la correspondencia hace tiempo y miró el sobre de la respuesta a  su admisión, no lo abrió pero lo escondió dos días pues quería atrasar la noticia, finalmente le dijo todo a su hermano y este solo la abrazo muy fuerte. Eso fue hace algunos meses desde entonces Derek ha pasado más tiempo con ella.

Cora trata de no mostrarle su tristeza al moreno, mostrándole su mejor sonrisa pero no es necesario que lo haga, Derek puede oler ese sentimiento a distancia, por lo que las últimas semanas para compensarla ha estado muy cerca de ella, tratando de que pasen suficiente tiempo juntos y que se diviertan mucho, Derek es un chico que no sonríe con nadie más que no sea Cora, quien lo conoce bastantemente bien y logra arrancare esa sonrisa mágica que ilumina todo a su alrededor, por lo que la pequeña chica se pregunta el porqué de la seriedad del lobo mayor.

Derek se siente un poco triste al igual que su hermana porque será la primera vez que se ausente mucho tiempo de su casa, lo había hecho antes pero siempre era con su padre, por entrenamiento o por investigaciones, al principio su padre sólo llevaba a Laura, pero después empezó a llevar a Derek también, cuando su hermana mayor se fue, Derek hacía todo el trabajo de hijo mayor. Ahora es distinto debe de irse solo, debe de partir y generar su propio camino, debe ser responsable de si, debe de descubrir algo nuevo para él. Hablando de esto, el moreno tiene una confusión dentro de sí, hace tiempo antes de conocer a Paige su primer amor, se descubrió a si mismo pensando en un chico con quien compartía una clase de biología, esto lo asustó al principio desconcertándolo mucho, pero luego lo ignoró pensando que se le pasaría, y si, se le pasó cuando se miró a través de las pupilas de Paige.

Hace algunos meses, dos para ser exacto tuvo un encuentro extraño e incómodo con un compañero de clase, que lo desequilibró nuevamente, no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal o comprometedor pero hizo que algo dentro de él se removiera enormemente, lo hizo dudar de sí mismo, creyendo que se estaba volviendo loco, que estaba por perder la cabeza. El irse a la universidad le daba un respiro, le daba una oportunidad de alejarse de esos pensamientos y sensaciones que le provocaba estar cerca de ese chico de cabello largo color miel oscuro casi castaño, de ojos café, no sabía su nombre, y trató de mantenerlo así, lo más distante de él, puesto que no quería comprometerse más,  no quería involucrase con él.

No se lo ha mencionado a nadie, si quiera a su pequeña hermana, menos a ella, que a su edad quizá no comprendería que ocurría con él, pensando en Cora, se acordó de Stiles el chico muy amigo de su hermanita, ese muchachillo delgado que ahora ya no había visto sonreír tanto como hace tiempo, (debe admitir que le gusta esa sonrisa del chico) no sabe porque se acordó de él, pero simplemente cuando estaba pensando en esta situación la imagen de esos ojos café, de esos labios delgados y esos lunarcitos junto a la boca, llegaron a su mente, simplemente agito la cabeza para despejarse y alejar todo lo que lo estaba sofocando en ese momento.

Stiles se hay en casa nuevamente, ha terminado su ciclo escolar, pero no se siente con ánimos de celebrar, le ha ido bien en sus calificaciones finales, a pesar de todo, es un chico listo, muy trabajador o al menos lo era, participativo (algo que quedó en el pasado), un chico que ahora lleva una enorme carga encima de sí, su madre parece haber empeorado y no hay nada que se pueda hacer, o al menos es lo que han dichos los médicos la otra noche cuando se logró escabullir un momento y se pudo asomar a través del cristal que separa el pasillo de la habitación de su madre. Fue muy cuidadoso para no llamar la atención pero justo antes de llegar los escucho claramente, esto le destrozó el alma, no recuerda exactamente las palabras, pero si recuerda el significado, ella no tiene muchas esperanzas. Después de escuchar aquello ya no hizo esfuerzo por esconderse se dirigió directamente a la habitación donde se hallaba su madre.

Esa vez se quedó perplejo frente a esa imagen que se dibuja en el cristal de la ventana ante él, ya no había rastro de aquella mujer alegre, llena de luz, hablantina, simpática y que siempre lo veía con unos ojos enormes llenos de amor, lo que se encontró fue una desconocida mallugada por el tiempo, con los ojos cerrados cargada de cansancio y pareciera que sofocada puesto que su respiración era inconstante y muy superficial, parecía estar llena de pesadillas, parecía no estar en paz, la cara la tenía pálida, el cabello ya no brillaba como antes, y se veía más delgada, mejor dicho su aspecto estaba demacrado. El marco del ventanal enmarcaba a ese ser desconocido y moribundo dándole una imagen terrible.

Stiles no pudo moverse de la impresión, aquella mujer tendida en la cama no era su madre, unas lágrimas brotaron despacio  de sus tristes y apagados ojos, trató de acercarse a la puerta y tomar el pomo pero una mano lo atrapó antes de tiempo.

-No deberías estar aquí, muchacho- un médico alto de cabello rubio lo detuvo serio pero comprensible.

Stiles no respondió nada solo lo miro a través de sus pupilas cafés, con mucha intención de pedirle un segundo con su madre, que lo dejara entrar, sin embargo nada brotó de sus labios por lo que el médico se agachó a su altura y despacio lo acaricio del cabello despeinándolo un poco.

 -¿Quieres verla verdad?- la pregunta sonó a afirmación, y el castaño asistió levemente solo una vez con la cabeza –mira vamos a hacer esto…- el hombre de blanco dudó un poco – sólo tienes cinco minutos voy a ver a otro paciente y tú puedes entrar- tomó el pomo y el médico abrió la puerta, pero antes de dejar a entrar al castaño le advierte –sólo cinco minutos, nadie se puede enterar-.

El médico se ha ido y Stiles entra despacio a la habitación, todo se siente frío, siente que el pecho se le desboca pues el corazón late demasiado rápido, estar junto a ella, lo hace sentirse alegre y triste, quisiera abrazarla pero no cree que sea prudente, despacio se acerca a la cama, y con mucho cuidado como si se tratará de un cristal muy frágil le toma la mano, acaricia su dorso con las yemas de los dedos, el contacto es eléctrico y el castaño suelta unas gotas de sal, no sabe que decirle, pues muchas palabras agobian su mente, pero al final un simple “te amo” es perfecto.

Parece que su madre lo siente pues una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, gira muy despacio su cabeza hacia donde está el castaño, Stiles no le quita los ojos de encima, tiene un fuerte impulso por lanzarse sobre ella, pero se detiene, su madre sigue inconsciente, sin embargo se ve más tranquila, Stiles puede ver por la ventana que el médico se acerca a la habitación, por lo que en un arranque de emoción se deja caer sobre su madre en un abrazo delicado, tratando de no dejar su peso sobre ella, las lágrimas se desbordan por sus mejillas.

El médico lo toma despacio para separarlo, y con mucho cuidado lo saca de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el castaño no deja de lagrimear a pesar de intentar calmarse, el médico lo dirige a la sala de espera donde se queda sentado abrazándose solo, no hay nadie más, alrededor de unos veinte minutos, su padre hace su aparición, el castaño cuando lo ve corre a abrazarlo, el policía no dice nada se sorprende pero corresponde el abrazo. Lentamente se lo lleva del hospital para llevarlo a casa.

Su casa es un mundo aparte es un universo oscuro que no logra cambiar ni un poco por mucho que se esfuerzos esos dos hombres que la habitan, no ha cenado otra vez, se ha quedado envuelto en las sábanas de su cuarto abrazando a su lobo de peluche, ese amigo que lo acompaña en sus noches eternas de soledad, con él platica y se sincera, con él se pide explicaciones de lo que está ocurriendo y se contesta alentándose con optimismo de la situación de su madre. Es como si ese animal representará su esperanza en la vida, su fe en que todo algún día regresará a la normalidad. Lo abraza contra sí, nada importa más que su compañía, ese animalillo le recuerda tanto a su madre, muchas veces amanece mojado por las lágrimas y el sudor de las pesadillas, pero nunca lo suelta, es su ancla, es su agarre para poder escapar de esos oscuros sueños que lo apesadumbran en las noches.

En el hospital en una habitación un dulce y suave murmullo pronuncia un nombre muy claro y lleno de amor “Stiles... te quiero” esa palabra sonó tan llena de amor y de esfuerzo que después de unos jadeos el sonido se muere entre el silencio de la noche.

 

Aliados y contrarios

Allison

Stiles siempre me pareció divertido y un excelente amigo, me acuerdo cuando Scott y yo teníamos prohibido vernos o hablarnos directamente, el hacía los recados y corría por toda la escuela para decirle un sí o un no, que yo contestaba a alguna pregunta que él me hiciese, Stiles no se oponía pero siempre se quejaba de ser el mensajero, siempre admire su lealtad y su fuerza de voluntad, es un gran tipo.

También cuando le di la llave para robar el bestiario de mi abuelo de su oficina, cada cosa que hizo ese chico, todo un héroe, aunque él no aceptará ese mote. Eso sí, es un poco torpe, recuerdo ahora con mucha risa esa vez que les mostré a él y a Scott mi ballesta con la que me podía defender sola, y que el muy tonto utilizó y casi le clava la fecha en la cara al pobre Scott que se quedó frio ante los dos, yo solamente le dije después a Stiles que no tocará nada de lo que no supiera su función o siquiera su nombre o al menos como utilizarla sin dañar a alguien.

Ese castaño inseparable amigo de Scott, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, de inmediato cuando llegue a la escuela pude percibir ese enamoramiento que rayaba en endiosamiento hacia Lydia, pero ella siempre tenía en claro a quien quería, y Stiles no era él que ella había elegido para amar.

También puedo admitir que es valiente, pues a pesar de tener cara de miedo cuando nos quedamos en la casa de Scott expuestos a la manada de Derek, no se dejó amedrentar… tanto por los lobos que afuera nos acechaban como yo. Me deje llevar por las emociones y empecé a decir cosas como llamar a mi padre, a pesar de que pondría en riesgo a Scott y a Lydia (más de lo que ya estaba), después a pesar de morirse de miedo propuso defendernos, atacarlos con mis flechas, dude pero era una idea, no sé si buena pero al menos era algo que hacer.

El descubrir que Jackson fuera el kanima me alivio un poco respecto a Lydia, pues ella no sabía nada de nada, sobre lo que ocurría de sobrenatural en Beacon Hills, pero nos daba un nuevo problema, detener a Derek para que no lo matara, pues a pesar de todo lo engreído que fuese Jackson, le tenía cierto afecto. Pero tratar de convencer a Lydia que guarde silencio de lo poco que ha visto sí que fue un terrible reto del que no salí muy bien librada.

Al día siguiente en la escuela y después de la terrible (otra) conversación con mi abuelo, camine muy tensa y preocupada por los pasillos de la escuela viendo todas las cámaras y dispositivos de vigilancia que se han colocado, de verdad que estamos en una lucha y sé que me hallo apoyando al grupo enemigo de mi familia, pero es porque me siento empujada por mis propios familiares quienes me tratan como una simple niña incapaz de saber que es lo mejor para mí, muestra de eso es la conversación que tuve hace unos segundos con mi abuelo quien me trató como si fuera una desconocida a quien le debe sacar toda la información posible.

Y mi madre también no es una persona con la cual pueda charlar como eso, como madre e hija compartiendo secretos, ella es peor, si lo pudiera decir en voz alta utilizaría una frase donde incluyera descarada, amenaza, muerte y Scott, para definir todas las conversaciones que tengo con mi madre, no es que no la quiera pero si es difícil estar de acuerdo con ella, estoy  muy segura de que mi madre sospecha de mí también, pues me preguntó el porqué de mi continua comunicación vía celular con Stilinski, también sé que mi madre sabe que es el mejor amigo de Scott, por lo que tuve que aventurarme a mentir esperando que resulte de la mejor manera.

Al salir de la escuela lo primero que hice fue reunirme con Stiles para advertirle que todos saben que Jackson ha desaparecido incluyendo sus padres, que los cazadores también piensan que él es el kanima y por si fuera poco tal vez nos hallen en medio del bosque quedándonos como secuestradores al escuchar la radio de la camioneta que anuncia que las demás unidades van por esos rumbos. Manejamos y nos alejamos del lugar, después Scott nos alcanza y empezamos a hablar sobre muchos puntos que habíamos descuidado y de algunas cosas que eran importantes para ayudar a Jackson, además no podíamos dejarlo solo, no así con tanto peligro a su alrededor.

Después de que dejáramos escapar a Jackson por no cuidarlo, (de hecho por reconciliarnos Scott y yo en el auto en la mitad de la noche y de la nada) todo se complica, debemos decir la verdad porque solo somos unos adolescentes enfrentándonos a problemas fuera de nuestras manos. Pero no todo es tan malo, cuando llegó a mi casa después de esa terrible noche, al menos Lydia me da una buena noticia: sabe latín antiguo por lo que pude traducir el bestiario.

Después de darles la información de lo que consiguió Lydia, y a pesar de la situación tan grave, Stiles con todas sus ocurrencias sabe poner fin a una conversación seria. Y la biblioteca no se escapa de él, metiéndose entre los libros para enfatizar lo que nos pasa, y siempre con esos ojos cafés llenos de energía y locuacidad. Este ambiente simpático se acabó cuando entre al vestidor de chicos tras Jackson porque debía hablar con él y lo vi desnudo, lo peor fue que se puso algo pesado conmigo e intentó atacarme, peor se puso cuando Scott y él se empezaron a lanzar por las paredes del lugar destrozando todo a su paso. Hasta que llego el profesor Harris y puso orden castigándonos a todos. (Scott, Jackson, a mí, a Stiles y Érica estaban por ahí incluso a Matt que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estábamos haciendo).

Nos castigaron, se podía poner peor, todos juntos, hasta las tres de la tarde. Que bien se termina mi día escolar. Pero eso no es todo, tuvimos que acomodar los libros que no estaban en los estantes y mientras conversaba con Stiles y Scott, este último decidió hablar con Jackson de una vez por todas, para sorpresa nuestra nos empezó a atacar saltando de un lado a otro y destrozando todo a su paso, dejando paralizados a Matt y a Érica, se fugó de la biblioteca dejándonos una advertencia: no se entrometan o los mataré a todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ame cuando Stiles encuentra al lobo de peluche, llore cuando Derek siente que ha traicionado al castaño, me reí con las ocurrencias que Allison cuenta del humano.  
> -poco a poco se va acabando la última semana para la partida de Stiles por lo que pronto también se acabará esta segunda parte del sterek!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Esperanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tiene deseos de mandarle un mensaje a Derek, pero se abstiene, Derek escucha que su celular suena pero no contesta, lo único que lo hace moverse de su cama es la puerta que no deja de sonar, Lydia le hace una revelación a Stiles de que sabe más de lo que aparenta y lo anima a que hable para que deje de estar roto del corazón.
> 
> En el pasado Stiles se empieza a acostumbrar a su recurrente pesadilla con los ojos, las clases han empezado y Derek se ha marchado de Beacon Hills.
> 
> Matt nos muestra algo de lo que logra ver de Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Me he tardado mucho pero ya está aquí, espero que les guste.

6.- Esperanza

Adiós

Ha llegado el martes y con él, la ansiedad de Stiles por saber que ha pasado con Derek, de noche se ha dormido abrazando el peluche de lobo, ha dormido bien, pero en sus sueños han aparecidos un par de ojos que no lo dejaban de mirar, el chico trató de acercase a ellos, trató de tocarlos y de averiguar de quien eran, pero sólo logró despertarse, los rayos del sol entran por la ventana, debe de continuar con su equipaje y levantar todas sus cosas, acomodarlas y mucho trabajo por delante, pero no tiene deseos de nada de eso, por lo que salta a su repisa y toma su celular, le manda un mensaje a Scott pidiéndole que se vean a medio día, también manda uno para Lydia, otro para Ethan y uno más para Isaac quién se va el día de hoy de la ciudad, ha retrasado un poco su viaje por lo que tiene tiempo hoy para pasar la tarde con ellos, despedirse e irse nuevamente de Beacon Hills.

El castaño tenía deseos de mandarle un mensaje a Derek pero se contuvo, después de mandar el último mensaje, guardó el celular y se dispuso a darse un baño, pero durante los 10 minutos que tardó en darse la ducha y los otros diez en decidirse que ponerse para el día, no dejó de tener la tentación de mandarle un mensaje al lobo, aún no se atrevía a llamarlo y escuchar su voz.

Durante tres horas se contuvo, justo antes de salir de casa, no puede más y escribe un corto mensaje eligiendo con mucho cuidado las palabras para no comprometerse y parecer interesado sin mucho interés,  después de dudarlo varios segundos se lo envía, cierra los ojos y espera que le conteste el moreno, pero no llega ningún mensaje, mira insistentemente su celular pero ni así consigue que llegue una respuesta, finalmente se rinde, se pone su chaqueta y sale de su casa tomando las llaves de su auto.

Ya en el jeep, ha dejado en el asiento del copiloto su celular y cada ciertos metros que avanza lo mira de reojo esperando que la luz se encienda y suene el tono que tiene para mensajes del moreno, pero no ocurre nada, poco a poco la decepción se apodera de él, se siente culpable por esa respuesta negativa del lobo, sabe que está herido y que quizá no le vuelva a hablar nunca.

Derek se hay todavía en cama cuando su celular suena, pero no le hace caso, se siente cansado y el efecto del alcohol se siente en la resaca, el asco y dolor de la cabeza, no importa nada, de seguro es Cora molestándole otra vez, desde la última vez que hablaron no ha parado de mandarle mensajes de ánimo y de preguntas, por lo que no hace caso de ese insistente sonido de su teléfono, es más estira la mano para apagarlo y que lo deje en paz. Gira la cabeza en dirección de la ventana, todo brilla tras la ventana pero él no tiene deseos de hacer nada, aun siente la culpa dentro de él y se siente muy arrepentido de lo que ha hecho. Cierra los ojos con fuerza para olvidarse de sí mismo y después de unos segundos vuelve a quedarse dormido, el día pasa y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos es porque alguien toca a su puerta, y un olor familiar llega a su nariz.

Stiles tuvo sumo cuidado de no invitar a Malia a la reunión, pues tampoco ha hablado con ella por lo que no han arreglado sus situación, le pidió a Scott que si invitaba a Kira no le mencionaran nada a Malia, y lo han hecho la castaña no ha llegado, eso lo alivia un poco pero sigue esperando un mensaje en su celular al menos quisiera que le llegará uno que dijera” deja de molestar estoy corriendo por el bosque matando gente” o uno que diga “ocupado, no molestes o te arranco el cuello con mis dientes”. Pero ningún mensaje llega, de verdad que no es lo mismo una reunión de lobos sin el moreno.

Kira y Scott estan muy acaramelados aprovechando sus últimas horas juntos, pues la chica se va el jueves a su nueva escuela, a su nuevo hogar, unas 7 horas en carro de Beacon Hills, de hecho Scott la acompañará en el viaje y se regresará al otro día, los dos se ven muy animados pues van a intentar la relación a la distancia, Stiles les ha dado todo su apoyo y apuesta a que lo lograran.

Isaac se siente muy contento de estar un día más rodeado de sus antiguos amigos, se ve tan divertido, a Stiles le recuerda a ese chico que hace varios años lo acompañó en su dolor, cuando su madre falleció, a ese chico inocente que a pesar de perder  a una mujer a la que amaba podía seguir viviendo, el rubio se ve animado y les cuenta sobre Crystal, esa chica de cabello oscuro, ojos negros, piel blanca y labios rojos que le ha robado la cabeza y el corazón, todo fluye tan bien hasta que Isaac hace un pregunta que a Stiles le mete el dedo en la herida.

-¿No le avisaron a Derek?- inocentemente hace la cuestión mientras juega con el popote de su capuchino -¿quiero despedirme de él también?- mira al castaño directamente -¿no te contestó? ¿O va a llegar tarde? Que ya se le está volviendo costumbre-.

-¿Si quieres le habló?- propone Scott mientras saca su celular.

-No- fue un grito de parte de Stiles que hace que todos giren la cabeza hacia él –bueno… es que si le mande un mensaje… pero me contestó que no podía… tenía cosas que hacer-.

Todos lo miran extrañado, pues su argumento no es tan convincente por su voz quebradiza, pero no se oponen y siguen conversando.

-Ya los extrañaba chicos- comenta Ethan –incluso a Derek ya lo extrañaba, es un cabeza dura pero de verdad que llegue a apreciarlo-.

-¿Cabeza dura?- comenta Lydia con los ojos en blanco –es un tonto, siempre aparece y desaparece cuando quiere, cuando lo necesitamos está en otro lado y cuando está con nosotros solo se anda pelando con Stiles ¿o no?- la pregunta se la ha dirigido al castaño, quien sorbe un poco de su malteada y afirma nerviosamente con la cabeza.

Y las horas pasaron, la conversación torno en lo que han hecho desde que Scott se volvió lobo, desde que Isaac se fue de la ciudad, desde que todo cambió y dejaron de ser niños, Derek es parte importante de los cambios que surgieron en ellos por lo que le mencionan a cada rato, cosa que impacienta un poco al castaño, quien después de una hora y media de escuchar sin descanso delo que ha hecho y no ha hecho ese moreno, decide marcharse con una tonta escusa, ellos tratan de retenerlo unos minutos más hasta que Isaac tenga que salir a tomar su autobús, que solo faltan un par de horas, el castaño se deja convencer pero insiste en cambiar de tema y lo logra.

Todos van a la estación de autobuses, y despiden a un Isaac que solo lleva una pequeña mochila al hombro, se abrazan efusivamente y lo ven alejarse en el humo que despide el autobús, ya se están empezando a separar, sus caminos comienzan a distanciarse, mañana el que se marcha es Ethan que “casualmente” ha ingresado a la misma universidad que Danny, cuando regreso a Beacon Hills no había hablado de lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, pero en esta tarde les ha dicho que iría a la universidad, justamente en la misma que ingresó Danny, como lo logró no saben, pero él les asegura que ya está dentro.

Y hablando de Danny es él, el que llega a la estación de autobuses por Ethan pues han quedado de ir al cine, todos ponen los ojos en blanco, parece que van a regresar o al menos lo van a intentar, se despiden también de él, quedándose solamente los cuatro (Stiles, Lydia, Scott y Kira) quienes platican unos minutos más antes de que se suban en sus respectivos autos, Scott con Kira en uno y Stiles con Lydia en el otro.

Stiles lleva a Lydia a su casa, conversan de las cosas que han pasado hasta que la pelirroja lo mira detenidamente y le pregunta el porqué de su comportamiento.

-Has estado así desde el baile, la otra vez que estuvimos con Scott estabas igual y hoy lo acabo de comprobar nuevamente- la chica espera que se estacione por el semáforo en rojo y le toma la mano -¿qué ocurre?-.

-Nada, de verdad me siento triste porque ya se acaba mi semana en Beacon Hills- el castaño miente lo mejor que pude.

-No es cierto- es una fuerte afirmación por parte de la pelirroja -¿es acaso por Malia?- la pelirroja enarca las cejas, poco apoco ira averiguando lo que le pasa a su amigo, porque se lo ha prometido, el castaño le contará todo.

-No, bueno si, no hemos hablado desde hace quince días pero ya se arreglará- comenta el chico, es verdad pero eso no es lo que lo tiene así.

-Bueno ya lo dijiste tú mismo- la chica lo suelta para que siga manejando, deja que el silencio invada el auto y cuando llega otro semáforo en rojo lo observa nuevamente –ahora dime ¿qué es lo que te pasa con Derek?-.

La pregunta hace que el castaño sude frío, no se lo esperaba, pero no se sorprende tanto, Lydia es muy intuitiva, traga saliva y no dice nada, pero siente la mirada encima de él de aquella pelirroja. El semáforo cambia y continúa conduciendo mientras tarta de maquilar una mentira.

-¿Derek?- ríe nerviosamente –con él no tengo ningún problema-.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?- le espeta Lydia, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- Stiles sube ambos hombros –él y yo estamos bien, somos amigos- esa palabra duele  -nos llevamos bien-.

-Entonces porque te pones así justo como ahora cada vez que escuchas su nombre- el auto se ha detenido ya frente a la casa de Lydia –tiene que ver con la otra noche, la de la fiesta- Stiles se queda en seco, que es lo que sabe Lydia –los vi conversando en el estacionamiento muy acalorados, iba a intervenir pero después se aceraron y se dieron un abrazo así que los deje solos- la chica se acomoda el cabello y Stiles se relaja pues no ha mencionado nada más que un abrazo- dime que ocurrió ¿por qué se pelearon?

-Ah… eso… no fue nada… tonterías- dice el castaño evadiéndola e invitándola a bajar del auto le dice –todavía debo de hacer maletas y ¿tú?- con unos ojos enormes.

-Bien… - dice ella molesta –ya que tú no lo vas a decir lo diré yo- Derek y tú se besaron esa noche, tú lo empujaste muy bruscamente, y él salió corriendo de ahí, tú le gritaste varias veces pero no contestó. Te subiste a tu jeep y te fuiste.

Stiles se ha quedado mudo, la noche ya ha llegado a Beacon Hills y con ella el último martes de Stiles en su casa está por desaparecer. Después de conversar con Lydia decide que debe arreglar las cosas por lo que maneja hasta esa puerta conocida y armándose de valor toca un par de veces.

 

Despojos y cenizas

 

Ya han empezado las clases nuevamente, pero en la casa Hale, todo se ve más apagado pues Cora es la única menor que deambula por sus muros, bueno si contamos a sus primos que de vez en cuando van a visitarlos, serían 4 en total, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la chica está sola, algo que no es extraño pues en estos momentos no hay quien la ayude a escaparse al hospital para acompañar a Stiles o enterrarse de lo que está haciendo ese castaño, quien se ha estado separando mucho de todos sus compañeros. La morena trata de acomodarse a su nueva vida de hija sola, aunque el tío Peter se empeña en animarla, no logra conseguirlo del todo, pues la chica era muy unida a su hermano, por lo que sus padres después de pensarlo mucho decidieron que de vez en cuando sería bueno tener gente en casa por lo que han invitado varias veces y no solo los fines de semana a sus familiares entre humanos y lobos. Así que varias tardes la casa se llena de ruido, olor a carne asada y muchas conversaciones.

Esto de que no todos son lobos se tiene que explicar, pues uno de los hermanos de su madre se ha casado con una mujer totalmente humana quien no puede tener hijos por lo que han adoptado a dos excepcionales muchachos, los dos mayores que Cora por uno y tres años respectivamente. Mariela y Cristopher. Además un hermano de su padre tiene una pareja humana Elena quien está esperando un hijo que aún no saben si será lobo o humano, tendrá el gen pero eso no significa que sea un hombre lobo. Un primo de la chica, Damon vive felizmente con su pareja Ian (completamente humano) y piensan en adoptar (lo que sería un niño humano).

Los demás son todos lobos que no son tantos, solo unos primos y tíos quienes siguen solteros o de novios con parejas humanas la mayoría, por lo que cada domingo y hasta los viernes la casa se llena de gente, a veces van unos y a la siguiente semana asisten los que no fueron la vez anterior, al menos el ajetreo de los familiares distrae a la pequeña Cora, quien mata el tiempo caminando por el bosque.

Stiles ha pasado las peores vacaciones de su vida, pues su madre no se ha mejorado, tampoco ha recibido información de su estado ni siquiera por su padre, quien trata de mantenerlo al margen para que no sufra, según palabras del adulto. Tuvo que pasar mucho de su tiempo solo, (y tendrá más tiempo igual en soledad) ya que su padre fue promovido a sheriff del pueblo, por lo que tiene más trabajo y ocasionalmente se ven cuando comen juntos en la patrulla. Al menos Scott ha pasado mucho tiempo con él durante las vacaciones. El castaño se siente como en una burbuja que le impide vivir en la realidad, además sus pesadillas se han vuelto recurrentes en torno a su madre y a unos ojos que le vigilan, pero poco a poco la desesperación de aquellos ojos se ha ido, cambiándose por curiosidad.

Antes huía despavoridamente de ellos, pero ahora la pesadilla se torna en escuchar a su madre a la lejanía sin embargo cuando los ojos aparecen a vigilarlo, los empieza a seguir, al principio solo le inquietaban, quería averiguar sobre ellos pero después la insistencia de descubrir al dueño de esos ojos se convirtió en una ardua tarea, ya que cada vez que está a punto de descubrir de quien son, se desvanece el sueño.

Todo en su fantasía está a media luz, no se puede ver nada pero el castaño lleva siempre en sus manos una quinqué de mano (que no sabe cómo llega con él, pero cada vez que se da cuenta lo acompaña) que a la distancia no alumbra muy bien por lo que cada vez que busca a ese ser, se tiene que acercar lo suficiente para alumbrarlo, al principio le daba mucho terror sentir esa mirada pero ahora es Stiles el que no dejaba de buscar esos ojos, acercándose despacio a unos cuantos centímetros de aquella sombra, levanta su mano derecha para apuntar el rostro de aquel ser con la lámpara, y justo en ese momento se despierta.

Por lo que la pesadilla tiene un desenlace diferente, sin embargo la sensación de desasosiego siempre persiste, desde que vio a su madre en el hospital, en todos sus sueños la ve a la distancia atrapada en ese cuarto de cristal oscuro y frio del hospital, una imagen que se volvía cada vez más triste y que él no podía cambiar.

La escuela ha empezado pero el chico se ha mantenido al margen de todo (y todos), y lo han mantenido al margen también, todos sus profesores le tratan con un cierto dejo de condescendencia, sus compañeros igual con miradas de “pobrecito”, de “mira aquel futuro huérfano”, solo Scott se haya cerca de él tratando de alejar sus malos pensamientos, no hay momento que se separe de él, eso es bueno pero no del todo pues espanta a Isaac, quien los ve a la distancia y con un poco de timidez le sonríe al castaño quien corresponde tiernamente con una sonrisa triste. Danny se ha vuelto muy cercano de Jackson un chico que a él no le cae muy bien, pues anda rondando a Lydia desde que llego a la escuela, sin embargo en este momento, esa pelirroja es lo que menos importa. También ha notado que su amiga Cora se haya un poco apagada y separada de él, aunque no le ha preguntado el porqué.

El castaño sabe que la chica es muy unida a su hermano y que éste ya se ha graduado de la preparatoria por lo que se fue a la universidad, no recuerda a cual, pero que tiene cierta distancia a Beacon Hills lo recuerda, quizá sea eso lo que ha menguado la alegría de su amiga, pero no se atreve a preguntarle puesto que él está igual de apagado de ánimo que ella. Además su amiga ya no sabe tanto como antes, es decir, Cora sabía mucho sobre la situación de su madre y de lo que el castaño hacía cuando no estaba con ella, de hecho Stiles llegó a pensar que la chica lo vigilaba, pero nunca supo cómo o a quién mandaba para esa misión y tampoco le hubiera preguntado, sin embargo se dio cuenta que eso cambio después de vacaciones, quizá ya no tenía ánimo de ser espía por ya no tener a su hermano a su lado. El castaño no sabe a ciencia cierta el por qué, pero tampoco hace esfuerzo por descubrirlo.

El primer mes en la escuela pasa como una bocanada de aire demasiado grande para entrar por las fosas nasales, sin embargo tiene que entrar a los pulmones, porque es necesario, aunque duela y queme todo a su paso, así es como siente Stiles esta primer parte de la escuela, realmente no le preocupa mucho, las notas que ha decir verdad han bajado un poco, de un “A” a un “B-“, y eso no lo ha alarmado, pero al que sí es a su padre que en la junta de padres al ver esas calificaciones se preocupó mucho por el adolescente, (futuro adolescente), no porque el “B-” sea malo sino porque se ve que no le importa mucho la escuela, ni se esfuerza lo suficiente para confrontarla, por lo que ha decidido hacerse un espacio antes de regresar a su trabajo durante la hora de la cena para hablar con él y tratar de escucharlo. Al menos lo va  a intentar.

 Después de ese primer intento fallido por comunicarse, el padre no pierde esperanza de que puedan acercarse, aunque no sabe cómo, pues él también se siente estresado y muy triste por su esposa, pero sabe muy bien que no puede dejar a su pequeño a la merced del tiempo y del dolor, por lo que se ha prometido hacer esa conversación las noches subsecuentes y todas las que sea necesario y quizá Stiles ya pronto dejará de ser un niño, pero para un padre un hijo siempre ha de ser su pequeño, no importa la edad ni los centímetros de más que tenga.

Derek anda fascinado en su nueva escuela, está totalmente feliz, de hecho es la misma universidad a la que asiste Laura, por lo que el primer día ella fue la encargada de darle un tour por la escuela y sus grandes instalaciones, y le presentó a sus miles y miles de amigos, una chica muy popular, algo que incomoda un poco a Derek pues él no estan sociable o parlanchín, aunque suele caerle muy bien a las personas que le conocen sobre todo a las mujeres quienes se lo comen con los ojos y uno que otro chico.

El moreno ahora sólo podrá visitar a su familia cada vez que sean vacaciones por lo que estará muy desconectado de ellos, ya que los deberes escolares se ven que van a aumentar y como buen lobo responsable no dejará que se le acumule el trabajo académico. Además es su oportunidad de vivir la vida sin presiones de ser libre quizá pueda ser un poco más como Laura, de popular de sociable, quizá pueda volver a amar.

 

Aliados y contrarios

Matt

 

Ella siempre lo pone nervioso y obsesivo, la quiso invitar para que fueran juntos a la fiesta, pero al final sólo le dijo que podía conseguirle un boleto, ella lo trae mal y ni quiera se da cuenta (o si se da cuenta pero se hace el tonto un poco). Cuando los castigaron se sentó con Jackson y con ella, Allison, en la mesa más lejana se sentaron Scott y su inseparable Stiles, tiene que admitir que ese castaño es muy inteligente y astuto, pues ha ido deduciendo cosas y situaciones, pero Matt no dejará cabos sueltos, si fuera necesario quitarlo de en medio lo haría, por mientras es una molestia menor, de hecho ni siquiera se puede llamar molestia, es un simple humano. Matt pudo leer lo que había en el i pad sobre el kanima, jugaba muy bien su papel haciendo cara de tonto sin entender nada, para saber qué era lo que estaban planeando todos.

Esa noche estaba formado en la fila para adquirir los boletos cuando llegó Scott y le pidió dinero prestado, “tonto” pensó Matt, no le prestaría nada de nada, dejaría que sufriera, además si no asistía a la fiesta, tendría a Allison para él solo. Al día siguiente en la mañana antes de entrar a la escuela se topa con Scott y Stiles en el estacionamiento, se acerca a ese par, y disimulando su actividad extracurricular de asesino y amo del kanima les pregunta el por qué nadie fue suspendido por todo el alboroto que se armó en la biblioteca, sabe jugar muy bien sus papeles porque Scott ni Stiles lo miran como si él supiese algo más, con eso tiene suficiente para respirar tranquilo, ahondando más en su contusión y su bienestar físico pues quedó lastimado en el piso, desmayado quería indagar más de lo que ellos saben, pero el castaño le habla duro y fuerte casi gritando que no les importa lo que le pase, que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que estar escuchándolo quejarse como un bebé. Por los aspavientos y movimientos ridículos del castaño, Matt podría haberse soltado a reír pero su situación no lo ameritaba así que se contuvo.

Pero al final, el día de la fiesta Matt llevó consigo a Allison, estaba que radiaba de placer y gozo, por fin estaba con la chica que le apasionaba y obsesionaba (pues siempre que podía le tomaba fotos de todas sus poses) iban en una cita y ella desde el principio no objetó nada, que feliz se sentía el chico.

La cita va viento en popa, bueno sólo en un momento casi al principio Allison se separó de él para ver a Scott pero parece que se pelearon pues el chico se marchó rápidamente y enojado dejándola sola, de ahí en fuera todo es perfecto, cada propuesta que él le hace a la chica como bailar o acercarse al dj se hace, ella no se niega, esto iba a ser mágico, la verdad ella estaba como sí tuviera la cabeza en otro sitio, pero no importaba pues no se negaba a nada de lo que Matt le pedía.

Pero después de unos minutos todo cambio, ella se ve totalmente preocupada y le empieza hablar de los errores de las elecciones, Matt se deja llevar por el momento y le besa a lo que ella rehúye, a pesar de que él le pidiese perdón Allison se va de su lado, enojándolo mucho.

Matt no solo ha ido para estar con Allison, la enmienda importante es ver que el kanima haga su trabajo bien el chico quiere acabar con todos los culpables, y esta noche nuevamente su vengador místico ha hecho bien su trabajo ha dejado tirado el cuerpo inerte de esa chica sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta, Matt pudo percatarse de que Scott se fue rápido de ahí, pudo notar que Isaac y Érica también abandonaron el sitio, no vio por ningún lado a Stiles, todo marchaba según el plan, ahora ya podría retirarse.

 De alguna manera extraña Allison acepta llevarlo hasta su casa, más momentos a solas con la morena, pero un descuido del chico revela su obsesión por ella, Allison ha descubierto las fotos (que no son pocas y que no son solo en la escuela) que tiene de ella, algo que la inquieta y que da como resultado que huya del lugar, Matt tiene otro problema ahora, la morena ya no se le acercará nunca más, y si sigue cavando quizá descubra su secreto.

Matt llega a la fiesta de Lydia todo va a suceder como lo tienen planeado, todo ocurrirá como debe de ser, seguirán cayendo todos los culpables, pero justo en ese momento Allison pasa frente a él y le rehúye, ¿qué pude ser peor? que una chica no te haga caso o que después de que sepa que te gusta se aleje completamente de ti, Matt tira su bebida a la basura con furia. Esto no acabará ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -muy bien ya casi termino este fic, quizá en dos o tres capítulos, me ha costado un poco sobre todo la parte de los aliados y contrarios pues en la serie últimamente ya no salen tan juntos los chicos protagonistas de está historia.  
> -Espero les haya gustado y comenten si lo desean, gracias por los kudos.  
> -Pronto se sabrá lo que dicen los mensajes, la carta y la canción que si le dedicará a Stiles.


	8. Confrontar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -en el presente por Stiles decide que debe ir y hablar de frente... todo se debe aclarar. gracias a que ella le ayudó. Derek recibe una visita inesperada.  
> -en el pasado Stiles nos muestra como su nuevo ciclo escolar se le esfuma de las manos como agua, al igual que algunos de sus amigos. un adolescente se haya jugando como un pequeño cuando es interrumpido por un muchacho que tiene los ojos llenos de tristeza.  
> -Scott nos habla un poco de Stiles y de lo difícil que es enfrentar al kanima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -bien ya está esta penúltima parte de esta saga. ya casi terminó. me ha gustado mucho sobre todo la parte de el adiós y de despojos y cenizas, pues habló de esa relación por separado y juntos de Stiles y Derek.  
> -Leed y comentad hehehehe suerte!!!!!!

7.- Confrontar

Adiós

 

Derek no salió durante todo el día de ayer y planea hacer lo mismo hoy no importa que sea miércoles, no importa que sea mitad de semana, no se moverá de su habitación, siente hambre, ve su reloj se da cuenta que es medio día, sin embargo no quiere salir de su casa, se sienta en una silla a regodearse en su dolor, pero nuevamente la puerta suena, y otra esencia que le es conocida llega de ahí, que no puede estar a solas, otra vez le molestan.

Ayer cuando se sentía mal llamaron a la puerta, tocaron suficientes veces para que se hartara, pero abrió la puerta, sabia quien estaba del otro lado, pero aun así no quiso moverse de donde se encontraba, pero el visitante no se dio por vencido así que busco la forma de entrar y llegar hasta la habitación del moreno, irrumpiendo en su soledad, fue Peter que lo llegó a ver sin explicaciones, pero después de analizarlo y pensarle un poco fue porque Cora le mando hacerlo. La visita fue rápida pues el lobo no tenía ganas de tener a nadie en casa, de hecho se impacientó rápido y expulso primero de su habitación y luego de la casa a su tío a  no más de una hora de estar con él, Peter trató de preguntarle directamente sobre su estado, pero el moreno lo atajaba con otras cosas hasta que finalmente su tío se lo pidió de frente y este lo echó de su casa. No sin antes escuchar de boca del otro lobo.

-Ahora me queda claro, como el agua, estas perdidamente enamorado, con razón tanto alboroto, pensé que era otra cosa confundí tu olor de desasosiego y tristeza pero ahora lo tengo claro, te vas a quedar solo en Beacon Hills porque todos se marchan, eso te hace sentir afligido, pero lo que realmente te pone de esa forma es que también dejarás de ver a…- Peter lo observa detenidamente -¿quién es? – fue lo último que dijo bajo el techo del moreno, pues esto lo sacó y cerró la puerta en sus narices –ya lo averiguaré Derek, ya lo averiguaré- la amenaza la hizo a modo de despedida. Una voz grita su nombre y amenaza con derrumbar la puerta si no abre por lo que avanza por los pasillos de su cas hasta abrir la puerta.

Lydia sigue esperando a que el castaño reaccione. No se va  abajar del jeep hasta que reciba una respuesta del chico. Pero Stiles se ha quedado mudo totalmente mudo, ni siquiera parpadea. Cómo es posible que ella lo sepa, no puede caber en la cabeza del castaño que la chica los viera y no haya dicho nada antes.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta la pelirroja –ya me dirás lo que les pasa a ustedes dos-.

-No es lo que piensas- logra decir el castaño –no fue un beso- traga saliva.

-No soy tonta Stiles, te conozco muy bien- la chica toma una bocanada de aire -¿estás enamorado de él, verdad?- silencio -¿desde cuándo?-.

-No, yo no, estoy enamorado de nadie- Stiles desvía la vista a la carretera –No, no,- ahora suena como suplica.

-Tranquilo, puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes, al principio esa noche fue un shock yo no creí lo que vi, digo nunca me imaginé que tú… o que él… fueran… pero eso no importa, lo que yo piense o diga no importa, eres mi amigo y no te juzgo por lo que quieres o con quieras salir -La chica lo toma de la mano y lo obliga a mirarla a los ojos– te quiero mucho Stiles, y te acepto tal cual eres, dime qué está pasándote, dime la verdad-.

Stiles suspira derrotado –no lo sé, yo… yo… no sé, …nunca me había sentido así por nadie, desde que lo volví a ver, cuando regresó a Beacon Hills algo cambió en mí, no me di cuenta qué pero así fue, al principio cuando lo encontré con Scott en el bosque algo de él se me hizo conocido, y no me acordé hasta mucho después que ya lo había visto antes, que yo ya sabía que él y su familia eran distintos, que de alguna forma parecía que existía una conexión entre nosotros, pero después del incendio y con tanto que ocurrió desde que Scott se volvió lobo, como que me olvide de él- el chico toma un poco de aire y observa a través de su ventanilla la noche –pero dentro de mi algo latía y no sabía que era, todo quedó claro después de mi… lo del nogitsune, como que cambió en mí, entendí cosas y me las negué, siempre me las negué-.

-Tranquilo, Stiles- la chica lo abraza, mientras el chico parece que va a llorar.

-No lo sé, tengo… tengo miedo, no puedo, no quiero estar con él así como… ¿me entiendes? Pero desde que está lejos y no sé nada de él, me siento mal, me falta verlo, sentirlo, que me amenace, que me… bese- Stiles se cubre el rostro.

-Debes de hablar con él, Stiles, no puedes seguir sufriendo y haciéndolo sufrir, porque está muy claro que te corresponde- Lydia lo sienta bien en su lugar y se miran a los ojos –él también siente algo por ti, sino no hubiera huido esa noche, lo heriste Stiles, lo heriste pero no fue toda tu culpa, aún tienes miedo pero debes enfrentarte a lo que eres, y así serás feliz- ella lo abraza, él se deja hacer y suelta una pequeña lagrima gris.

La chica se baja del auto después de agradecerle el viaje y animarle a que hable, a que se enfrente a la verdad.

-Por cierto también debes hablar con ella, se merece la verdad- la pelirroja se aleja y desaparece tras su puerta.

Stiles se ha quedado mudo, Lydia tiene mucha razón, la noche ya ha llegado a Beacon Hills, la luna se asoma entre las nubes jugueteando entre ellas, semi iluminando la ciudad y con ella el último martes de Stiles en su casa está por desaparecer en algunas cuantas horas llegará el miércoles, su último miércoles. Después de conversar con Lydia decide que debe arreglar las cosas por lo que maneja hasta esa puerta conocida, esa puerta que atravesó varias veces pero que ahora es como una muralla que no puede cruzar, observa su reloj y armándose de valor toca un par de veces.

Pero ese mismo valor desaparece en un segundo, la casa está en las tinieblas, no hay movimiento, Stiles observa detenidamente, toca una vez más, pero no hay respuesta, mira nuevamente su reloj y se promete regresar al día siguiente, es mejor, estás no son horas para visitar. Mientras le da la espalda  a la casa, una sombra se asoma entre las cortinas de una ventana del piso superior, una sombra que lo observa en silencio.

El miércoles ha llegado, Stiles ha dormido bien, la conversación con Lydia le ha ayudado a replantearse además le ha dado fuerzas para realizar lo que debe y quiere hacer, que es hablar, simple y sencillamente hablar, con los que ha herido, por lo que al llegar el medio día y después de varios intentos de hacer las maletas fallando en el intento, sale de su casa, toma el jeep y maneja con cautela y repensando el discurso que dirá cuando este frente a ese rostro, ese rostro que no ha visto desde la fiesta.

Al llegar a la misma puerta de ayer toma un poco de aire para ganar valor, toca suavemente la puerta, espera unos segundos y lo vuelve a hacer. Pero el resultado es el mismo.

-Vamos sé que estás ahí, por favor, abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar- el chico grita a todo lo que da alejándose un poco de la puerta para lanzar la voz en dirección de la ventana –venga, en serio o derribo la puerta, sabes que lo hare aunque me rompa el brazo-.

-Pensé que no abrirías nunca- dice la pelirroja al lobo, quien levanta las cejas aburrido.

-Amenazaste con tirar la puerta y las ventanas, eres capaz- comenta sin emociones el lobo mientras se encamina a la sala, se tumba en un sillón y mira  a lo lejos -¿qué quieres Lydia?-.

-Tenemos que hablar… de Stiles- el moreno por solo un segundo deja de respirar, de latir, pero solo es un segundo para recomponerse, Lydia no deja pasar ese segundo –ya ves si tenemos que hablar- y diciendo esto se sienta al lado del lobo.

Derek quiere salir huyendo cuando Lydia le explica el porqué de su visita, quisiera echarla como hizo con Peter, pero sabe que Lydia es de las personas que nunca dejaría algo que le importa a medias, pero es demasiado incómodo y embarazoso que precisamente ella este hablando de sus sentimientos, y sus emociones, el lobo quiere callarla, pero ella lo calla siempre que intenta interrumpirla.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta finalmente la chica -¿qué vas a hacer?-.

-Nada…- dice el muchacho –ahora vete-.

-No me has escuchado ¿verdad?- la chica lo asesina con los ojos –debes de hablar con Stiles para que todo se arregle, recuerda que este sábado se va- la pelirroja ha manejado toda la conversación como un enojo entre amigos no ha hondado más, pero por le resistencia que muestra el lobo debe de sacar todo lo que tiene a la luz, dejando un suspiro audible en la habitación, la pelirroja continua –lo sé todo Derek- él la mira extrañado –sé que estás enamorado de él- Derek pone los ojos totalmente enormes, la máscara que tenía puesta se ha hecho añicos, no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Derek la sigue mirando intensamente.

-Lo que has escuchado, y también sé que él te corresponde, así que habla con él, no seas un cobarde, eres un lobo que se ha enfrentado a lo que muchos nunca se hubieran imaginado, así que ve a hablar con Stiles, sé muy bien que cuando lo hagan todo se solucionará, no seas cobarde si lo amas ve por él, porque el siente lo mismo por ti- ella se levanta y se aleja con dirección de la puerta, el lobo sigue sentado sin poder creerlo.

El ambiente ha cambiado en la casa Hale, Derek solo puede escuchar dentro de su cabeza “siente lo mismo por ti”, que se ha vuelto una dulce melodía que ha despejado todo el dolor.

-Recuerda no tienes mucho tiempo se va el sábado- la chica sale de la casa dejando a Derek con una luz en el corazón, pero también con una preocupación, Lydia tiene razón no tiene tiempo no mucho, observa su reloj ya son la tres, Derek toma su chaqueta y las llaves del camaro, tiene que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Antes de salir regresa rápidamente alcanza sus audífonos y se dispone a encontrar en su reproductor de música la canción que escucho la otra vez, en su auto, la canción que ahora sabe le dedicará a ese castaño, busca su celular, recuerda que no lo ha bajado así que apresuradamente sube por el a su habitación, lo prende puesto que lo dejó apagado. Puede notar todos los mensajes y llamadas de Cora, pero hay uno, uno que le ilumina el rostro y el corazón, es de ayer en la mañana. Es de Stiles.

“Vamos a reunirnos en el mismo lugar de siempre, ven, si quieres, ven por favor, quiero verte”.

Ahora esas palabras son las más dulces que ha leído o escuchado, quizá Lydia tenga razón, quizá tenga una oportunidad y también en ese momento se acuerda del otro mensaje que le envió el castaño, aquel mensaje que borró, aquel mensaje que no sabrá nunca que decía.

 

Despojos y cenizas

 

Otro mes más pasa en Beacon Hills…, un mes más… otro mes… y así llegan a mitad del curso escolar, la vida se escurre como si fueran gotas de lluvia atrapadas en el cristal de una ventana, que siguen su curso al suelo, sin poder detenerse, sin poder frenar, a la deriva de la gravedad  y con el futuro cierto de chocar para ser tragadas por los rayos del sol y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, así se siente Stiles, como una pluma al viento que se deja llevar sin oponerse, sin dar pelea, así es como el alma del castaño se maneja, pero no se muestra débil ante sus compañeros, no señor, su espíritu quiere luchar contra todo lo que le recuerde su dolor, es extraño, es como si fuera dos personas, uno débil que llora por las noches abrazado a su peluche de lobo y otro fuerte que se divierte y no deja de sonreír en las horas diurnas de clase, es más estos últimos meses ha intentado ser más comunicativo y participativo, de hecho ha comenzado a hablar mucho, a utilizar el sarcasmo para todo y con todos sus compañeros, el que más sufre este tipo de ataque es Scott quien no se molesta (tanto) por los comentarios ácidos del castaño.

Stiles se ha prometido no mostrase débil ante los ojos de los demás (aunque en las noches se haya abrazado a sí mismo para evitar romperse) pues le molesta que lo vean como un chico desvalido, es más ha estado muy pegado de Scott en todo lo que el moreno hace, y ha intentado acercarse nuevamente a Lydia que anda muy cerca de Jackson, le ha llevado regalitos y dulces que deja en su casillero o en su pupitre, ha intentado platicar con ella (se ha quedado en el intento pues desde que la pelirroja se ha vuelto toda una señorita se ha refinado mucho en sus gustos y formas de vestir, de hablar, hasta de caminar sobre todo se ha separado de quienes ella considera como perdedores, entre ellos Stiles y Scott) así como con los demás, solo que su plan tiene un doble objetivo es una forma de que sepan que está bien invadiendo el espacio de los otros, pero también es una manera de alejarlos, de que se cansen de su compañía, como ya lo han hecho Danny o Érica, que aún lo ve con unos ojos que el castaño no comprende, ella lo ve con un dejo que Stiles no logra comprender, pero si lo supiera cambiaría su actitud, pues la rubia se siente atraída hacía él.

Con Isaac ha pasado algo diferente, desde que el castaño se ha vuelto platicador y sarcástico, el rubio no encuentra un parecido o un lazo que los vuelva cercanos, por lo que se ha separado de él definitivamente, además los problemas en su casa con su padre van en aumento, los castigos han ido empeorando, y las conversaciones padre-hijo son regaños y golpes, volviéndolo aún más solitario e inseguro. Stiles de verdad extraña al rubio, a ese amigo que encontró en Isaac, pero no hará nada por recuperarlo, de hecho parece que la memoria del castaño se ve afectada pues se mantiene alejado de aquellos buenos y malos recuerdos de los últimos 3 o 4 años, alejando también a las personas que le recuerdan a su madre. Entre ellos y sin querer está Cora.

La amiga (o más bien ex amiga del castaño)  se ha mantenido a la distancia de Stiles, pue son sabe cómo entablar la relación después de las vacaciones, ya casi llegan las vacaciones de invierno, y la chica sabe que su casa se inundará de sus familiares, excepto de sus hermanos quienes se hallaran muy ocupados en sus respectivas clases, solo irán los días de navidad  hasta año nuevo regresando inmediatamente a su nuevo hogar.

Cora ha vuelto a sonreír y se ha acercado al castaño a platicar pero no comprende ese nuevo estado de euforia casi locura alegre que desprende el castaño, por lo que se ha retirado un poco al principio, para luego desaparecer de su lado, no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, pero las relaciones personales a veces son difíciles, e incapaces de entenderse, ambos tienen mucho en la cabeza y en el corazón como para lidiar con sus problemas de amistad.

Cora ha escuchado en casa que una tal familia Argent tiene problemas con ellos, hace tiempo cuando era pequeña quizá tendría 7 u 8 años, había escuchado ese apellido, pero no había puesto atención, o no le habían dado toda la información de lo que se trataba, quizá por eso Derek y Laura se iban por mucho tiempo en excursión con su padre y Peter su tío, porque se preparaban para una guerra con ellos, no recuerda cómo se solucionó en aquella época pero sabe muy bien que hubo saldo blanco de ambos lados, quizá hablaron y todo se tranquilizó o lo más seguro es que los Argent se hayan ido de Beacon Hills en busca de alguien o algo más.

Nuevamente en casa se escucha ese apellido, y sus padres se han puesto en alerta, de hecho han estado entrenando con ella con mucha insistencia, al ser la más pequeña no la habían puesto a trabajar tan intensamente con sus hermanos. Pero ahora Peter es el maestro de la defensa personal y todas las artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo que le agota pero a la vez le gusta a la pequeña Hale, todo esto ha estado pasando los últimos dos meses por lo que no tiene tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no sea el bienestar familiar.

Stiles se siente satisfecho con los resultados de su nueva personalidad, aunque a decir verdad no es tan nueva, siempre ha sido muy boca suelta  e inoportuno sólo que ahora lo hace siempre que está rodeado de gente, en casa juega todo el tiempo en su x box, cuando puede, es decir; que su padre lo deja solo, que es muy poco en comparación de antes de vacaciones, porque ahora lo lleva a todos lados, muchas veces tiene que comprar varias pilas de repuesto pues se queda en la patrulla sentado solo y se debe de entretener un poco o un mucho con su Nintendo ds o con cualquier video juego que este  a la mano.

Su padre ha tratado de acercarse más a él y lo han logrado, poco a poco se han ido uniendo como padre e hijo nuevamente aunque el sheriff no sabe cómo ser más gentil o acertado en sus decisiones respecto al chico,  cuando Stiles era pequeño le encantaban los muñecos de acciones tenía (y aún tiene) varios de sus personajes favoritos, por lo que el padre le ha vuelto a comparar varios que siempre estan en la patrulla, a Stiles no le han hecho mucha gracia, pues el ya no juega con muñecos sin embargo agradeció el detalle, pero arrepintiéndose después de eso, ya que el sheriff le ha comprado desde entonces varios, ya tiene como 9 muñecos de acción de esta nueva camada que sí, tiene que aceptarlo están muy padres, son muy divertidos, pero él ya es un adolescente que no juega, bueno juega con muñecos.

Y así como las gotas terminan su recorrido por los ventanales, así llegó la navidad a la casa Stilinski, solo que ahora no hubo adornos ni árbol de navidad, no hubo cena preparada exactamente igual que el año pasado, y el anterior, su padre nuevamente trabajo, por lo que el castaño lo pasó en casa McCall, no es que no se haya divertido al lado de Scott, sólo que extraña las cenas en su casa, con sus madre, son su padre, con su familia, en aquellos buenos tiempos donde se preocupan cual sería la cena de ese año, si pavo como todo convencional o quizá simplemente hamburguesas y papas, si vino para sus padres o un poco de tequila la cual robaría un poco en la noche después de que ellos se durmieran. Todo cambia todo avanza, todo se trasforma, ahora en la cama que ya tiene en el cuarto de Scott observa el techo, observa cómo se ha alterado su vida, en un segundo todo se ha vuelto gris. Aprieta con fuerza a su peluche que no ha soltado en ninguna de las noches y que especialmente hoy le ayudará  a pasar  la nochebuena.

Enero… febrero… marzo… todo avanza tan lento, tan opaco… hasta esa tarde.

Recuerda que esa ocasión su padre lo llevó inmediatamente sin bajarlo de la patrulla a aquella emergencia, comían juntos unas hamburguesas a las que ya se había acostumbrado el adolescente, ya no comían en casa y solamente era comida rápida o de alguna cadena de restaurantes especializada en eso, en hamburguesas.

Una llamado al radio exaltó a su padre y manejó lo más rápido posible, al llegar al lugar el sheriff se bajó de la patrulla advirtiéndole que no se le ocurriera ni abrir la puerta, estaba sólo, a lo lejos se escuchaba algo de bullicioso pero que no se entendía bien que era lo que ocurría, pasaron varias horas, y se cansó, en esta ocasión no llevaba ninguno de sus videojuegos , así que se puso a jugar con los muñecos que se encontraban en la guantera de la patrulla, sin darse cuenta del como ya se encontraba jugando con esos muñecos de acción apilados en un troco caído cerca de la carretera, de repente sintió la presencia de alguien, se giró despacio  y se encontró con un muchacho alto, fuerte, moreno, con algo que le resultaba conocido en ese rostro, pero no sabía que, que lo miraba con una intensidad  llena de pesar. Esos ojos azules llenos de tristeza, de enfado, de ganas de desaparecer y nublados por una capa oscura. El muchacho siguió caminando y al pasar a su lado, Stiles lo detuvo

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- una pregunta que le surgió por inercia como si fuera necesidad imperativa realizarla -Scott mi mejor amigo está en su casa y no puede venir a jugar le dije a mi papá que le llamará pero no hubo tiempo- el castaño suspira y continua -estoy aburrido porque jugar solo no es divertido- le dijo.

 

Aliados y contrarios

Scott

 

“Stiles es leal, es intuitivo, algo empedernido pero sobre todo es mi mejor amigo a pesar de los malos ratos que le hago pasar que han sido varios”. Stiles es impertinente y nunca se calla también eso lo piensa Scott, recuerda perfectamente esa frase que lo define muy bien “soy 66 kilos de huesos y piel pálida, el sarcasmo es mi única defensa” y siempre está al pendiente de los demás incluso de Jackson, es algo que admira de él y algo que comparten, quizá por eso son muy buenos amigos, por su empatía a los demás.

Este sentimiento o necesidad de ayudar los lleva a rescatar a Danny a un lugar inesperado, a un sitio al que no se habían ido a parar ni por error, un club gay, quizá sea un poco lento el moreno pero se pudo percatar de eso echándole una ojeada al lugar y para cuando vi al castaño este estaba rodeado de unas travestis muy juguetonas con él, no le extraño nada, Stiles siempre ha sido un imán para todo lo que sea diferente o extraño, o poco común e inusual. Eso sí tuvo que presumirle a su acompañante cuando un chico le invitó una bebida, no sólo era más suertudo con las chicas, sino también con los chicos, y así molestaba más al poco agraciado Stiles.

-¿Qué hacemos con él ahora?- fue lo único que Scott pudo preguntar con Jackson tirado en el piso desangrándose y ya convertido en humano. Todo había pasado tan rápido, el rubio convertido en kanima intento atacar a Danny en aquel club, en medio de la pista de baile y de paso dejó paralizados a otros chicos que estaban cerca de él, por suerte y mala suerte Derek llegó a interrumpir hiriendo muy letalmente al kanima que ahora se haya tirado en el estacionamiento con Scott y Stiles muy tensos.

Lo mejor que pudieron hacer esos dos es llevarse a Jackson precisamente en el auto de Stiles, antes de que la policía empezará a indagar, pero justo antes de arrancar el padre del castaño llega a la escena del crimen y tienen que improvisar, obviamente Scott manda a Stiles a distraer a su padre y así darse tiempo para sustraer a Jackson sin ser vistos o para pasar inadvertidos o para echarse con él al hombro, no sabe muy bien cuál será el plan pero eso si echar a Stiles por delante suena perfecto.

Después de escuchar la charla muy animosa de padre e hijo que Stiles mantuvo con el sheriff van por la calle, decidiendo el mejor lugar para dejar a Jackson sin que sea un peligro, nuevamente el de las ideas es Stiles aunque siempre son poco convencionales y fuera de la ley, encerrarlo en una camioneta de policías en medio del bosque de Beacon Hills, para que nadie oiga los gritos que de seguro estarán llenos de maldiciones por parte de Jackson.

Se encontraban reunidos en el bosque ya con Allison a su lado comentando el por qué Jackson no los había atacado antes, o porque parecía que los cuidaba o lo que fuera que hiciera, lo que estaba claro era que debían ayudarlo, no solucionaban nada y la noche amenazaba a cada minuto cayendo finalmente en donde se encontraban. Los tres conversaban animadamente mientras Jackson los escuchaba dentro de la camioneta.

Stiles los dejó solos para ir a hablar con Lydia, y estando él con Allison juntos en la noche, en un auto en la mitad de la nada, fue el momento clave para que volvieran a tener esa cercanía corporal que tanto añoraban dejando que el mundo siguiera su recorrido como si nada importara más que ellos dos, sin embargo no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, Jackson transformado en kanima se les escapó complicando la situación y sus posiciones como hijos y amigos. ¿Deberán decir ya la verdad?

Pero todo empeora al día siguiente, el moreno hace justo lo que no debe hacer, se pelea con Jackson por atacar (o intentarlo) a  Allison y ahora le da la razón a Stiles, deben de matarlo, Stiles habla de que tal vez el amo sea Matt, pero eso no pude ser, sus suposiciones son solo porque le cae mal y le incomoda la forma de ser de ese Matt que también para el gusto de Scott es extraño. Después del ataque que hizo el kanima contra Érica, los dos inseparables amigos tuvieron que llevar a Érica con Derek no porque les agradará la idea el estar cerca de aquel lobo, sino porque la rubia se los pidió pues se podría morir y quizá sea él el único que la pueda ayudar, el kanima la enveneno y estaba sufriendo un ataque. Y de ahí surge una propuesta del menor, que a pesar de todo lo primordial es mantener vivo a Jackson y evitar que siga matando, Scott le propone a Derek que trabajen juntos, como si fueran una manada.

Los días pasan y todo empeora, incluso el plan de trabajar hombro con hombro con Derek no ha dado frutos. Hasta que Stiles le lleva información y todo va encajando, el temor al agua, el equipo de natación, el entrenador que era el padre de Isaac, las muertes de toda la generación del 2006, todo se clarifica pero aún falta encontrar al asesino, al amo de Jackson.

No es que haya tiempo para festejar, pero es su cumpleaños y deben asistir como buenos amigos que son, en la fiesta de Lydia comienzan a hablar de cosas propias de jóvenes como la escasez de gente en ella, por lo que el moreno y el castaño deciden echarle una mano a la pelirroja y cada uno invita a sus propios conocidos y compañeros de algún lado. La situación que tiene Scott con Allison es difícil, pero escuchar a Stiles son sus palabrerías de lo que hacen los hombre o lo que deben de hacer sobre pedir perdón a pesar de no haber hecho nada de nada, le daría risa sino es porque ve llegar a Jackson a la fiesta. Esto lo pone en alerta, pero eso no le impide seguir bebiendo más de ese ponche que le ha dado la pelirroja, solo que poco a poco ha empezado a alucinar y se da cuenta que la culpa la tiene esa bebida que ha estado tomando por lo que va en búsqueda de la pelirroja pues ella es la responsable. No la haya, al que encuentra es a Stiles que esta derrumbado en un pilar con la mirada perdida, con esa tristeza característica de sus ojos cuando perdió a su madre, algo le ocurre y el moreno intenta despertarlo de su ensoñación. No lo logra. Hasta que una chica que está junto a ellos hunde al castaño en el agua quitándole la borrachera o ensoñación que tenía, devolviendo al Stiles simpático que siempre ha conocido.

Han estado buscando a Lydia por toda la fiesta y al final se reúnen otra vez en el patio central donde está la piscina, y justo ven cuando un grupo de chicos arrojan al agua a Matt quien grita desesperado que no sabe nadar, el agua no es profunda pero parce que se está ahogando en el mismísimo mar, una mano lo saca de ahí, y lo pone a resguardo, es Jackson quien actúa rarísimo, y se aleja de él, esto los sorprende, y los hace replantearse la situación. Matt los ve, ellos lo observan y todo empieza a caer en su lugar. Pude escuchar la respiración del castaño que se ha quedado paralizado a su lado. La policía arriba al lugar, anunciando su llegada con las sirenas y todos huyen de la casa de Lydia, es entonces que Scott ve al otro lado a esas dos figuras amenazantes, ve al kanima y a su amo a Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Bien poco a poco voy cerrando el circulo que abrí con adiós, como saben concluirá como el epilogo de la primer saga de esta serie. me encanta que sufran un poco porque si no cuesta trabajo el amor no lo valoras con todo el corazón.  
> -Comente si les gusta y dejen kudos también, gracias por leer.


	9. Oportunidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que se vaya de Beacon Hills, es tiempo de dejar todo en claro. Por fin es tiempo de dejarle claro a Stiles lo que Derek siente por él, así que idea una forma no tan romántica pero si especial de decirselo.  
> Stiles siente como su mundo se vuelve más oscuro, la casa Hale se ha incendiado con su amiga y toda su familia dentro. un recuerdo que poco a poco se fue ocultando en su memoria con el paso del tiempo pero que después de volver a ver a Derek (de quien también se había olvidado) regresan a su mente.  
> Lyidia habla un poco sobre Stiles y Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Bien ahora Derek le declara su amor a Stiles aunque no le pone el remitente.  
> -Me ha gustado mucho escribir la parte del adiós y la de despojo y cenizas.  
> -Lean y disfruten.

8.- Oportunidades

Adiós

El día ha terminado y Stiles no pudo contactar a Malia, estuvo horas (realmente fueron como 30 minutos, pero para el chico pasaron horas) frente a su casa hasta que llegó el padre de la chica diciéndole que no estaba en casa que había salido desde temprano que quería ver a Kira por algún asunto pendiente y que no iba a regresar hasta más tarde o tal vez mañana, porque quería acompañarla también hasta que se fuera de Beacon Hills, pues el jueves en la tarde le tocaba el turno a la chica de poderes eléctricos decir adiós a ese lugar que le hizo sufrir, reír y encontrar la amistad y el amor. Esto desanimó al castaño pero se fue directamente a comer, pues estaba tan ocupado en sus problemas con la castaña que se olvidó por completo de su estómago que ya empezaba a rugir con furia.

Recuerda que aquella vez el domingo pasado cuando estaba reunido con Lydia y Scott hablando de tonterías más bien, evitando que le preguntaran más cosas  acerca de su estado anímico y del por qué huyó de la fiesta, se dispuso a marcharse antes de que Kira y Malia llegarán con la pelirroja, no logró escapar de ese encuentro embarazoso con la castaña, quien se le paró enfrente justo en la entrada del centro comercial, realmente no dijeron palabras, pero ella lo veía directamente esperando respuestas, primero a su huida de anoche, a su última semana en la que se había alejado en ella casi por completo.

Pero Stiles no mencionó ninguna disculpa o alguna razón verdadera de ese estado que tenía, es más se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado, y no es qué pensará eso sino que más bien no sabía que decir para no complicar las cosas. Malia tomó eso muy mal y lo mando lo más lejos posible, el castaño no reaccionó tan solidario con ella pues le dijo “si eso es lo que quieres, hasta nunca”, fue lo último que se dijeron y desde entonces no hubo más contacto, quizá la chica lo estaba evitando total y rotundamente.

Su estómago volvió a rugir para gritarle que debía comer ya casi eran las 3 de la tarde y no había hecho su almuerzo de las 12 por lo que era ahora o se iba a desmallar para nunca volver a despertar. Bueno ese pensamiento era trágicamente gracioso en su cabecita.

El castaño manejó hasta una hamburguesería pero se detuvo antes de siquiera bajarse del jeep, se le antojó mejor unos tacos, si, hace mucho que no se enchilaba con un delicioso guacamole, por lo que siguió su curso en la avenida principal hasta ese restaurante que le fascinaba pero a la vez le hacía sufrir por lo picante que eran las salas que cocinaban.

Se apresuró a tomar un asiento y se dispuso a esperar a la camarera que no tardó mucho tiempo en tomarle su pedido, el castaño se sentía extrañamente bien, como si un peso se hubiera levantado de él, quizá era porque había decidido hablar con el moreno, justo después de su fallida conversación con la castaña, tenía otra oportunidad quizá mañana en la noche o el viernes para conversar con Malia, pero el decidir hablar con Derek como que lo alivio de  principio para luego aterrarlo solo un poco, pues ansiaba con todo su corazón volver a ver sus ojos claros, volver a oler su esencia lobuna, volver a escuchar esa voz rasposa y amenazante.

Pensar en Derek en estos momentos lo hacía sentirse bien y mal, mal porque no han resueltos las cosas, no han cruzado palabras y el castaño piensa que Derek se haya dolido o molesto por su último encuentro. Bien porque anhela con todo su ser volver a verlo y observarse en los ojos del moreno. Eso de tener el corazón dividido y con asuntos pendientes nunca pensó que le ocurriría, pero al final le ocurrió como a todos los adolescentes. Se haya ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no nota los jeans que se acomodan frente a él entre risas.

-¿Solo?- una voz socarrona hace girar al castaño su cabeza en dirección de las risas que se han soltado –a poco ya estás de melancólico despidiéndote de tu restaurante favorito-.

Don Danny e Ethan quienes se ríen del castaño, quien los mira con un puchero en los labios y hace mofa de ellos también. Van muy juntos uno del otro.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?- Stiles dirige la siguiente pregunta a Danny -¿a poco te dejaron meter a tu mascota?- Ethan le da un coscorrón que Stiles no logra esquivar a pesar de agacharse lo más posible.

-Eres un tonto- comenta Danny sentándose frente al castaño -¿qué vamos a comer?- pregunta mientras palmea el asiento de al lado que ocupa unos segundos después Ethan.

-Yo unos ricos y deliciosos tacos ¿y ustedes?- en ese justo momento llega la mesera quine deja frente a Stiles una enorme orden de comida, dejando boquiabierto a Danny.

-Pues nosotros igual- dice Ethan mientras le roba un poco a Stiles quien le da un manotazo sin impedir que el chico se lleve el bocado a la boca.

Los tres ríen, pero Stiles les ordena que pidan su propia comida, los chicos acceden y piden una orden igual de enorme pero para los dos, el trío disfruta de la conversación, de la comida, de la compañía, es una de aquellas veces que no planeas nada, pero que todo sale perfecto, todo es armónico, pero a la ves un poco doloroso para Stiles, pues pude ver frente a si a esos dos acaramelados muchachitos que nos e besan (tanto) ni andan de empalagosos, que despiden una hermosa fotografía titulada amor.

La tarde avanza entre risas y bromas, el paso del tiempo no se muestra hasta que la noche ha caído nuevamente sobre Beacon Hills. Logrando que los chicos se despidan del lugar.

-Ya es tarde e Ethan debe de preparase para mañana- dice Danny mientras se encaminan a las afueras del lugar.

-¿A qué?- pregunta extrañado Stiles.

-Mañana me voy- dice con un poco de tristeza el rubio.

-¿Tú también?- contesta exasperado el castaño, logrando sacar una sonrisa en Ethan.

-Sí pero voy a regresar para el fin de semana, debo de arreglar unos asuntos- le extiende la mano a Danny, quien la estrecha entre sus dedos –porque como lo prometí iré a la universidad con Danny- Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

-No preguntaré como lo lograste, pero…- en ese momento una idea cruza por la mente del castaño –a eso te vas, ¿verdad? Vas a “inscribirte” –hace ademán de que hará algo ilegal- a la misma universidad que Danny- Ethan solo suelta una media sonrisa en respuesta, Stiles solo menea la cabeza en negativa. Antes de separarse Ethan le entrega un pequeño trozo de papel a Stiles, que pregunta por el mismo, el rubio sólo contesta que debe de tenerlo y se aleja del castaño con Danny entre sus brazos.

Stiles se haya subido ya en su jeep y ve alejarse a esos dos en su respectiva moto, Danny va muy bien abrazado de la cintura del rubio, una sonrisa se escapa de la boca del castaño quien la reprime pues se encuentra pensando en el moreno. En ese momento se acuerda del pedazo de papel que tiene entre manos que solo dice: “ _I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_ _but I can't get near you now (escucho las risas, saboreo las lágrimas pero no puedo llegar cerca de ti ahora)_ ”. El chico no entiende porque Ethan le dio ese trozo de que poema, novela… por lo que lo hace bolita y lo tira en el suelo del jeep.

Derek se haya en la casa Stilinski sabe que no hay nadie pues todas las luces se hayan apagadas, así que aprovecha para colarse por esa ventana conocida, estando dentro del lugar pude oler en fuerte olor de Stiles, parece que nunca se acostumbrará a ese aroma, pues siempre que lo percibe se descoloca, pierde la cabeza y su corazón bombea como loco, pero se apresura a hacer lo que vino a hacer, tarda unos 20 minutos pero lo logra. Y deja todo tal cual está. Antes de irse se apresura a bajar a la sala y a la cocina dejando tras de sí su misión no dura más de una hora y diez minutos en la casa para escapar nuevamente por esa ventana.

Al encontrase fuera de la casa se esconde tras unos arbustos a unos 20 metros de distancia, pero justo en ese momento recibe un mensaje de Ethan diciéndole que ya le ha entregado al castaño su recado hace como 20 minutos, lo que acobarda al moreno y mejor decide marcharse de ahí antes de que Stiles haga aparición.

Stiles se haya camino a su casa cuando una llamada le llega a su teléfono, es un número que no conoce, pero contesta quizá sea una emergencia.

-Bueno- dice algo extrañado el castaño mientras observa el semáforo en rojo que está  a punto de cambiar y darle el paso.

- _I wonder how we can survive…_ _I'll take the chance_ -una voz algo conocida dice lo anterior y cuelga después, desconcertando al castaño.

Derek va rumbo a su casa ya en el camaro cuando suena su teléfono, es Lydia.

-Ya está, pero no entiendo tu romanticismo- la voz de la chica suena algo decepcionada -no era más fácil pararte bajo su ventana con una grabadora, o llevarlo al lago y poner la canción con piedritas blancas, o quizá simplemente recitársela bajo mil luces románticas que prenden y apagan al ritmo de una dulce balada…-.

-Gracias- interrumpe Derek quién después cuelga sin esperar contestación.

Stiles ya se haya en casa después de intentar descifrar aquella llamada, no la dejará pasar pero por mientras mejor a dormir, bueno primero a cenar y romperse un poco más la cabeza para descubrir que significó aquella llamada.

Mientras se sirve un vaso de leche nota que su refrigerador tiene una letras pegadas con sus respectivos imanes, acaso su padre ha decidido compararlas, quizá para anotar los pendientes, ya que como Stiles no estará para recordarle sus deberes, quizá esa sea una forma práctica de recordarlos, pues puede notar que tiene una frase hecha con todas las letras de color azul. _“_ _Oceans apart day after day”._

Stiles no entiende que es lo que su padre quiso decir con eso, para empezar no sabe si es su padre quien escribió eso, desconcertado se sube a su habitación, pero antes recoge su mochila de la sala, la había dejado desde ayer o quien sabe desde cuándo, pero cuando la levanta del suelo algo se cae estrepitosamente, rápidamente lo levanta. Es un frasquillo de cristal que por suerte no se ha roto, tiene dentro un poco de agua azulada al parecer es acónito, acaso alguien le está haciendo brujería, dentro nada una ramita de romero, Stiles se desconcierta al ver ese frasquillo que trae una nota amarrada con una cita color azul índigo. “ _Wherever you go  
Whatever you do_ ”. Esto se pone cada vez más raro.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dice exasperado el castaño dejando en la mesilla de la sala el frasco mientras se limpia las manos como quitándose la suciedad que pudo haber tomado al agarrar aquel artefactillo, pero pensándolo bien lo vuelve a tomar y lo deposita dentro de su mochila, si su padre lo ve quizá no sea buena idea, pues siendo tan despistado como es tal vez hasta se lo tome.

Stiles se encamina a su cuarto deja su mochila a un costado y se prepara para dormir, se tira en la cama y gracias al cansancio termina dormido rápidamente. Nuevamente sueña con esos ojos que lo miran intensamente, esta vez simplemente se acerca caminado a ellos y suavemente logra tocar el rostro que se oculta entre la oscuridad, justo en ese momento una melodía empieza a sonar, que va invadiendo el sueño para despertarlo completamente. Se levanta de su lugar algo asustado ve que hay un aparato desconocido exactamente en su escritorio, su despertador indica la hora en la que siempre suena pero no ha sonado, lo que escucha es una canción. Una canción que tiene ciertas frases conocidas, una triste y linda canción. El jueves ha llegado.

 _Oceans apart day after day_ __  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance  
  
Oh can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

_Waiting for you_

 

 

Despojos y cenizas.

Derek le ha preguntado no muy cordialmente porque no mejor se regresaba a su casa a jugar, a lo que el chico contesta.

-Papá no tuvo tiempo para llevarme con Scott, pues era muy urgente venir a atender esto, es una emergencia aunque no me dijo que es y tampoco puedo ir con mamá pues sigue en el hospital- el chico se entristece un poco al mencionar esa parte.

Derek no pronuncia palabra pero se queda varado frente a él un segundo, el castaño vuelve hablar tratando de alejarse de esa oscuridad amarga que lo ha cubierto.

-Surgió una emergencia, creo que hubo un incendio según entendí, una casa a las afueras de aquí tampoco sé dónde exactamente, todas las patrullas deben de haber venido y pues no había a quién avisarle así que me trajo a su trabajo- le comenta Stiles mientras juega con sus manos entrelazando los dedos, formando figurillas que parecen corretease entre ellas.

El lobo se da cuenta que el chiquillo tiene unas ojeras moradas, que manchan su rostro, ese rostro que siempre tenía una sonrisa grabada en sus labios y esa serie de lunares que le dan un toque de inocencia, no sé ve con la alegría que siempre tenía encima, no lo conocía bien pero no se mostraba igual a las veces que se encontraron en el bosque, o cuando lo iba a espiar al hospital para contarle a Cora (en ese momento algo se quiebra dentro de él, se ha acordado de su pequeña hermana que estaba dentro de esa casa, dentro de la casa durante aquel espantoso incendio).

Derek mira enojado a Stiles por acordarle su dolor aún más de lo que lo tiene presente, también se tendrá que mantener alejado de ese chico pues le hace acordarse de su pequeña y adorada hermana. A unos metros están estacionadas dos patrullas, una de las cuales tiene la puerta abierta del copiloto, a esa emergencia se refería el castaño, había llegado la policía para averiguar los motivos del incendio en la casa Hale.

-¿Qué tienes?- El chico le pregunta al lobo con atención en los ojos, Stiles pone toda su atención sobre Derek, quien se incomoda por esa cercanía que proviene del chico.

Stiles espera que Derek le conteste, los ojos del moreno se ven cristalinos y el castaño hace ademán de acercarse, emanando compasión y confortamiento, quizá lo va abrace, es esa oportunidad que el moreno busca, esa oportunidad de dejarse ir y consolarse, de escapar en los brazos de alguien pero el lobo se aleja un paso dándolo hacía atrás y dice muy secamente.

-Nada, no tengo nada- y despacio sigue su camino.

-No te creo, tus ojos se ven… raros, ¿tú sabes del incendio?- dice Stiles mientras Derek se aleja despacio de él hacia el bosque –vamos, oye, ¿era tu casa verdad?- comienza a gritar pues ya ha desaparecido de su vista  -hermano de Cora, oye – y en ese momento algo se aclara en la mente del chico, gira su cabeza hacia donde se ha ido su padre y se encamina a ese sitio.

El castaño no sabía a ciencia cierta donde vivía Cora, nunca había ido antes, pero algo dentro de sí estaba agitado, empezó a relacionar, si el hermano de Cora se hallaba ahí, caminando cabizbajo, si una casa en medio de la nada se incendió, sí… fue lo último que cruzó por su mente, pues frente a él se imponía una enorme casa que alguna vez fue hermosa, ahora estaba chamuscada, ennegrecida por acción del fuego, mucha gente estaba frente a  esa enorme edificación caminando o corriendo, que se encontraba cercada por una línea amarilla, no sabía que había ocurrido pero unas personas cerca de él mencionaron unos nombres y unos apellidos. Hale. Hale. Y nuevamente Hale. Una ambulancia se hallaba a unos metros parecía que había varios cuerpos dentro. Todo cobraba sentido.

El sheriff se dio cuenta de aquel pequeño cuerpo que se hallaba justo en medio del lugar observando la casa Hale, por lo que se apresuró a acercarse a Stiles quién sólo se le quedo viendo, el sheriff observó en los ojos grandes del chico el desconcierto y las preguntas, el padre sabía que ahora debía hacer algo pero no sabía que, cuando él chico supiera que una de sus compañeras de clase podría haber fallecido en ese incendio lo podría alterar mucho, y más si sabía que esa pequeña chica era Cora, su amiga.

Stiles se hallaba ya en casa sintiéndose extraño, algo no terminaba por dar el giro dentro de sí, se encontraba como atascado, su padre no había llegado todavía pues había mucho que hacer, por lo que el castaño se acostó en la cama abrazando a su lobo, tenía la mirada perdida, el sueño y la vigilia eran lo mismo, por lo que no se dio cuenta a qué hora fue que se durmió, si es que durmió. Su padre cruza la puerta de su habitación para averiguar cómo se encuentra, Stiles no se mueve, el adulto se siente a su lado y loa caricia por la espalda. Las oportunidades en la vida son escasas y esta la que se presenta ahora, la oportunidad de preguntar y de que le contesten con la verdad. Así que el castaño toma un poco de aire.

-Fallecieron todos ¿verdad?- dice en tono monótono el castaño.

-Sí- contesta el padre preocupado pero sin mentir, sabe que de todas formas su hijo se enterará de todo –todos los que se hallaban en la casa-.

-Ella también- es una afirmación.

-Sí- contesta dudosamente su padre.

El castaño gira la cabeza y se sienta cerca de su padre con unos ojos enormes.

-¿También mamá morirá?- dice el castaño con una lágrimas que surgen a borbotones de los ojos -¿verdad?-.

El sheriff lo abraza sin decir nada, también está llorando en silencio, la soledad los inunda, el sheriff debe de hacer algo para que su hijo ya no sufra más. No puede dejar que siga rodeado de dolor, al parecer ha tomado el asunto de los Hale, de Cora no tan mal o ¿no tan bien? El padre no sabe qué hacer pero debe de hacer algo sin duda.

Aliados y contrarios

Lydia

Cuando se baña no hay nada que importe, es un momento íntimo, una de las pocas oportunidades que tiene para ser ella misma, solo que últimamente no recuerda en que momento termina de bañarse y se mete a su cama a dormir, la pelirroja toma conciencia cuando se despierta de la pesadilla que ahora es diaria, cada vez es distinta lo único que no cambia es su acompañante Peter, que siempre le pide que haga cosas, solo que esta última vez es diferente, en esta ocasión lo va hacer de verdad. La fecha adecuada e indicada es precisamente el día de su cumpleaños.

Ha elegido varios vestidos y ha ido con Allison para decidirse por cuales utilizará ella y la morena (está última sin oportunidad de participar en las decisiones), porque obviamente nada debe salir mal, pero la pelirroja actúa extraño, como si algo más le estuviera dando órdenes, como si estuviera jalada por hilos como marioneta. Incluso fue personalmente a invitar a Jackson a que fuera  a la fiesta, eso en sus cinco sentidos no lo hubiera hecho pues sigue molesta y dolida con el rubio, pero como debe juntar mucha gente en la fiesta, también lo invita.

Al abrir la puerta ve a una enorme (enorme se queda corto) caja amarilla con un moño rojo, no se sorprende de que sea Stiles quien la cargue, ese castaño siempre obsesionado por complacerla, acaso no se da cuenta que está muy por debajo de sus gustos, la pelirroja se siente halaga que la trate así, pero él es otro más de los que sueñan con ella, por lo que simplemente lo ignora, mientras lo observa disgustada el castaño le pide que le ayude a pasar por la puerta de la entrada, ya que la caja es más grande que el castaño, Lydia lo mira con suficiencia y lo ignora (para variar) alejándose de él.

Al abrir la puerta después de una decepcionante hora de esperar invitados, en esa hora en la que casi llora pero se aguanta pues a pesar de todo es Lydia Martin, la más popular (los invitados que han llegado no son más que Stiles, Scott, Allison y unos dos ruidosos no populares) se encuentra con unas travestis, y mucha gente que no conoce pero que asisten a la fiesta, a su fiesta de cumpleaños, después de meditarlo un segundo los deja pasar totalmente encantada, después de todo no se ha quedado sola. 

Lydia ha hecho lo que le ha encargado y manipulado Peter, drogar a todos en la fiesta, y después se aleja en la noche, la siguiente parte del plan es llevar a Derek ha donde Peter le ha ordenado, y no es difícil, llega a su lado, pero lo ve sin verlo realmente, solo sigue las instrucciones que tiene escritas y grabadas en la inconciencia, el moreno está solo y apaciguado, ella solo extiende la palma y sopla sobre él el polvo azul que se impregna en la cara del moreno metiéndose también en las fosas nasales del lobo provocando que caiga al suelo. La Lydia en sus cinco sentidos nunca se hubiera acercado a Derek, pues para ser sinceros no lo conoce del todo, solo sabe de él por las habladas de la gente y porque se lo ha topado dos que tres veces, si debe admitir que es guapo y atractivo, pero que encierra un aire que a ella no le agrada, puede aceptar que si tuviera oportunidad quizá se lo ligaría pues se ve que es todo un chico problema, sin embargo algo no termina de cuajar en ese tipo.

No sabe cómo lo ha hecho pero ha arrastrado, cargado y llevado al lobo hasta la casa Hale, esa casa en ruinas, ha cavado un hoy en el centro del lugar (esto tampoco sabe cuándo y cómo lo hizo) y es ahí a donde lleva al moreno, este dice el nombre de la pelirroja en pequeños murmullos pero ella no le hace caso, coloca con cuidado el brazo del lobo en una mano que emerge del agujero que ha hecho y colocando un espejo logra que la luz de la luna toque al dueño de esa mano, quien despierta gracias al ritual que ha llevado a cabo la chica, es Peter quien ha vuelto a la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Primeramente la canción es right here waiting for you de Richard Marx, un clásico del amor. hehehehe  
> -comenten y dejen kudos si les ha gustado y si no también . hehehehe  
> -Ya el que sigue es el último capitulo de esta parte dos.


	10. Distancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente llega la última noche de Stiles en Beacon Hills, Derek no ha podido hablar con él, esta noche lo intentará, debe hacerlo porque sino nunca más le podrá decir algo.  
> En despojos y cenizas, la madre de Stiles muere frente a él y todo su mundo se viene abajo.  
> Derek medita mientras tiene a un Stiles paralizado sobre si... es inteligente, fiel y ¿atractivo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Este es el último capitulo de esta parte dos de la serie Sterek que he elaborado conforme a las temporadas, es decir aquí termina the seson 2, espero que les haya gustado, próximamente escribiré la tercer entrega de esta serie basada en la temporada 3.

9.- Distancia

Adiós

Derek no ha podido dormir se ha arrepentido de haberse ido de las cercanías de la casa Stilinski, pero tampoco tiene el valor (no puede creerlo) de estar cerca de ese sitio, de Stiles, ayer cuando estuvo ahí no podía pensar con mucha claridad pues el aroma embriagador del castaño lo cegaba y su cuerpo le pedía que se quedará justo ahí en medio del cuarto, de esa habitación, sobre la cama esperándolo con propuestas indecorosas.

El jueves ha llegado con toda su fuerza, el sol está a todo lo que da sin ninguna nube en el cielo,  sin embargo Derek no ha podido conciliar el sueño, se siente muy cansado pero con mucha ansiedad por lo que ha decidido distraerse, pues tiene puesta la mirada y toda la energía en esperar que el celular suene o que el chirrido de las llantas de ese auto conocido se escuchen fuera frente a su casa, el moreno mira su reloj por enésima vez, son las 8:45, por lo que decide irse a correr al bosque para aclarase la mente, para dejar de lado su agonía.

El sudor se impregna y mancha su camiseta blanca, mientras lleva un ritmo constante en la carrera, los pantalones deportivos que ha elegido se han manchado de lodo y agua pues se ha internado en el bosque de Beacon Hills, sobre todo su cuerpo hay marcas de sudor, ha estado corriendo más de tres horas y aún tiene un poco más de energía para continuar, su mente se ha mantenido distante de ese chico castaño, pero aún no siente que se ha agotado totalmente para dejar su cabeza en blanco.

Pasado el medio día Derek se planta frente a su casa, bueno ex casa, sigue en ruinas, pero algo dentro de ella ha cambiado, parece menos triste o menos melancólica, al cruzar esa puerta muchos recuerdos le asaltan, buenos y malos, camina por los pasillos, sube las escaleras y se interna en la que fuera su habitación, se deja caer en un rincón mientras observa en su memoria como era ese cuarto, pensar en el castaño siempre saca lo peor y lo mejor de él y una de las cosas buenas es que puede ver su pasado con una sonrisa verdadera, se ha quedado en silencio recargado en la pared se deja llevar por los recuerdos, cierra los ojos y lo siguiente que toma consciencia es que ya es de noche, totalmente oscuro se observa el cielo. Derek mira su reloj son más de la una de la madrugada. Cómo pasó el tiempo rápidamente, no sé dio cuenta estaba tan cansado que se durmió y se perdió en sus sueños. Rápidamente se levanta y se encamina a su casa, siente el hambre pero no se apresura, ya es tarde quizá llegue a su casa a las 2 o 3 dependiendo de qué tan lento se vaya.

Stiles sigue adivinado el porqué de todas las palabras que fue encontrando, de esas frases, algo dentro de él le dice que ha sido un moreno que es capaz de convertirse en lobo, con unos hermosos ojos claros, pero se resiste a creerlo. La noche ha llegado y el castaño se ha enfrascado en hacer sus maletas y guardar o desechar mucho de lo que había en su cuarto durante toda la mañana y hasta las 2 de la tarde. Tratando de descifrar al autor de esas frases. Su padre lo ha llevado a comer con él, hace mucho que no salían juntos y como ya eran sus últimos días en Beacon Hills, el sheriff se tomó toda la tarde libre encargándole a Parrish que le avisará si sucedía algo, así que toda la tarde la ha pasado con su padre. Después de estar con él, más tiempo del que habían estado juntos durante su estadía en la preparatoria (pues su padre siempre andaba ocupado en su trabajo o Stiles estaba metiéndose en problemas), fue a despedir a Kira a la estación de autobuses, no encontró a Malia por ningún lado, tampoco preguntó por ella, quizá se fue antes para no verlo, ¿seguirá muy enojada con él? Pues al parecer sí. La despedida fue muy corta pues Kira seguirá visitando Beacon Hills y a Scott muy a menudo. Se hallaban Lydia, Danny, Liam (no lo había visto desde que salieron de la escuela), y por supuesto Scott.

Ya de noche antes de dormir, Stiles está acariciando el lobo de peluche que tiene frente a su rostro, junto a su almohada, mientras repasa las frases en voz baja. Tiene en su escritorio de frente a él, la nota de papel que rebusco en su jeep durante la mañana pues no recordaba donde se había quedado tirada, así que removió todo el auto para encontrarla; el frasquillo con la nota y el líquido azul que había depositado en el bote de la basura, pero que afortunadamente logró sacar antes de que el camión pasara a recolectar en su cuadra los desechos, las letras del refrigerador que quitó antes de que su padre las viera (y ordenó cuidadosamente en una parte del escritorio), su celular como evidencia de aquella extraña llamada, aunque sólo tuviera un número desconocido del que le marcaron, y que ha   llamado pero aparece como inexistente. Y el extraño despertador que lo espantó (más que sólo despertarlo) ese día con esa canción, que por arte de magia no volvió a sonar, primero intentó averiguar cómo funcionaba ese aparatejo y dispuso dos horas antes de irse con su padre para explorarlo sin buenos resultados, así que decidió que mañana en la mañana cuando le vuelva a despertar pondrá mucha atención a esa melodía. Por lo que se deja dormir y llevarse entre los brazos de Morfeo quien tiene ojos claros, el torso desnudo y está transformado en lobo.

Derek se prepara algo de comer que realmente es cereal con leche al que le añade un plátano que halló perdido en su alacena, está muy consternado porque perdió una tarde que muy bien pudo aprovechar para hablar con el castaño, pero ahora ya casi está por amanecer, no tiene sueño pero se siente algo cansado por haber caminado desde la ex mansión Hale hasta su residencia de ahora, pues de paso se desvió sólo unos kilómetros (11 para ser exactos) para acercarse un poco a la casa Stilinski pero sólo a unos metros, para echar un vistazo, de hecho se quedó parado a un kilómetro de esa casa, se sintió inseguro y ya no pudo continuar avanzando hasta dónde seguramente el castaño ya se hallaba durmiendo por lo que se encaminó a su casa.

Mira su reloj, las horas pasan lento, casi dan las 6 en punto, casi… por lo que se deja caer en su cama, se acuesta boca arriba y observa su techo, dibuja mentalmente en él, el rostro del castaño con una hermosa sonrisa, con sus diversos lunares, con su tersa y suave piel. Lentamente se duerme, pero esta vez logra despertarse a medio día justo para tomar algo de comer.

Stiles se ha despertado unos minutos antes del despertador y se mantiene acostado en su cama con los ojos bien abiertos observando su techo, en espera ansiosa de esa melodía que lo despertó la mañana anterior. Su mente divaga entre sus recuerdos de Beacon Hills, sus mejores y peores momentos, todo lo que ha hecho, a todos los que ha conocido, a todos los que ha amado, a todos por los que ha sacrificado parte de su ser, y lentamente se cuela entre sus memorias el moreno amenazándole con cortarle la garganta con los colmillos. Justo en ese momento suena la canción, esa canción que logra reconocer. “Right here waiting” de Richard Marx. Bueno el nombre y el autor los descubre después de su búsqueda en google. Pero sin más pone la canción en su computadora viendo el video que tiene, algo hace clic dentro de él, no sabe cuántas veces ha repetido esa canción. Pero lo ha hecho hasta que su estómago le reclama que debe de comer algo, por lo que sin querer al levantarse aprieta un recuadro de una canción que estaba ahí como sugerencia, sin ponerle mucha atención deja que suene mientras se alista para darse un baño, y Justo cuando sale para darse el duchase, se detiene y vuelve  aponer la canción pues le ha llamado la atención y la quiere escuchar otra vez mientras se da el regaderazo.

Lo primero que hace es volver a reproducir la canción de Richard Marx al salir del baño y luego reproducir la canción que ha encontrado por accidente y le ha dado justo en el corazón, se sonríe para sí, si tan solo fuera cierto que Derek le haya dedicado esa canción, si tan solo fuera cierto que pudiera ser amor, si tan solo pudiera aceptar lo que le ocurre, pero no está seguro de nada, quizá solo sea una estúpida broma de sus amigos que así le despiden de Beacon Hills.

-Ay Scott te voy a matar- dice terminando de salir de la habitación, no sin antes guardar en su memoria el nombre de la canción que ha encontrado por casualidad. “Heart Attack” de Demi Lovato en la versión de Robert Dean al lado justo de la esperanza y del nombre de la canción que lo ha despertado otra vez.

Ya es de tarde y el moreno no se ha movido de su casa, no lo ha hecho ni siquiera para levantar el periódico que le deja el muchacho en punto de las 7 am y que él siempre recoge a eso de las 10:30, el crepúsculo se acerca y ahora su sentido de añoranza y deseo le agobian, se reprocha que Stiles no le llame, pero también se culpa por no haber dado indició de ser él quien ha dejado todos esos mensajes en su casa,  Derek se viste finalmente cuando el sol se oculta tras las montañas lejanas, toma su camaro y se aventura por las calles solitarias recorriendo todos los lugares en los que Stiles y él compartieron momentos, la escuela y su estacionamiento, la veterinaria, su propia casa Hale, la casa de Scott, y tantos que no puede recorrerlos todos, pero finalmente toma rumbo a la casa del chico, esta vez deja a varios metros estacionado su auto, para que nadie sepa que él está ahí (cómo si alguien supiera que cada ocho días Derek se parase entre los arboles a velar el sueño del castaño) y caminando acorta la distancia que lo separa de esa casa, de esa ventana, pero se detiene en seco, ésta vez hay algo distinto, ésta vez la luz está prendida, hay movimiento, es Stiles quien se mueve en la casa.

Después de varios minutos observando cuidadosamente ve que el chico está mirando el cielo a través de una ventana, la de la cocina (¿en serio va a comer a estas horas?) se ve tan hermoso, se ve tan distante, se ve tan perfecto, pero desaparece esa linda imagen tras las cortinas dejándole un dolor agudo en el pecho al moreno, sin embargo la puerta principal se abre y ve que el castaño es el que sale a la inmensidad de la nada, de la noche, de la luna, esta descalzo con su ropa de dormir, se abraza por el frío y el moreno sin saber porque suelta unas palabras que el viento quiere llevarle al castaño.

-Estoy aquí, siempre- Derek lo dice con la vida en ellas, pero como un suave murmullo.

El ambiente ahí afuera se llena de agonía ¿será esta la despedida? En la casa Stilinski después de unos minutos las luces se apagan como también se apaga en su corazón la esperanza de una reconciliación, o al menos de un reencuentro, eso ya se ve muy lejano, porque no lo ha visto y eso lo interpreta como una respuesta a una pregunta no hecha esa última vez.

La historia ya está escrita no sucederá nada entre ellos, nunca…

Y el deseo de amor y compañía queda flotando en el aire, mientras Derek se aleja de la casa con un beso atorado en la garganta, con un te quiero sin ser dicho y con las ganas de no abandonarle. Porque sabe que es verdad, aunque el chico le dijese que sí, quizá justo ahora no es el momento, no es su momento. Se tiene que decir adiós. Aunque la esperanza nunca muere en ninguno de los dos pechos.

Despojos y cenizas

Se halla parado tras el cristal observando a su madre, podía observar detenidamente como el pecho de su madre subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, como su rostro tenía una expresión eterna de dolor. Esta vez lo ha hecho con mucha cautela, se ha escapado de la sala de espera para lograr ver a su madre, con mucho cuidado abre la puerta y la cierra sin hacer ruido, se para justo a un costado y la observa como si la vida se le fuera en eso, se siente tan cerca pero a la vez tan distante de ella. No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva parado ahí pero el cansancio le va venciendo.

Despacio se sienta en una silla que está cerca de la cama, pero que él acerca con mucho sigilo y vigilando a través de una rejilla que se ha formado en la cortina que él ha corrido después de que cerró la puerta al entrar. Stiles se sienta y coloca su mano sobre la mano de su madre, poco a poco el tiempo avanza dejándole migas de sueño que el castaño va encontrando hasta casi quedarse dormido.

Pero algo ocurre su madre se empieza a mover un poco frenética, sus movimientos son cortos pero espasmódicos, todo ocurre tan rápido, Stiles no sabe qué hacer trata de hablarle, trata de calmarla trata de hacer algo, un pitido de la maquina a la que se encuentra conectada comienza asonar y en cuestión de minutos unas enfermeras entre ellas Melissa arriban al lugar.

El castaño está muy asustado, pero las enfermeras lo partan y le dicen que salga de la habitación, el chico no les hace caso y se acerca a su madre, aun no suelta la mano de la que se ha aferrado como si fuera lo único que pudiera mantenerla con vida. En un momento dado, las miradas se cruzan, Stiles puede sentir sobre sí toda la atención de su madre, las enfermeras dejan de luchar contra Stiles por orden de Melissa, pues la jefe de enfermeras se ha dado cuenta que no pueden hacer nada, sólo pueden permitir que la madre se despida de su hijo.

El tiempo parece elevarse a otro nivel y las personas que invaden esa sala desaparecen, sólo están madre e hijo, unidos por un único e irrompible vínculo, la madre de Stiles pareciera que quiere decir más palabras por el intenso jadeo, por el esfuerzo por no quitarle la mirada de encima por querer depositar todo su ser en ese agarre que no los ha separado.

Por su parte el castaño se ha acercado lo más que ha podido a ella, las lágrimas le recorren el rostro, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que está llorando, los dos seres se han unido en un solo palpitar, en un mismo respirar, Stiles extiende la otra mano para cubrir todo lo posible de la mano de Claudia, finalmente la mujer expira dejando el último aliento como un murmullo que dice “te amo”.

Stiles siente como se va la vida del cuerpo de su madre, en un intento arrebatado tarta de abrazarla, de sacudirle, le pide que no se vaya, que no lo deje solo, que espere un momento, que no es justo que lo deje ahí varado, solo. Al ver el rostro inerte de su madre, entra en pánico, en un momento de crisis, no puede creer que todo se haya acabado, que eso sea un adiós.

Por la mente del chico cruzan todas las imágenes felices de los momentos que ha tenido con su madre, el peluche de lobo, los juegos en el bosque, las fiestas de cumpleaños, las escapadas para brincar en los charcos, los cuentos de terror para dormir, el vaso de leche nocturno para apaciguar las pesadillas, el primer día de escuela, la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo cuando le obsequió su primer dibujo, el último día cuando le dijo te amo.

Melissa saca de la habitación al castaño para poder realizar su trabajo, el chico esta pasmado, se siente atrapado en un cuerpo que no es el suyo, después del ataque de pánico el cual logró ver a tiempo la madre de Scott quién lo ayudó a volver en si no después de unos desagradable minutos, lo deja sentado en la sala de espera, no sabe qué hacer con él pues no quiere dejarlo solo, peor sabe muy bien que tiene mucho trabajo, por lo que hace una llamado y le dice al chico.

-En unos veinte minutos Scott estará contigo- Melissa se acerca al chico con un abrazo –espera aquí, debo volver allá adentro-.

Stiles no contesta parece que la ve sin verla en realidad, la mujer sale y lo deja abandonado, una hoja al viento, Stiles se mira las manos vacías no pude creer que hace unos minutos tenía dentro de ellas la mano aún caliente de su madre y ahora solo sienta la nada en ellas.

El castaño empieza a caminar como ido por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada del hospital, no detiene su recorrido, avanza, avanza, avanza hasta perderse en el bosque, que se halla a unos 2 kilómetros del hospital, se interna por los árboles, se deja llevar por el deseo de desaparecer, de perderse, de irse con su madre, no sabe cuánto lleva caminando, ni cuantas veces ha sonado su celular, él sigue avanzando, sigue perdiéndose en su soledad.

Al cabo de unas horas se detiene frente  a una casa que se le hace conocida, ve como está toda desecha, quemada  y olvidada, ya se le ha empezado a enmohecer, la lluvia ha hecho de las suyas en ese lugar, aún puede sentir el fuerte olor a quemado en el ambiente, puede ver que las cintas que pone la policía siguen intactas, todo está como ese día que vi por primera vez la casa de su amiga Cora, pero nada le provoca ver los escombros. Nada puede herirle más en el alma que lo que carga ahora.

El chico sigue su camino, sigue avanzando hasta que llega a la carretera la que toma sin saber a dónde lo lleva, sólo avanza, al cabo de unos 20 minutos una patrulla se detiene frente a él, escucha que lo llaman, gira la cabeza y se detiene. Un cuerpo vestido de policía lo sube  a la parte trasera del auto, él no opone resistencia, se deja llevar, el auto da una vuelta en “u”, y escucha que anuncia por la radio que lo han encontrado, que en 15 minutos llegaran al hospital.

La puerta se abre, una voz lo invita a salir, él accede y se baja unos fuertes brazos que se hayan frente a esa puerta lo prensan con desesperación, no se da cuenta de lo que pasa hasta que siente el aroma de esa vieja chamarra de policía, justo en ese instante estrecha ese cuerpo que era extraño pero ahora sabe que es su padre, las lágrimas vuelven a caer, su padre también deja caer algunas, pero esta vez son por el alivio de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos.

El castaño tiene una idea de lo que le espera de ahora en adelante, una vida oscura, una vida triste, una vida por la que debe seguir estando aquí, aunque tuviera deseos de perderse,  una vida en cual se debe hacer responsable de su padre.

-No vuelvas  a hacer eso- el sheriff le habla fuerte –no vuelvas a desaparecer nunca- y le abraza para sentir que lo tienen ahí.

Stiles no volverá a preocupar a su padre nunca más, el castaño se ha prometido no volver a lastimar ese corazón que carga su padre, pues sin decirse nada, puede sentir como tiene hecho añicos el alma y el corazón el sheriff. Por lo que Stiles tiene el deber de no volver a lastimarlo.

-Estoy aquí papá- la voz le sale sin tono, sin expresión, pero cargada de verdad.

-Lo sé hijo lo sé- el padre lo suelta y lo sube a su propia patrulla.

La noche ya ha caído en Beacon Hills, con ella el día ha terminado y se ha llevado la vida de una mujer que ha dejado un enorme hueco en la vida de un par de hombres que solo se tiene a ellos para superar el hecho de perder a la mujer de sus vidas.

El día es totalmente gris, se siente la neblina (una muy pesada) en el ambiente, es una mañana oscura, no hay nada bueno, todo se ha perdido, y conforme avanza el día no se ve el sol brillar, lentamente llegan las 3 de la tarde y con eso también acuden más personas a la casa, el entierro será a medio día de mañana, la ceremonia será simple pero con demasiada gente (para el gusto de los Stilinski) pues Claudia era muy querida en el pueblo.

Stiles está sentado en una sala, rodeado de muchos conocidos y amigos de la familia, bueno para ser exactos amigos de su madre. Hoy el castaño está rodeado de personas que lamentan la pérdida de esa mujer, pero Stiles está ido, perdido, está en otro lugar, la noche anterior cuando su padre le notificó lo que ya sabía, pues estuvo ahí, cuando ocurrió sobre la muerte de Claudia, lloro inmensamente (otra vez), se secó por dentro, ya no tenía lagrimas para expulsar hoy, tiene el cuerpo cortado, siente un enorme peso encima y detesta las frases que le dicen cada vez que pasan frente a él.

-Te acompaño en tu dolor- le dice una mujer rubia mientras lo estrecha en sus brazos.

-Sabes que lo que necesites, estamos contigo- le expresa un hombre con su esposa, vienen cargando un gran ramo de flores blancas.

-Lo siento tanto- una mujer de cabello oscuro le dice mientras le aprieta el hombro.

Frases como esas le desquician, le parecen tontas y absurdas, le gustaría gritarles que no, no es cierto, no comparten su dolor, no saben lo que está sintiendo, no se imaginan ni remotamente lo que es perder a una madre, a su madre, aquella mujer que le dio vida, que lo acompañaba todas las tardes cuando era un pequeño al bosque, la que le leía cuentos para dormir, la que le calentaba el vaso con leche cuando tenía pesadillas, la que le decía te quiero, sin importar si había hecho una travesura o hubiera sacado una nota baja, esa mujer se había ido, lo había abandonado, y nadie podía imaginarse lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pues jamás podría recuperarla.

Su padre casi no había hablado con él después de la noche en que lo abrazo fuera del hospital y que luego más tarde en casa hablaron sobre lo que iba a pasar con ellos (realmente solo habló su padre, pues el castaño no se movió siquiera de su silla), ahora veía a lo lejos a su padre cerca del ataúd, al otro lado de la sala, con la misma expresión vacía que había estado cargando desde ayer, no lloraba tampoco, pero se podía leer en sus gestos todo ese peso de dolor y sufrimiento que lo acompañarían por el resto de su vida. A los dos, siempre les acompañaría el fantasma de su madre, parece que es más fácil vivir el dolor por solitario, pues su familia ya no volverá a ser eso una familia, ahora serán dos sujetos que viven en una misma casa, que les espera un largo camino por recorrer uno al lado de otro, sin más remedio que solos.

Scott, Dany, Lydia, Isaac y otros compañeros de clase han asistido hasta el chico nuevo Jackson un niño rico engreído que ha hecho una conexión especial con la pelirroja pero que al castaño no termina de caerle bien, Scott y Dany lo flanquean porque temen dejarlo solo, Stiles quiere escapar, quiere desaparecer de esa situación, quisiera estar solo. Agradece que ninguno de sus amigos le haya atosigado con mucha palabrería de consuelo, de hecho Isaac es al parecer él que más lo entiende, no son tan cercanos, recuerda que hubo una época hace unos meses que compartían tiempo juntos, pero por razones distintas se volvieron a  separar, el rubio perdió a su madre hace tiempo, así que conoce esa sensación de vacío que ahora experimenta el castaño.  

Cuando Isaac llegó solo se acercó a Stiles y lo vio directamente a los ojos, trasmitiéndole toda una sensación que solo los huérfanos pueden sentir y pueden comunicar entre sí, no necesitaron palabras, ni abrazos o apretones de manos, solo bastaron unos cuantos segundos, para no sentirse tan solo, quizá pueda confiar en él para platicar cuando lo necesite.

Stiles sigue con la misma sensación de huir que ha tenido desde que falleció su madre, así que se levanta de su asiento, dando como resultado que Danny y Scott se levante como resortes.

-Sólo voy al baño- se escusa el chico, pero la mirada de desconfianza surge de los ojos de Scott –no tardo- agrega un poco desesperado.

-Voy contigo- dice Danny quien avanza un paso.

-No es necesario- acota el castaño.

-No te vamos a dejar solo- dice Scott cerrándole el paso y tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

-En ese caso- contesta Stiles con un dejo de desesperación –prefiero que sea Isaac quien vaya conmigo –ve una oportunidad de escapar si es el rubio quien lo acompaña-estaré bien- termina de decir mientras observa a Isaac que está sentado a unos metros pero ha oído toda la conversación y observa la escena sorprendido.

Scott y Dany se miran perplejos pero asienten –está bien- resuelve Scott un poco herido por la elección del chico –no lo dejes solo- le dice con un poco de celos al rubio que ya se ha levantado de su asiento ágilmente, mientras asiente a lo dicho por el moreno.

-Vamos- le dice Isaac muy suavemente  a Stiles mientras lo espera cerca del pasillo que lo llevará a los baños.

Stiles camina a su lado, el rubio reduce la velocidad para que Stiles se sienta cómodo mientras caminan, van en silencio, pasan frente a las puertas de los servicios, pero el rubio no  se detiene, sorprendiendo a Stiles que lo sigue de cerca sin detenerse tampoco, al parecer Isaac ha entendido todo el teatrito de antes, y se encamina rumbo a la entrada, pero no sale se queda a unos metros dejando a Stiles avanzar solo.

-No tardes mucho- le dice a modo de despedida al castaño mientras se recarga en una pared y empieza a juguetear con las agujetas de su chamarra.

El crepúsculo se ve por las ventanas, y Stiles decide salir a tomar un poco de aire, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa muy pequeña al rubio, quien le devuelve una igual, el castaño camina evitando a las personas que están cerca de la entrada, al sentir el frio del aire, se llena de vigor para caminar con más empeño con dirección al bosque que queda a varias cuadras de distancia de donde está. Da pasos inseguros, pero no se interrumpe en el recorrido, se acerca cada vez más, la luna ha caído en Beacon Hills, es una noche hermosa pero Stiles no la ve así, todo en su burbuja es terrible, oscuro y doloroso. No ha parado de caminar, ya casi llega al límite de la ciudad, pero se detiene, ahora que está frente al bosque siente que no pude respirar, ha sido una mala idea, pero ya está frente a la inmensidad del verde, los arboles amenazan al cielo con sus copas, todo se ve tenebroso, todo ha perdido su color, parece que ya nada tiene importancia.

Después de varios minutos de soledad y melancolía el castaño escucha unos pasos detrás de él, al volver el rostro descubre que es Isaac, que se mueve como si no quisiera romper el equilibrio de lugar, Stiles está en el piso abrazando sus rodillas, está quieto pero su respiración es agitada por los sollozos que emite, Isaac lo toma de los brazos lo levanta y se lo lleva arrastrando de regreso, el chico no pone objeción, se deja hacer.

Cuando se acercan al velatorio, ve que los chicos están afuera gritando y buscándole, también su padre lo busca erráticamente, pero sin prisa sigue su andar al lado del rubio, todos corren a su encuentro alejándolo de Isaac, el castaño quisiera agradecerle pero no emite palabra alguna. Stiles se ha recuperado durante el recorrido de vuelta, pero no ha dicho nada, necesitaba ese momento de soledad, el sheriff después de verificar que su hijo, le reclama a Isaac que hayan salido sin avisarle.

–No papá- dice seriamente el castaño –no ha hecho nada malo- mientras observa al rubio quien lo mira a los ojos -gracias- lo ha dicho sinceramente, ha dicho lo que quería decirle. Despacio su padre lo lleva dentro, mientras la noche se ilumina con la luna.

Ya ha pasado la ceremonia de despedida y comienzan a bajar el ataúd de su madre, esta imagen es demasiada, es terrible, lo agobia, lo ahoga y lo mata por dentro, no aguanta y se arroja a la negra caja con un fuerte grito y lleno de lágrimas, mientras sus sollozos y vociferaciones se van transformando en un ataque de pánico, uno que le impide respirar bien, que le causa terror y desesperación, todo a su alrededor se vuelve irreal, siente como si su cuerpo no fuera el suyo, se siente perdido, siente que se desmaya pero no logra perder la conciencia , todo se vuelve pesado y confuso, su padre lo abraza y trata de animarlo , que despierte del trance pero todo es inútil, Stiles se va en picada por esa sensación, por ese camino de dolor, desde ahora nada será igual, será un huérfano, será un chico que vivirá con dolor el resto de su vida.

Y este ataque de pánico será el primero de muchos otros que lo atormentarán todas las noches e incluso los días durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

 

 

Aliados y contrarios

Derek

Trabajaran juntos nuevamente, Scott y Derek, eso hará que el castaño este cerca de ellos, de Derek. Pero las preocupaciones sobre Jackson invaden la mente del moreno impidiendo que se acerque al castaño o que éste se acerque a él, la única vez que se topan frente a frente ni siquiera cruzan suficientes palabras, pues el lobo sabe que Scott está en peligro por lo que el encuentro no dura más de 2 minutos, si el moreno se pusiese a pensar que ha ocurrido en estos meses últimos entre el castaño y él realmente se contestaría que se han acercado mucho, algo que desconcierta al alfa pero que le agrada, le gusta, le apasiona estar con el castaño, aunque en estos momentos no tenga cabeza para pensar en relaciones personales.

Ahora que es luna llena tiene otros problemas como controlar a sus betas y ayudarles a no transformarse sin que lo decidan. Por lo que ha ideado un plan y consiste en cadenas, objetos de tortura, candados, ataduras y muchas cosas que resultarían enfermizas o placenteras si la pusiéramos en otro contexto. El moreno le comenta a Isaac que debe encontrar su propia ancla para que su humanidad controle al lobo.

-Enojo- contesta el lobo para decir que esa es su ancla.

Isaac ha encontrado su ancla, es un logro, es una satisfacción. Bueno la ha encontrado a tiempo pues Érica y Boyd no han corrido con la misma suerte y lo han intentado agredir, casi lo vencen si no es por el rubio que lo ha ayudado.

-Mi padre- dice el rubio como respuesta a una pregunta no formulada, ese es el ancla de Isaac, algo que desconcierta al moreno pero no dice más después de que el rubio le da a entender que hubo un tiempo que si eran familia.

Al salir del vagón hay silencio pero descubre a su lado a Lydia quien sin hacer el menor ruido está cerca de él, extiende la mano y despide un polvo azul que lo hace caer al piso. Lo siguiente de lo que tiene conciencia es que ve a Deaton a su lado, al hablar con el veterinario, se da cuenta de que todo es verdad, no ha alucinado, Peter se ha despertado, ha vuelto a la vida, el veterinario le dice que debe confiar en Scott que éste se haya con Stilinski, al escuchar ese nombre se sobrecoge. Que le ocurre con ese castaño, siempre le pasa lo mismo por eso le aborrece porque le logra sobresaltar con solo escuchar el nombre.

Al llegar a la estación de policía Derek entra con sumo cuidado pues puede oler la sangre que se impregna en el ambiente, pero para su sorpresa antes de llegar a cruzar la puerta que da a las oficinas, un rasguño justo en su nuca lo paraliza, no pasa más de un segundo cuando se abre la puerta, Scott y Stiles están del otro lado mirándolo, el moreno quizá por la parálisis no puede desviar los ojos del castaño que le regresa la mirada conmocionado. Sin más Jackson lo empuja al suelo que hace un sonido seco quedando bocarriba sin posibilidad de moverse.

Stiles no mantiene la boca cerrada o al menos alejada del sarcasmo y los comentarios tontos incluso en esa situación, lo hace que se gane un rasguño paralizante que lo deja caer justamente encima de Derek, algo incómodo y raro para el moreno quien no puede creer su suerte pues el castaño se queda exactamente encima de él. Por su mente pasan las imágenes de la piscina cuando ese chiquillo lo estuvo manteniendo a flote, ¿Por qué pierde la cabeza cuando está demasiado cerca de ese mocoso? Estando ahí sin moverse no puede evitar recibir la esencia de Stiles, un delicioso aroma que lo embriaga pero que no lo dirá ni en voz baja.

-Ustedes hacen una bonita pareja- dice Matt, algo tan estúpido pero que se instala en el corazón del moreno inconscientemente.

Lo siguiente de solo estar tumbados uno al lado del otro, mientras escuchan ruido y voces por el edificio, es la conversación reveladora que Stiles tiene con él, a pesar de todo ese castaño es sumamente inteligente y apreciable en muchos modos, y aún no entiende porque le molesta o irrita su presencia tan cerca de él, Stiles es una gran tipo, es valiente, muy inteligente (reitera eso nuevamente en sus pensamientos el moreno) y simpático tal vez guapo (¿Por qué está pensando eso?) lo importante ahora no es meditar el por qué el castaño se le hace tan atractivo y despreciable a la vez. Lo que debe hacer es levantarse del suelo. Por lo que se auto hiere con las uñas para recuperar el movimiento. Lo logra ahora la tarea es destruir al kanima. Sin embargo logra escuchar una conversación dónde descubre que Scott lo ha traicionado. El moreno decide marcharse, es mejor solo que mal acompañado.

Y las decepciones siguen ese día ahora son Érica y Boyd quienes deciden dejarle y buscar una nueva manada, después de una acalorada conversación en la cual no los ha convencido de quedarse, esos dos le dan la espalda y se pierden en la noche, todo se pone peor, pero el que Peter lo confronte nuevamente es lo peor de todo.  Así que para desquitar su coraje empieza una lucha sin cuartel con su tío (se ha de decir que Derek lo avasalla totalmente). Sin embargo, Peter tiene razón cuando estan desesperado busca la ayuda de quien menos lo esperas, de quien en tus cinco sentidos no buscarías nunca. Peter sabe cómo salvar a Jackson de ser kanima lo que atrae a Derek hacía él, espera que no lo esté engañando otra vez.

Lydia es la respuesta ella puede ser quien salve a Jackson. Además el poder del amor es algo que necesita como lobo (justo en ese momento la imagen de un chico de cabello castaño, con su uniforme de lacrosse y sus infinitos lunares cruza por su mente) como un alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -espero les haya gustado compartir esta aventura conmigo... yo disfrute mucho escribiendo, investigando y viendo los capítulos de la segunda temporada. para componer esta saga.  
> -por cierto sólo falta el último capitulo de la temporada dos que añadiré en un epílogo que espero publique pronto.  
> gracias otra vez y nos estamos leyendo.


	11. Epílogo (Adiós Stiles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finalmente el epilogo de esta saga, el último día de Stiles en Beacon Hills, la última carta de lobo, el último mensaje de Stiles, que pasará cuando la distancia se interpone en una historia que aún no ha empezado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Este es lo último de esta parte dos del Sterek gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura.  
> -Un enorme saludo a todos y espero que nos sigas leyendo y escribiendo ehheheee.

 

Epilogo

 

(Adiós Stiles)

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up, won’t let it show_

_Never put my love out on the line_ __  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want   
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough 

Ya es sábado y todavía no sale el sol pero Stiles ya se ha despertado, antes de que suene el despertador con aquella canción que ahora lo acompaña dulcemente en la mañana, muchas imágenes pasan por su mente, entre ellas cuando se enfrentaban a l kanima, a Jackson, a Matt. Recordar la muerte, le trae varias memorias, cada vez que piensa en ella sin lugar a dudas termina pensando en su madre, como cuando estaba con la psicóloga después de la muerte de Matt, el amo del kanima, dentro de él se hacía presente la vista del hospital, la vez que vio fallecer a su madre. Y también recuerda lo difícil que era estar con su padre, cunado siguió creciendo hasta que entró en la prepa las conversaciones ya no eran tan buenas como antes, algo les estaba pasando, se estaban distanciando.

Primero es dolor y luego el infierno, así pensaba el chico, pero como le dijo la psicóloga si es un infierno hay que seguir adelante. Y eso lo había hecho muy bien. Pero siempre se siente muy preocupado por el bienestar de los demás sobre todo de su padre, pues recuerda ese día que Matt lo golpeo en la cabeza, en esa ocasión deseo ser un lobo para atacar a ese maldito bastardo que estaba haciéndole daño a su padre. Eso no se lo dijo a la psicóloga. La sesión terminó y era hora de lacrosse.

Unos brazos empujaron su delgado cuerpo por las escaleras, que bien pensó el castaño el mejor amigo termina encerrado solo en el sótano, pero unos quejidos lo alejaron de esos pensamientos. Nada podía ser sólo bueno, pues estuvo jugando unos minutos antes de que acabara el partido, es más anotó los tantos para que ganaran, la alegría duró unos segundos pues unas manos muy fuertes lo tomaron, le taparon la boca y lo arrojaron a ese lugar oscuro. Al encender la luz no puede creer lo que está mirando frente a sí, son Boyd y Érica amordazados que cuelgan del techo atados de las manos.

El castaño trata de bajarlos pero las cuerdas están electrificadas y una voz conocida lo atrae a mirar hacía la escalera, el abuelo de Allison es quién habla y despacio baja contoneándose en todo su maldito ego.

-Entonces ¿qué harás conmigo?- emana de la boca del castaño, tiene miedo pero  incluso ahí las palabras salen a borbotones por su boca, no puede parar a pesar de que el cazador es tan amenazante, de un golpe lo tira al suelo, y ya teniéndolo así le lanza puñetazos en el rostro, Stiles no se pude defender está  a la merced de ese anciano que es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Ese recuerdo de esa noche también lo remite a su madre, sentía que moriría en las manos de ese loco cazador, pero no fue así, fue un escarmiento, fue para que Scott supiera que los cazadores no se andan con juegos y también fue una lección para el castaño, una insinuación a que se alejará de los lobos, pues si seguía por ese camino acabaría cazado como todos ellos.

-Estoy aquí- le contesta a su padre, quién se halla frente a él en su habitación, el anciano cazador lo ha dejado ir, su padre le pide la verdad y él solo miente… miente otra vez, no puede decir la verdad porque eso supondría ponerle en peligro también a él, Stiles siempre se ha preocupado por su padre. Nunca lo dejará que sufra otra vez. Cuando su padre lo abraza parece que todo se compone sólo un poco, parece que puede volver a respirar, las lágrimas se escurren de los ojos. Esos abrazos que le ha dado su padre siempre lo han llenado de luz y vida, y ahora que se encuentra acostado en su cama escuchando nuevamente el despertador con esa canción que ahora le gusta mucho (rigth here waiting) y a la que le agregó después “heart attack” en la versión de Robert Dean, abrazando a ese lobo de peluche le suelta una sonrisa, nunca dejó ni dejará que algo le suceda a su padre.

Stiles recuerda también esa misma noche dónde su corazón se rompió un poco más, recuerda que estaba tumbado bocabajo en su cama, escucha que llaman a su puerta, no quiere abrirle a su padre, de seguro aún sigue igual de conmocionado y quiere revisarle otra vez, pero la sorpresa es quien lo espera del otro lado de la puerta, al abrir ve a Lydia que tiene la cara desmadejada, ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Por qué lo ha ido a ver? ¿Está preocupada por él? Pero las respuestas son contestadas por la primera frase que la chica dice al estar dentro de la habitación de Stiles. Esta perpleja por lo de Jackson, está rota por otro hombre. El corazón de Stiles se quiebra un poco más en silencio.

Sin embargo el castaño es bueno, es fiel, es un hombro en el que se puede llorar, es el mejor amigo de… todos, sin pensarlo dos veces la escucha, la distrae, la consuela, está desecha por otro hombre,  otro que no es él. La sola idea de perder a Lydia si se une a esta misión de rescate, lo pone loco, (siempre pensaba en los demás, en la gente que amaba y ama) ese mensaje que reciben le dispara la sangre en las venas al chico asustando completamente a la pelirroja que al parecer está enterada (no del todo) de lo que pasa en Beacon Hills, ella se queda perpleja ante los gritos de Stiles mejor se aleja de él, se va de la casa y lo deja arrepentido por haberla tratado así.

Stiles mientras escucha las frases de Robert Dean, recuerda esa conversación con la chica, ahora ya no siente esa pasión brutal por ella, ahora es simplemente una amiga, ahora su corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

-No, está enamorada de otro- contesta Stiles a su padre, cuando este llega a su habitación en aquella noche extraña y amarga, el sheriff deseaba en silencio que ella le correspondiera al chico, así podría verlo sonreír por alguien más.

-No soy un héroe- es lo que se queda grabado en la mente y labios del chico después de que su padre conversa con él, dejando en claro una vez más que esta orgulloso de él.

-No soy un héroe- se dice para si Stiles mientras termina de escuchar por tercera vez las canciones que ha grabado en su celular para llevarlas consigo. Deja escapar una sonrisa. Y sigue recordando.

Para cuando llega con Lydia para ayudar a Jackson, (pes sus palabras de “no soy un héroe ” le quedaron zumbando en los oídos, lo cierto es que lo que si e s, es ser un excelente amigo, el mejor de todos y no podía dejar tumbados ni a Lydia, ni a Jackson, menos a Scott y tampoco a Derek, aunque no lo dijo en aquella época en voz alta, ese moreno ya era su amigo) cuando arriban al lugar en el jeep parece que está perdido todo, sin embargo, es cierto lo que Peter les hizo saber a través de Derek, ella Lydia es la llave para que el rubio regrese a ser quien es, para que sepa quién es en verdad, es  la conexión, y a pesar del dolor que le causa que la chica a la que ama este ahí por otro hombre, se siente satisfecho por haber ayudado a salvarlo, porque a pesar de todo quiere a Jackson y sabe que la felicidad de Lydia depende de él.

Ahora que recuerda eso, ya no lo piensa con dolor, de hecho se ha quedado pensando nuevamente en Derek, en ese chico que tiene cara de pocos amigos pero de los pocos se debe contar él, pues es su amigo a pesar de todo lo que les ha pasado. A pesar de no haberle dicho a tiempo lo que en verdad sentía por él.

Quiere despedirse pero tiene miedo, es más fácil huir, es más fácil correr.

La noche ha pasado rápido, bueno las pocas horas de sueño que ha tenido han pasado volando se siente cansado y sin ganas de ponerse de pie, el reloj marca las 8:15, y si quiere estar a tiempo debe apurarse, además Scott llegará en cualquier momento para despedirlo, le avisó con anticipación que sus últimos momentos en Beacon Hills lo iba a pasar en compañía suya y de Danny. Así que debe de bañarse y eso es lo que hace.

 

_When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_When I don't care to make it bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna change my world_

_change my ways and keep it real_

_Yes you make me so nervous and I just can't hold you_

 

Ha estado caminando en círculos a unos 100 metros de la casa, pero cada vez que se acerca a menos de 20, su respiración le traiciona junto con su corazón acelerándose a mil por segundo, sabe que debe de relajarse pero no puede, aprovecha que el castaño desaparece para bañarse para entrar por la ventana a la habitación. Derek empuja la ventana pues está medio cerrada, siempre agradeció que Stiles fuera tan descuidado para dejar la ventana abierta y poder entrar sea la razón que fuera, muy despacio se desliza por el marco y se detiene cerca de la cama, el aroma de Stiles llega a su nariz, como si supiera a donde debe de ir, como si por instinto toda su esencia debiera ser absorbida por el lobo. Este disfruta del olor, pero rápidamente se encamina al pasillo y sin pensarlo se detiene en la puerta del baño, con la mano en el pomo, tiene unas enormes  y hambrientas ganas de abrir la puerta. No lo hace y después de unos segundos regresa a la habitación del chico y se dispone para hacer lo que vino a hacer.

El moreno toma un lapicero del escritorio, y sin pensarlo dos veces escribe unas cuantas líneas en una hoja que arrancó de una libreta, mientras escucha atento lo que ocurre a su alrededor después que siente que Stiles ya está por salir del baño y entrar a su habitación, Derek desaparece por la ventana. Llevándose en la memoria las letras de esa canción que sonaba en el cuarto del chico.

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up, won't let it show_

_So I'm giving you my defenses up_

_I just wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

 

El castaño se termina de bañar a prisa pues su padre lleva 15 minutos llamándolo en vano, pues han tocado el timbre (Scott de seguro) sale en toalla a su cuarto, busca la ropa más cómoda posible, se alista, se peina y sale disparado por las escaleras para encontrase con su amigo, bueno esa es la idea, pero al salir del baño apresurado encuentra una nota de papel, al parecer es de sus libretas pues su mochila está abierta, se asoma y ve que la ventana está cerrada, le resulta extraño, no se acuerda ni siquiera cuando la cerró, pero se acerca despacio a su cama donde está colocada a la mitad la nota muy cuidadosamente para ser vista, la toma entre sus largos dedos.

-Stiles- lee para sí, vuelve a ver hacía la ventana y desdobla la hoja.

El castaño se sienta lentamente en una orilla de la cama, mientras su mirada se pierde en la nada.

**_Stiles:_ **

**_A veces no puedes hacer que las cosas ocurran como quieres, y a pesar de que te esfuerzas nunca lo logras, lo sé bien, sé que te vas hoy, pero no quiero despedirme, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré esperando por ti, porque tú me haces ser mejor, me recuerdas que siempre es mejor sonreír, tú me haces querer vivir. Siento no haber sido claro contigo antes, que el miedo y el temor me invadieron. Sé que no hay tiempo ahora para nosotros pero quiero que sepas que te amo como nunca antes he amado, que ahora entiendo lo que significa el amor por ti y que siempre te llevaré en mi corazón._ **

**_Derek, tu amargado lobo._ **

**_Pd. Por cierto tu primer mensaje lo borre y nunca supe que decía, espero que hayan sido buenas palabras, siento no haber respondido a ninguno de los que me enviaste._ **

 

Stiles sube al autobús por fin, siendo el último, se sienta y mientras la ciudad se despide de él por la ventana, se toca el bolsillo del pecho y acaricia la nota de Derek, se prometió llevarla cerca, para no olvidar nunca. En ese momento saca su celular y busca el mensaje que le envió a Derek el domingo pasado. Al encontrarlo sonríe, escribe algo más y lo reenvía.

_“Oye, es necesario que hablemos, no podemos quedarnos así, perdóname no quería herirte, no era mi intención, de verdad Derek debemos hablar, cuando tú puedas, te estaré esperando, por favor. Eso decía mi primer mensaje lobo amargado, y ahora te escribo esto: No sabía (y aún no sé) cómo tratar o comportarme con la única persona que en verdad amo y amaré toda la vida, gracias Derek por todo, yo también estaré esperando por ti”_

Ambos en sus respectivos sitios, siguen escuchando la misma canción, Derek la ha logrado descifrar el nombre con ayuda de Lydia y ahora la escucha sin saber que Stiles la está escuchando también.

_Never break the steps for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralyzed_

_And everytime I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair seems more trouble than it all was worth_

_I gasp for air it feels so good but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna change my world_

_Change my ways and keep it real for you_

_Make me so nervous and I just can't hold you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -por cierto tomaré un descanso antes de pasar a la parte 3 de esta saga Sterek....  
> -gracias por leer y comentar. me encanta escribir sobre estos dos personajes.  
> ya vimos el mensaje original de Stiles y la carta del lobo, aaaaaaaaa tuve mucho miedillo al escribirlas pues tenía idea de lo que quería que dijeran pero es difícil llevar las sensaciones, emociones y sobre todo el amor a las palabras, hehehe bueno es que soy un romántico empedernido. espero no decepcionarlos con esas palabras.... a por cierto la canción que incluyo es Heart Attack de Demi Lovato pero en la versión de Robert Dean, que se me hace hermosa hehehehe escúchenla mientras leen el capitulillo. . yo la escuche mientras lo escribía como 5 veces.  
> -Gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que les guste comienzo con un prologo, y pues dejen sus comentarios sus kudos y muchas gracias.  
> ya saben la historia es un fanfic y pues es una libre interpretación de la historia sin fines de lucro.


End file.
